


¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para hacer más miserable su vida?! Fue un solo segundo, en donde la sonrisa del Phoenix se borró por completo dando lugar a una mueca de indignación. Tanto el Antiguo Santo de Aries como Athena intentaron no perder energías en esos dos; el problema del presupuesto del Santuario era prioridad. Ikki, con palabras bonitas y cariñosas terminó diciéndole, en resumen, que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un error. Del odio al amor, había tan solo un paso. Tan cliché como cierto.</p><p>
  <b>(Pareja principal: Ikki/Shaka)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En el Santuario Shaka se encontraba meditando, meditando lo que iba a almorzar; no, en serio, se encontraba meditando cuando dos molestas voces se escucharon demasiado cerca, en su Templo. Voces y risas socarronas pertenecientes a los dos individuos más carismáticos de ese sagrado lugar.

—¡Ay, mis dioses! —exclamó un hombre de pelo azul con dotes actorales—. El cielo se abrió y me encontré con un ángel, ¿cuándo me morí? —concluyó en son de burla. Con profunda molestia Virgo se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Milo, quien sin tapujos continuó—: Hola, rubio. ¿Estás solo? ¿Podemos hacerte compañía?  
—Hola, Shaka. —Aioria fue más simple y directo.  
—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Virgo resignado y soltando un suspiro.  
—Uh... parece que vinimos en mal momento —dijo Milo en un estado de lucidez total.  
—Muy mal momento. —Shaka despejó todas las dudas—. Estaba meditando.  
—Bueno... porque te interrumpamos dos minutos Buda no se enojará. —El León intentó apaciguarlo.  
—No por nada soy el Santo más fuerte del Santuario —aseguró el rubio pelilargo cruzándose de brazos y dejando la modestia aparte, ¡pero es cierto! ¿A quién engañamos?  
—Psh —soltó Aioria en señal de molestia.  
—"¡Cuan funesto es el saber cuándo no proporciona ningún provecho al sabio! Yo sabía bien todo eso, y se me ha olvidado. No debía haber venido!" —dijo Escorpio sorprendiendo a Shaka, no solo por escuchar semejantes palabras sensatas de un hombre poco sensato, sino también porque ¡no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando! Aioria salió en auxilio al ver el rostro confuso de Virgo, curvando los ojos y observando al pasar el techo de ese Templo soltó en un suspiro de hartazgo:  
—Es que está leyendo "Edipo, Rey". Está así todo el día. —El León se encogió de hombros mientras Milo asentía reiteradas veces con orgullo griego.  
—Bueno, ¡ya! —exclamó cansado el dueño de la sexta casa y muy expresivo con las manos— Ya pasaron los dos minutos. ¡¿Me dirán o no a qué han venido?!  
—Reunión —soltó Aioria—. El Patriarca nos manda a llamar y como vecino tuyo es mi deber avisarte.  
—Bien. En unos minutos estaré en el recinto principal —aseguró Shaka dando la media vuelta.  
—Pero... —reclamó el hombre poético por completo abatido, con la voz desgarrada y ojos de perro abandonado— ¿no nos invitarás siquiera con una tacita de café?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Aioria cortó por lo sano y arrastró de un brazo a su amigo salvándolo de una segura, lenta y dolorosa muerte. Era sabido en el Santuario el interés compartido de los hombres por el mismo ser, algunos aseguraban que la amistad de Milo y Aioria se sustentaba por el mismo deseo hacia Shaka. ¿Quién no estaba encandilado por ese rubio angelical? Mujeres y hombres por igual, homosexuales, bisexuales y hasta aquel que se consideraba heterosexual de clóset o trisexual dudaba de su sexualidad al ver a esa criatura celestial.

**(…)**

Mientras Shaka se vestía acorde a la ocasión, un hombre -con todas las letras- se acercaba con paso firme y seguro. La mirada decisiva indicaba que ese sería el día en donde por fin sometería a "su" Virgo a los más bajos instintos, a los deseos y caprichos sexuales más descabellados y desenfrenado que solo Géminis puede concebir en su alocada cabeza. Sí, ese día, le pareció acertadamente a Shaka, era el día en el que sus compañeros se habían puesto en complot para perturbar su paz.

Sin embargo, esa seguridad, como siempre, abandonó a Saga mientras subía las escalinatas de su propio Templo. Por lo menos la seguridad esta vez no la dejó en el Templo de Géminis, como siempre solía ocurrirle, llegó dos escalones más lejos.

El gemelo iba con paso lento hacia Virgo meditando una vez más las palabras de su gemelo menor, y llegó a la conclusión de que si uno de los dos debía ser el "gemelo malvado", sin dudas ese era Kanon.

¿No sería mucho drogar a Shaka para poder estar a solas con él? Se preguntaba Saga frunciendo confundido la frente. ¡Pero maldición! Era ya un hombre, no podía albergar tantas dudas su corazón, así que aferrando ese frasco en la mano apuró de nuevo el paso, muy decidido.

Kanon siguió a su gemelo tomando cierta distancia, riendo maliciosamente por dentro al imaginarse el enojo de Shaka. Sí, el Dragón marino era el gemelo maldito. Porque si todo seguía su curso, Shaka se enojaría con Saga por los siglos de los siglos amen, y para Kanon sería alguien menos de quien preocuparse. Con el tiempo Virgo sería suyo, solo suyo.

Cualquiera exclamaría con tino: ¡dos hombres comportándose de aquella forma, pero por favor! Así eran, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? A pesar de sus treinta años por momentos aparentaban los dulces dieciséis.

Pero una vez más, como también solía ocurrirle a Saga y por ende a Kanon, no tuvo éxito en su cometido. Demasiado tarde había llegado al Templo de la Virgen, Shaka había partido rumbo al recinto principal.

El mayor de los gemelos guardó el frasco en uno de los bolsillos y se encaminó al mismo lugar, pensando en que sabio debió haber sido al escuchar los consejos de Aioros y dirigirse directamente a dicha reunión.

Sagitario intentó sacar de su mente la idea de ver a su amigo Géminis sin sus sentidos y su hombría, pudo respirar aliviado cuando vio a Shaka acercarse a lo lejos. Eso significaba que quizás Saga seguía con vida.

Ni Aioros podía hacer desistir al mayor de los gemelos cuando a este algo se le metía en la cabeza. Más tranquilo se sintió cuando vio al susodicho ocupando su puesto en la sala principal. Con todos reunidos, Sagitario fue en busca del ausente Patriarca, sorprendido por su falta, ya que Shion, como era su deber, siempre había sido puntual. Lo encontró como era de esperarse en su cuarto, frente a un espejo, colocándose un poco de colonia para verse más presentable y cantando una extraña, muy extraña y latina canción.

—Dame, dame, dame gasolina, a ella le gusta la gasolina, dame más gasolina, a ella le gusta la gasssolina. —A la molesta melodía acompañaba un movimiento sin gracia de cintura.

Sagitario se quedó sin habla al ver al Patriarca cantar en extrañas lenguas y danzar cual bailarina exótica con fractura de caderas; fue Shion quien gracias al reflejo del espejo pudo divisar uno de sus Santos y guardar compostura.

—S-Señor —tartamudeó Aioros— ya estamos todos reunidos.  
—Oh. Sí —intentó disimular acomodándose la ropa con nerviosismo—. Solo estaba terminando de... de... —Señaló al aire su espejo.  
—De prepararse. —Sagitario colaboró con la terrible y difícil tarea de hablar en un momento tan embarazoso como ese.  
—Exactamente. Bueno —terció Shion con una sonrisa e intentando disipar el aire pesado—, ya estoy listo, vamos.

Sagitario acompañó al Patriarca intentando sacar de la mente esas escenas grotescas y poco sensuales, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo. Aun permaneció turbado incluso cuando el hombre había comenzado con su discurso.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Japón, era de noche y un leonino se encontraba frente a su espejo viendo el resultado final de una tarde empleada para arreglarse y verse bien. Sí, un tanto narcisista, aunque Ikki lo ocultaba muy bien. Sin embargo su paz se vio interrumpida por la persona especialista en interrumpir momentos de paz. Sin dar la vuelta para mirarlo, soltó un suspiro de hartazgo e inquirió.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, ponny?

—Recordarte la reunión de Saori —respondió Seiya tragando saliva y agradeciendo los segundos de vida que aún le quedaban.

—Ya lo sé —dijo el Phoenix cansado y buscó la campera, pero al ver que su amigo seguía aún en la puerta estorbando el paso agregó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedes salir, cuando Saori solicita una reunión es prioridad —objetó intentando persuadir a su amigo en su intento por ir a esa cita.

—¡Pero es mañana a la mañana!

—Por... por eso... —balbuceó Seiya con torpeza pensando rápidamente en otra excusa que lo ayudara—. Tienes que levantarte temprano y...

—Maldito enano, no eres mi padre. Haré lo que se me venga en gana —soltó sorprendido por la actitud del Pegasus y muy molesto con él—. Ahora sal de mi camino sino quieres que pase a través de ti.

—N-No. No. —Terco como una mula mantuvo su postura, firme en el marco de la puerta. Ikki arqueó las cejas incrédulo y soltó una risita nerviosa y sarcástica de desconcierto.

—¿Qué carajo tienes, Seiya?

—Es que, bueno —concedió el Pegasus con una expresión que daba a entender que ocultaba algo—. Es Shun —finalizó con tono de tragedia.

—¿Qué le pasa a Shun? —Ikki se preocupó en verdad. Y esa fue la pregunta que Seiya supuso que el Phoenix le haría y de la cual aún no tenía respuesta; tuvo que inventar algo rápido— ¡¿Qué pasa con Shun?! —exigió al borde de una crisis.

—¡Ay, bueno, no me grites! —Se sobresaltó—Es que... Es que... Me mandó un mensaje de texto... diciéndome que...

—¿Un mensaje? —Se sorprendió Ikki— Si tú no tienes celular.

—No. ¿No? No, claro —concedió Seiya soltando risas nerviosas—, por e-mail. —A Ikki aún no le cerraba, sospechaba algo raro, pero no quiso interrumpir a su compañero pues le preocupaba su hermanito; así que el Pegasus continuó con su mentira—: Me dijo que si podían ir a buscarlo, porque se quedó... sin gas, ¡sin cadena, digo!

—¿Sin...? ¡¿Cadena?! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Cómo una bicicleta podía quedarse sin cadena?

—¡Eso! ¡Sí! ¡Sin cadena! —Cuando recapacitó en lo que estaba diciendo, corrigió sus palabras— O sea, se le salió la cadena de la bici y se quedó en Hokkaido. —Ahora sí que Ikki comenzaba a dudar de ese relato.

—¡HOKKAIDO! ¡¿Y cómo demonios llego a ese lugar en bicicleta?!

—¿Hokkaido? ¿Yo dije Hokkaido? —Seiya intentaba disimular, pero se notaba su nerviosismo— Habrás escuchado mal, bueno... el punto es que necesita que lo vayan a buscar.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí y no a Tatsumi? ¡Que vaya él en auto! Yo caminando llego mañana.

—Pero... Pero... —Seiya intentó en pensar en otra cosa que lo ayudara— Eres su hermano mayor, te necesita, está solo y hace frío, es de noche...

—Seiya... —dijo Ikki entre dientes con la paciencia ya perdida— Shun tiene quince años, y es un Santo, ¿cómo le va a tener miedo a la oscuridad? ¡Ya déjame en paz y sal de la puerta! —gritó a lo último empujando sin sutilezas a su molesto amigo para pasar.

—¡Mal hermano! —gritó con la misma energía en un intento desesperado por frenar al Phoenix, pero al no tener éxito el Pegasus llegó a la conclusión de que debía optar por algo directo, algo que lograra convencerlo. Llegó al descanso de la escalera, se situó frente a él y con ambas manos lo frenó al mismo tiempo que le gritaba—: ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Dionisio secuestró a Saori y tenemos solo doce horas para rescatarla! ¡Recapacita, Ikki! —A pesar de que era descabellado lo que Seiya decía, para disipar dudas al respecto, Saori apareció caminando por la sala con un pote de helado en la mano en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Seiya, no me obligues a golpearte!

—Está bien, Ikki —concedió el Pegasus liberando a su amigo y soltando un suspiro falso de resignación para luego proseguir con sus mentiras—. No quería decírtelo así, pero bueno... ¡Shun está embarazado! ¡De Hyoga!

—Esto es el colmo —soltó el Phoenix y tomó por el cuello de la camiseta a su muy querido amigo—. Me estás haciendo llegar tarde y tú sabes cómo es Marin cuando... —Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues por la puerta la chica en cuestión apareció.

—¡Jabu! —reprochó Seiya con la mirada devastada— ¡¿Por qué le abriste la puerta?! —El Unicornio, con cierto desconcierto, alzó los hombros y cerró la puerta una vez que Marin atravesó el marco.

—Lo siento, Marin, ya iba en camino —se disculpó Ikki bajando los últimos escalones—. ¡De no ser por el cretino de tu pupilo! —explotó a lo último recordando el mal rato que Seiya le había hecho vivir segundos antes.

—Igual. Como últimamente siempre llegas tarde... —dijo la amazona dejando la campera en el perchero. Sí, Ikki siempre llegaba tarde por culpa de la misma persona; para las próximas ocasiones lo mejor sería mantener a Seiya lejos y ocupado.

—No hacía falta que vinieras.

—¿Qué quieres decir, eh? —preguntó Marin un poco ofendida— ¿Que no puedo venir?

—No. No lo digo por eso —se disculpó el Phoenix un tanto sorprendido—; no corresponde que tú vengas, sino que yo te pase a buscar.

—¡Ja! —soltó la muchacha con desprecio— Machista. —Seiya sonrió al ver la pequeña discordia entre los dos y se apresuró a meter bocado.

—Todos los hombres son iguales. Por eso Marin, no te conviene salir con Ikki. —De manera automática tuvo que subir con prisas las escaleras para evitar ser atrapado por su amigo esquizoide.

—Espérame aquí, Marin. Olvidé la billetera —dijo Ikki entre dientes y subió en busca de su amigo para torturarlo un poco.

Mientras el Phoenix se encontraba en la planta alta estampando al Pegasus contra una pared, en la planta baja Jabu le daba de tomar a la amazona un poco de jugo. A los minutos apareció un agitado Pegasus, bajando las escaleras como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy muerto de sed! —exclamó Seiya y le quitó de la mano a Jabu el vaso para beber un poco del contenido al mismo tiempo que Ikki se sumaba al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber golpeado un rato a su amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Pegasus miró el vaso en su mano y con una falsa disculpa arrojó su contenido sobre la camisa del Phoenix— Oh. Lo siento, Ikki. Tropecé.

De nuevo Seiya terminó boca abajo en el piso siendo golpeado por un furioso Ikki mientras Marin le decía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de su antiguo alumno. Logró escapar de sus garras encerrándose bajo llave en el baño; recién entonces el Phoenix pudo volver a su cuarto para cambiarse la camisa y de una buena vez salir con su cita. Para completar ese nefasto día, ya en la puerta Jabu no tuvo mejor idea que empujar al Phoenix en un arranque de "no sé qué".

—¡Jabu! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

—Estorbas mi camino —soltó el rubio entre dientes sin dar demasiadas explicaciones de su extraño acto.

Lo cierto es que Jabu tenía toda la enorme sala para poder andar con libertad, no tenía ninguna necesidad de pasar a través de Ikki; pero en fin, el Phoenix supo que si quería sobrevivir a sus compañeros debía irse cuanto antes y así fue.

Sin embargo no pudo sacar de su mente la idea de que todos estaban locos. El Pegasus que estaba en constante boicot, el Unicornio últimamente muy agresivo, ¡¿qué estaba pasando allí?! Fue una agradable noche, pero el Phoenix y la amazona debieron volver temprano, ya que al otro día tendrían esa dichosa reunión en la mansión.

**(…)**

Shion acomodó sus ropajes y observó el recinto. Con todos reunidos allí ya podía emprender la charla, aclaró la voz y comenzó con su discurso. Shaka intentó prestar atención y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por las miradas y risas de Death Mask y Aphrodite los cuales, para su desgracia, se encontraban frente a él, en diagonal.

—Es por eso que requiero la presencia de todos. —Shion ajeno a que más de un Santo se encontraba ido en la reunión, mantuvo su discurso.

Virgo, mientras tanto, mantuvo la mirada al frente aparentando que escuchaba, pero más interés tenía en saber qué demonios le causaban tanta gracia a Death Mask y Aphrodite.

—Así que mañana, es menester partir de aquí rumbo a Japón.

En ese momento se escuchó un desgarrador "¡No!". El Patriarca, asombrado, fijó la vista en el portador de esa voz y no era nada menos que Shaka quien, avergonzado y sin entender el porqué de una visita a Saori, se disculpó.

—Lo siento, Patriarca. Quise decir, ¿por qué debemos ir a Japón?  
—Ya lo he dicho —respondió sin salir de su asombro—. Una vez por año es necesario que yo me reúna con Saori para charlar de temas pertinentes a la orden.  
—¿Y ellos no pueden venir? Digo, ya que el Santuario se encuentra aquí.  
—Saori es una dama —objetó Shion con energía—; no corresponde hacerla venir aquí con sus escoltas.  
—Sí, lo sé —se excusó Virgo, en ese momento se sintió muy estúpido, no solo por ser el único en quejarse, el único en hablar y el único en hacer el ridículo, sino también por demostrar que era el único en no haber escuchado nada del discurso. Como buen amigo, Muu salió al rescate de Shaka.  
—Pero, Patriarca... ¿es necesario que concurramos todos? —¡Oh! ¡Por fin! Otra voz que no era la del rubio. Aries investigó con cierto apocamiento, pero sin dejar el respeto de lado.  
—No veo la necesidad de, teniendo escolta, prescindir de ella.  
—¿No puede ser opcional? —preguntó Virgo que esa altura se había olvidado del protocolo—Digo... yo preciso meditar y si me alejo de aquí a un lugar en donde hay bullicio... —Pudo seguir hablando de no ser porque una voz bastante molesta lo interrumpió.  
—¿El "Señor Todopoderoso" no puede dejar un minuto sus grandes obligaciones? —dijo Cáncer en son de burla.  
—Shaka... es solo una vez al año —respondió Shion quien no había escuchado el susurro de Death Mask—. En tal caso podrás meditar allí. Y son mis últimas palabras —concluyó retirándose del amplio lugar.

De inmediato las voces comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuerte, todos comentaban, algunos en contra otros a favor, de esa salida rumbo a Japón. Mientras Saga iba en busca de su gemelo para informarle que inclusive él estaba invitado, Muu intentó acercarse a su amigo, pero Shaka se encontraba tan molesto con la novedad que no reparó en el intento de Aries por deshacerse de cuanta gente se le cruzaba en el camino para llegar a él.

Para empeorar el día de Virgo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del italiano quien solo se limitó a sonreírle con una mueca de satisfacción. ¿Qué tramaba Death Mask? Seguramente solo Aphrodite lo sabía.

—D.M, sal de mi camino —dijo Shaka más en advertencia que en petición, pues estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.  
—Perdón, ¿te estorbo? —preguntó de una manera muy molesta.  
—Todos los días —respondió Virgo con desprecio.  
—Lo siento. Me olvidé que no todos podemos respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras.  
—¿Cuándo vas a madurar? —inquirió el rubio prácticamente escupiendo las palabras— Deja de comportarte como un imberbe, que te quedarás más solo que ahora. No sé cómo Piscis puede soportarte.

Cáncer se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y a pasar a su lado con rapidez. Aphrodite, quien se encontraba ajeno a la disputa, pero al mismo tiempo muy atento, notó la expresión de Cáncer, y lo conocía tan bien que supo interpretar esa mirada. Fue por eso que se acercó veloz a Shaka y girándolo de un hombro para que lo mirara lo amenazó directamente y sin temor a la furia de Virgo.

—¡Vuelves a lastimarlo de esa forma y te quitaré esa arrogancia a trompadas! Desgraciado. —Y se alejó susurrando lo suficientemente audible para el rubio—. Te crees mejor que todos y no eres más que un ser patético y despreciable.

Bien, había sido suficiente para Shaka, necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, encerrarse en su Templo y darse un buen baño de agua tibia. Cuando Géminis se le acercó se disculpó yéndose con prisa, lo mismo con el pobre de Muu quien había tardado décadas en dar con él, y cuando por fin halló a su querido amigo virginiano, este optó por dejarlo plantado, a él y a sus palabras. ¡Tanto que necesitaba hablar con él sobre los nuevos rumores!

**(…)**

Como era de esperarse, el último en despertarse en la ruidosa mansión fue Ikki quien al abandonar su habitación no se percató de que alguien estaba muy atento a todos sus movimientos. Y sí, ese otro era Seiya.

Con mucho sigilo y una bolsa en la mano, el Pegasus entró al cuarto de su amigo observando la ordenada habitación. Por un momento había olvidado lo que iba a hacer, su mente se distrajo con cada objeto y cada aroma que reinaba en ese lugar.

Quizás tardó horas, minutos o segundos, no importaba, pero fue suficiente para ser descubierto dejando revistas sobre la cama, debajo de ella y en otros lugares recónditos del cuarto.

—Ejem... —El individuo tosió para hacerse notar—. Perdón, Seiya, que te interrumpa... —El aludido volteó con el corazón acelerado y un rostro muy gracioso de nerviosismo.  
—S-Shiryu. ¡Shiryu! —Al ver a su amigo respiró un poco más aliviado— ¡Por todos los dioses! Menos mal que eres Shiryu.  
—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a Ikki? —dijo el Dragón en son de burla al notar que su amigo estaba haciendo algo indebido, sin dejar de lado la postura rígida e inquisidora. Seiya se limitó a negar rotundamente con la cabeza.  
—Este... yo... la reunión... —El Pegasus señaló la puerta dando a entender que algo muy, pero muy importante tenía que hacer. Cuando atinó a irse el pelilargo lo tomó de un brazo evitando la huida.  
—Seiya, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar? ¿Buscas que Ikki te mate por algún extraño masoquismo?  
—No. Yo... no estaba haciendo nada malo —se defendió el Pegasus de manera poco creíble.  
—Sí, claro, cómo no —afirmó Shiryu con sarcasmo, asintió con la cabeza y estiró el otro brazo sin soltar a su amigo, para alcanzar una de las revistas sobre la cama.  
—Eso... eso ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué.  
—¡Seiya! —reprochó el Dragón al ver que su querido amigo no dejaba las mentiras.  
—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! —Se dio por vencido— Lo siento. —Se desplomó en la cama del Phoenix sintiendo mucha culpa.  
—Seiya, no eres una criatura. Lo que estás haciendo, sabes que está muy mal, y si bien entiendo por qué buscas que Marin e Ikki se peleen, no lo justifico —lo retó el pelilargo como si fuera un padre comprensivo.  
—Es que... ¡ya no sé qué hacer! —exclamó Seiya dejando que la espalda cayera pesadamente sobre la cama.  
—Así, lo único que vas a conseguir, es que Ikki te deteste y te soporte menos que de costumbre. ¿Eso quieres, Seiya? —El Dragón siguió con su postura blandiendo la revista sin notar qué clase de revista era.  
—Lo sé. No me retes más. Y no, no quiero que me odie, sino todo lo contrario.  
—Seiya... esta revista —balbuceó el pelilargo observando la tapa.  
—¿Pero qué debo hacer? Sé que él jamás se fijará en mí, no solo por ser hombre sino porque soy el prototipo fallado de "ser humano" y... —Seiya siguió con su discurso sin notar que su amigo estaba muy concentrado con esa revista—. Shiryu, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó incorporándose en la cama para ver como Shiryu exclamaba.  
—Es una revista de hombres... para hombres.  
—Sí. ¿Y? ¿Con eso? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seiya con naturalidad sorprendido por la reacción del Dragón.  
—¿Cómo qué pasa? ¡Ikki va a matarte si ve lo que le estás dejando! —exclamó tan fuerte al suponer la reacción del Phoenix que no reparó en que su grito alertó al dueño de esa habitación. El Phoenix entró a su propio cuarto sorprendido y de inmediato investigó.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Ikki miró a Shiryu y luego a Seiya— ¡¿Ponny?!  
—Eh... Yo... —balbuceó el Pegasus nervioso— ¡Tengo una reunión muy importante! —dijo tan rápido como se fue, dejando en el cuarto al Dragón con la revistas en la mano y al Phoenix.  
—Oh. Hola, Ikki. —El pelilargo tartamudeó y sonrió cuando notó la situación, como una luz escondió las revistas tras la espalda, de una manera tan poco sutil que inevitablemente llamó la atención de Ikki.  
—¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Qué tienes en la mano, Shiryu? —El Phoenix comenzó a caminar hacia su querido amigo arrinconándolo contra la pared. Con ese acercamiento Shiryu por poco más pierde la cordura.  
—Esto... esto no es nada. Unas revistas...  
—Eso ya lo sé —aseguró notando el comportamiento extrañó; le arrancó sin titubear de las manos la revista. En ese momento el pelilargo cerró los ojos, como si así evitara la burla y la reprimenda, sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos cuando escuchó a Ikki hablar—. Ese maldito tapón de alberca... dejando estas cosas en mi cuarto. ¡Lo voy a matar!  
—¿Eh? —Shiryu abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa comprensiva de su amigo.  
—No espero esto de ti, Shiryu —aclaró el Phoenix arrojando la revista—. Además, teniendo en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de ese pendejo, no me extraña de él...  
—¡¿Por qué no esperas esto de mí?! —exclamó el Dragón ofendido y sorprendiendo por ello al otro.  
—Pues, porque tú... eres una persona seria y ¡qué sé yo!  
—Ah... —El pelilargo guardó compostura—. Pensé que te referías a los hombres. Ikki... —Llamó la atención de su compañero.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Podrías... podrías, por favor, apartarte un poco de mí? —suplicó Shiryu ya que el cuerpo de Ikki le cortaba la respiración.  
—Oh. Sí, lo siento.  
—No te enojes con Seiya. Tenle paciencia —pidió el Dragón caminando hasta la puerta.  
—¿Más paciencia? ¡No! Ya se me está agotando la poca paciencia —soltó el Phoenix sentándose en la cama—. Ten. Devuélvele sus revistas —finalizó arrojando unas cuantas al aire que el pelilargo atrapó sin dificultad. Sin notar la dudosa pasividad del Phoenix respecto al tema, Shiryu se despidió.

—Nos vemos en la reunión, Phoenix.

El Dragon se alejó del cuarto sintiendo, por un lado, que su agitado corazón se normalizaba, pero por el otro, que también se destrozaba, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones que Seiya, sino en un lugar peor, porque por lo menos el Pegasus luchaba, se arriesgaba, en cambio él mantuvo siempre esa postura hipócrita escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Santo del Phoenix por temor a perder una amistad especial que tanto trabajo le había costado crear para estar, aunque fuera, un poco más cerca del Phoenix.

Quizás por esos sentimientos Shiryu no se horrorizó al ver junto al final de la escalera como Marin aceptaba muy sonriente un chocolate que Ban le estaba dando. El Dragón no era una persona entrometida, pero algo en su interior le decía que era prudente escuchar el diálogo de esos dos.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Ban! Siempre igual —agradeció la amazona muy complacida. El León Menor se limitó a enrojecer y a reír con su ostentosa voz y ostentoso cuerpo. Quiso averiguar algo, pero su timidez como siempre le hacía hablar en falso o meter la pata.  
—Espero... espero que... tu novio... no se enoje contigo o conmigo por ese chocolate —balbuceó con torpeza masajeándose el cuello nerviosamente.  
—¿Mi novio? Yo no tengo novio —aclaró Marin realmente sorprendida por esa falsa afirmación, cuando a lo lejos vio a la persona que andaba buscando.  
—Oh. Yo pensé que tú... que tú e Ikki eran...  
—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la pelirroja comprendiendo— Solo salimos un par de veces pero nunca pasó nada. Él me ve como a un amigo más que a una amiga. —Quiso cortar la conversación, pero Ban continuó.  
—Ah... entonces...  
—Lo siento, Ban —se disculpó al final y llamó la atención de la otra chica antes de que desapareciera por completo de su vista— ¡June, espérame! ¡Necesito contarte algo! —Y fue detrás de ella dejando al Santo del León Menor entre avergonzado y esperanzado; y a otro Santo casi en las mismas condiciones.

Sin más por escuchar, el Dragón terminó de bajar las escaleras para reunirse con el grupo. En el sillón Nachi del Lobo hacía de las suyas, mientras que en otro sillón Ichi y Geki seguramente estaban hablando mal de alguien.

Cuando Saori apareció en la sala el último Santo ausente hizo presencia uniéndose al grupo (sí, era Ikki). Todos sentados en la amplia y larga mesa de la sala esperaron a que su señora comenzara a hablar.

Dijo casi lo mismo que Shion, solo que con otras palabras (y otra voz, por supuesto), obviamente algunos se quejaron y otros estuvieron de acuerdo, ya nos podemos hacer una idea de quienes estuvieron de acuerdo, pues casi el único que avaló la visita fue Hyoga.

Sin embargo nadie se percató de que cierto muchacho de cabellera azul se mantenía en su silla, callado y neutro. ¿Por qué Ikki no se quejaba? Pues porque le daba exactamente igual, siempre y cuando no jodieran su jodida vida, pero había algo que le perturbaba y que no pudo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Saori, ¿vendrán todos? —preguntó.  
—No lo sé, Ikki. Supongo que solo algunos, ya que Shion no necesita de escolta —aclaró la muchacha, pero en realidad no conocía los planes del Patriarca.

El Phoenix no preguntó más y, descansando los músculos tensos, respiró aliviado, pues suponía que ese ser desagradable y arrogante no iría de visitas a la mansión. Seguro que no, seguro que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... como meditar.

**(…)**

Durante el viaje en avión fue casi imposible para Muu acercarse a su amigo, ¡tanto que necesitaba hablarle! Y Shaka tan ausente y distante de todos. Recién cuando se dividieron para tomar los taxis Aries pudo viajar con Virgo y arrastrar consigo a la otra víctima de los rumores. Sin esperar a que todos se pusieran de acuerdo en cómo iban a viajar, tomó de un brazo a su amigo rubio y del otro brazo a Aldebarán y prácticamente los arrojo dentro del coche.

—¡Entren los dos! Debemos hablar. —Muu se expresó de una manera autoritaria jamás vista por los otros dos, quienes sin opciones se acomodaron dentro del taxi.

Luego de darle en un perfecto japonés las indicaciones al chofer, Shaka en el medio, esperó impaciente que su compañero comenzara a hablar, del otro lado Aldebarán se encontraba muy pensativo y hasta un poco angustiado.

—Lo siento —soltó Tauro mirando con culpa a Virgo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —El rubio en verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
—Sucede mucho —respondió Aries acomodándose mejor en el asiento—. No te has enterado de los rumores, ¿verdad? —inquirió muy tranquilo— He intentado hablar contigo, pero parece que ni siquiera a mí me quieres hablar. —Hubo un deje de dolor y de reproche en sus palabras.  
—¿De qué rumores hablas? —A pesar de estar hablando con él, el hindú guió la mirada con sus impactantes ojos azules abiertos, pues a esa altura no había meditación que valiera, a un avergonzado Tauro.  
—No sabemos quién es el causante de dicho rumor, pero lo suponemos —dijo Aldebarán con voz parca.  
—Se ha hablado toda la semana en el Santuario —continuó Muu— que tú y Aldebarán se… están acostando —fue sutil.  
—¿Era eso? ¿Solamente ese inocuo rumor? ¿Tanto escándalo por nada? —espetó Shaka indignándose de apoco— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Agh! El Santuario se ha convertido en un auténtico antro, un puterío.  
—Lo siento, Shaka. —Volvió a disculparse Tauro.  
—Tú no tienes la culpa, Aldebarán. No le hagas caso, son solo rumores. —Virgo lo tranquilizó consiguiendo que su compañero respirara más tranquilo y con menos culpa.  
—Es lo que he intentado hacerle entender a este grandote —dijo Aries dedicándole una mirada de falso enojo a Tauro—. No sé de donde habrán sacado tremenda mentira. ¿Qué harás, Shaka?  
—Pues nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si para entretenerse no encuentran nada mejor que joder a los demás.

El hindú nunca solía hablar de esa forma o maldecir, era bastante correcto en su vocabulario, fue por eso que los otros dos hombres comprendieron que aunque quisiera ocultarlo el rumor le fastidiaba de alguna manera, pero en realidad lo que le pasaba a Shaka era que estaba cansado. Harto de ser siempre el blanco de todos en el Santuario.

Exceptuando a Muu y a Aldebarán que, podía confirmarlo siempre, eran sus únicos amigos, el resto se contentaba con hacerle la vida imposible. Bueno, así lo veía Virgo, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía; eso no podía comprender el hindú, que en el Santuario todos libraban una batalla interna y personal por conquistarlo, pero era un ser tan enigmático que nadie sabía por dónde empezar ni por donde atacar. ¿Y el causante de los rumores? Un nombre se instaló en la mente grabado con fuego: Death Mask; pero eran solo suposiciones.

El viaje duró lo que tenía que durar, varios coches llegaron casi al mismo tiempo frente al amplio portón de la mansión Kido, fueron bajando uno en uno quejándose entre ellos o riendo, era puro bullicio.

Shaka, Muu y Aldebarán se quedaron atrás, rezagados, como sintiéndose ajenos a sus demás compañeros, o quizás los otros dos solo para hacerle el apoyo moral a Virgo. No es que todos fueran iguales a Death Mask, por dar un ejemplo cuando Camus se enteró de los rumores solo pudo defender a Shaka de tal locura, pero Virgo a esas alturas sentía que no podía depositar su confianza en nadie.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia puerta de entrada, al mejor estilo de los enanos en el Hobbit, fueron entrando en fila, Saori saludó a cada uno de sus invitados y cuando atinaba a cerrar la puerta, otro venía detrás, parecía algo de nunca acabar.

Los demás Santos de Bronce, contando a las amazonas, observaron la típica y hasta graciosa escena. Ikki, sentado en el sillón pudo respirar aliviado: uno, dos, tres y Shaka no apareció, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Nada, Virgo permanecía ausente.

Ya a lo último una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su cara cuando su diosa cerró por fin esa dichosa puerta, sin embargo... el timbre sonó. Del otro lado Shaka ya tenía la paciencia colmada, lo único que le faltaba, que encima les cerraran la puerta en la cara. ¡Acaso era algún complot! ¡¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para hacer más miserable su vida?!

Entró Aldebarán riéndose por el pequeño accidente, luego Muu aceptando las disculpas de Saori y por último un ofuscado Virgo. Fue un solo segundo, en donde la sonrisa del Phoenix se borró por completo dando lugar a una mueca de indignación.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el Phoenix, quien se había pesto de pie para ir a la cocina cuando ese tipo frenó sus pasos.  
—¡Tú! —recibió como respuesta por parte del hindú— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
—¡Vivo aquí, idiota! ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!  
—Pensé... te creí lejos... —dijo Shaka desconcertado, según las ultimas noticias que había tenido del errante Phoenix era que había volado a tierras lejanas y extrañas— ¡Ey! Lo de idiota estuvo de más —reaccionó para luego responder—: Estoy aquí por los mismos motivos que todos, niño inteligente.  
—¿Qué sucede, Ikki? —pronunció Hyoga divertido con semejante escena— ¿Te reencontraste con un viejo amor? —preguntó con ironía buscando molestar a su amigo— ¿Tan contento te pone verlo a Shaka? —Y lo consiguió.  
—¡Tú cállate, ganso! ¡A ti nadie te quiere porque nadie te soporta! Piérdete por ahí y métete en tus asuntos. —Ikki fue por demás hiriente, si bien siempre contestaba con enojo e insultos jamás le había dicho algo así, pero la presencia de Virgo lo había sacado de sus casilla y no reparó demasiado en el daño.

Camus, al notar lo hiriente que había sido el Phoenix, en silencio se acercó hasta su pupilo pasando su brazo sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo para así llevárselo de ese lugar. Hyoga quiso fingir que no le había afectado y lo consiguió, solo que el francés tenía la facultad de ver a través de su discípulo.

—H-Hola, Shaka. —Shun fue el primero y único en reaccionar—. Ven, pasa. —Lo invitó con una reverencia, dándole al pasar un codazo a su hermano mayor en señal de reproche por su comportamiento—. Discúlpalo a mi hermano. Olvidó los modales. Ven, pasa a la cocina, quizás tengas hambre.  
—Si quieres puedo hacerte algún refrigerio sencillo —agregó June intentando ayudar a su amigo con la difícil tarea de hacerle sentir bienvenido a Virgo.  
—Gracias. —Y se quedó arrastrando las palabras, pensativo, muy pensativo, hasta que la amazona lo ayudó a completar la frase con una sonrisa.  
—June.  
—Gracias, June —dijo el hindú con rapidez y una sonrisa sutil por su pequeña falta—; pero no tengo hambre. Eres muy amable. —Luego se dirigió a Shun—. Hola, Shun, tanto tiempo. Solo quisiera saber dónde puedo dejar mis cosas.

Shaka siguió al muchacho con sonrisa de ángel, aliviado de encontrarse con un ser civilizado y amable. Shun siempre le había caído bien y debido a las circunstancias le caía todavía mejor. June los siguió, para no perderlos de vista.

Tanto Muu como Aldebarán y el resto se quedaron helados frente a esa escena, era sabido que esos dos muy bien no se llevaban, pero reaccionar así, de esa manera apenas se vieron, ¿qué les esperaba por delante?

Shion ofreció sus disculpas a Saori por el comportamiento de Shaka y Athena le ofreció disculpas al Patriarca por el comportamiento de su guerrero, todo dicho, el revuelo comenzó, voces, hombres y bolsos por doquier, casi no se podía caminar sin toparse con alguna de las cosas mencionadas, aunque ¿se puede topar uno con las voces? Así le ocurrió a Shiryu, alguien le habló y a pesar del bullicio pudo saber que se dirigían a él.

—Hola, muchacho.  
—Hola. ¡Hola! —saludó el Dragón al reconocer la voz, cuando dio vuelta se encontró con Shura y su imperceptible sonrisa.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, ¿y tú? —El pelilargo se quedó sin palabras y a Capricornio le sucedió lo mismo, tanto tenían por decirse, pues desde el enfrentamiento que tuvieron jamás pudieron cruzar palabras y sin dudas la admiración era mutua, uno por ser un guerrero respetable y que le salvo la vida, el otro... por los mismos motivos, pues Shiryu salvo al español de la mentira y la traición.

**(…)**

Llegada la noche surgió un gran problema: las habitaciones. ¿Cómo se dividirían? A pesar de lo que se pensaba resultó mucho más fácil decidir eso que, por ejemplo, decidir que iban a cenar; casi se dividieron solos como si de alguna extraña manera ya supieran con quienes dormirían.

En el cuarto que antes de su llegada era de Ban, el número diez de la mansión, casi al final del pasillo del lado derecho, Saga arrojó su bolso en donde sería su cama los próximo días, quien sabría también si semanas o meses. Revisó sus pertenencias para ver si todo estaba en orden pero. ¡Oh! Sorpresa, se encontró con un frasco pequeño y transparente, sacudió el contenido y se quedó observándolo. ¡Cierto! La droga para dormir a Shaka, la había traído consigo, en fin, de más no estaba, quizás más adelante la pudiera utilizar, aunque lo dudaba pues, ¿cómo haría con tanta gente alrededor?

Aioros hubiera golpeado la puerta para hacerse notar, pero al ver la extraña mirada de su amigo y la sonrisa morbosa cuando sacudía el frasco lo llevó a optar por aguardar hasta ser visto por Géminis, y así fue.

—A-Aioros. ¡Aioros!. ¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Qué es eso, Saga? —preguntó sin tapujos decidido a saber qué se traía entre manos su amigo.  
—Esto... pues... esto no es nada. —Saga estaba con la mente en blanco hasta que se le ocurrió lo más sencillo y creíble—: Solo son aspirinas. Eso, aspirinas líquidas. —Bueno, de no haber sido por el tono y el temblequeo nervioso quizás su amigo le hubiera creído. Es que a Géminis nada conseguía ponerlo nervioso, solo Aioros. Sagitario tenía la capacidad para hacerlo sufrir y lo que menos quería Saga era una reprimenda de ese hombre.  
—Sí, claro... aspirinas —concedió Aioros con sarcasmo para luego darse por vencido, era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse en qué andaba—. Vine a preguntarte sino te molestaría compartir el cuarto conmigo. Es que somos muchos y están dividiendo las habitaciones, ni los cuartos para huésped dan abasto.  
—Sin dudas, Aioros —aceptó Géminis agradecido con su amigo por la propuesta—, me has salvado. Kanon tiene mucho olor a pata. —Por fin un poco de aire puro en sus pulmones.

Sagitario no hizo más que reír frente al comentario y sin darle más vueltas al asunto dejó el bolso sobre la otra pequeña cama recién armada, cerrando la puerta para así cambiarse. Saga sonrió con picardía al ver el supuesto acto inocente y desinteresado de Aioros. Siempre lo supo, pero prefirió divertirse un rato haciéndolo sufrir un poco.

**(…)**

Al otro día Kanon había sido el primero en despertarse. Esperó a que Shaka saliera de su habitación para así poder dialogar un poco con él. Cuando Virgo salió de su cuarto fue directo al baño, pero en el camino se encontró con el menor de los gemelos y ni ganas tenía de hablar.

—Hola, Shaka. ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
—Bien. ¿Y tú? —preguntó por cortesía frenando sus pasos.  
—Mejor de haber tenido compañía. Ayer hizo mucho frío a la noche, ¿sabes? —pronunció con sensualidad acercándose al hindú.  
—¿Por qué no le pediste a tu compañero de cuarto que te calentara un poco? —cuestionó Shaka intentando quitarse de encima a su compañero.  
—¿A Shura? Ni borracho le pediría semejante cosa, en cambio a ti...  
—¡Ey! —exclamó Virgo interrumpiendo al griego— ¡Estaba yo primero! —Se quejó cuando Ikki pasó al costado de los dos como un vendaval metiéndose dentro del baño.  
—Ve a llorar al puerto, niñita —respondió el Phoenix—; perdiste —finalizó triunfante.  
—¡Ja! Claro, ¿no? —concedió el rubio cruzándose de brazos— Es en lo único en lo que me puedes ganar, ¡eh! Phoenix. —El aludido frenó en seco con esas palabras, antes de cerrar la puerta decidió darle guerra.  
—¿Tienes problemas de memoria, Shaka? ¿O quieres que te recuerde nuevamente en carne viva nuestro enfrentamiento? Yo salí victorioso.  
—¡Lo único que falta! Te jactas de eso cuando yo te dejé ganar por la situación.  
—¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! —dijo Ikki con cinismo.

Kanon miraba, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, a los dos contrincantes; echaban furia por los ojos y por los poros, hasta sintió que era peligroso permanecer un segundo más allí, sin embargo era tan entretenido que se quedó como espectador sin interrumpir.

—¡No me interesa recordar una insignificante batalla! ¡El asunto es que yo estaba primero! —Shaka le gritó de pura bronca.  
—¡Vete a hacerle tu "numerito" a otro! —espetó el Phoenix—¡Histérico!  
—¡Maleducado! Yo soy el invitado. —A esas alturas el hindú estaba tan indignado con el comportamiento de ese imberbe que no le importaba comenzar con una guerra santa ahí mismo.  
—De Saori. No mío —concluyó cerrando la puerta del baño en las narices de Shaka y trabándola con el pestillo.  
—¡Abre esa maldita puerta! Phoenix… ¡Ábrela! —Virgo estaba descontrolado, jamás visto que se comportara de esa forma, pero ya era demasiado hasta para el santo más pacifico del Santuario.

¿Por qué no le había quitado los sentidos? ¿Por qué no lo había arrojado a uno de los infiernos? Iba a hacerlo, cuando del último cuarto del pasillo, cerca de la ventana y junto al cuarto en donde Saga y Aioros dormían, salió Shion con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto.

—¿Qué sucede, Shaka?  
—Patriarca… ¡es Ikki, el Phoenix! —exclamó el guerrero como si fuera un niño quejándose con su padre por alguna travesura cometida por un hermano menor.  
—¿Ahora qué? —indagó el hombre frotándose las sienes y sintiéndose agotado, recién se levantaba y aún le quedaba todo el día por delante.  
—¡Yo estaba primero! ¡Y él llego! Y... entonces... pasó que... yo... y él... —Virgo se fue quedando poco a poco sin palabras y sin fuerza en la voz. Comprendió su actitud infantil, en especial cuando el antiguo Santo de Aries le habló con calma, con una que contagiaba.  
—Me extraña de ti, Shaka. Que pierdas la compostura de esta forma por algo tan insignificante. Has podido ignorar hasta los rumores más hirientes y punzantes, pero te enojas con un Santo de Bronce porque te gana de mano con el baño.  
—Lo siento, Patriarca. Tiene razón —se disculpó para volver avergonzado a su habitación.

El rubio se encerró en el último cuarto del lado izquierdo, justo enfrente de la habitación de Shion, en donde por fortuna dormía solo. Era el único además del Patriarca que tenía cuarto propio, ya con eso de la meditación, Shion había solicitado un cuarto exclusivo para su guerrero; un motivo más para que todos sus compañeros le tuvieran bronca, ¡pero no era bronca! En fin, así lo veía Shaka.

—Buenos días, Kanon —saludó el Patriarca a su otro guerrero espectador y se alejó por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras.

De inmediato, una vez que Shion se fue del lugar, Milo y Aioria salieron del cuarto de Geki en donde dormían. Como la puerta quedaba justo al lado del baño pudieron escuchar todo, Géminis arrugó la frente en señal de enojo cuando los vio salir riéndose a más no poder.

—¡¿Se ríen de mí?! —El Dragón Marina quiso sonar amenazante, lejos de infundir temor en sus compañeros estos respondieron con suma calma.  
—No, Kanon. Nunca nos reiríamos de un mayor —dijo Leo consiguiendo que Escorpio riera a más no poder hasta volverse rojo.  
—¿Qué pasó, Kanon? ¿Pudiste darle el beso de los "buenos días" a Shaka? —preguntó Milo conteniendo el llanto por la risa.  
—Muy gracioso —bufó Kanon con ironía—. De no haber sido por el Phoenix... —murmuró entre dientes.  
—¿Qué? —cuestionó Aioria— ¿Crees que Virgo hubiera aceptado ser tu acolchado de esta noche?  
—Si quieres, Kanon... a mí me sobran acolchados, por si tienes frío hoy —agregó Milo burlándose olímpicamente y estallando una vez en sonoras carcajadas.  
—Dejen de molestarme, que me voy a desquitar con ustedes —aseguró el menor de los gemelos humillado.  
—¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo! —ironizó Leo volviendo a reír— No te enojes, Kanoncito —finalizó para cortar la burla antes de que Kanon se enojara en verdad, tampoco era cuestión de jugar con fuego.  
—Sí. No te enojes. Era solo una broma —acotó Escorpio rodeando el cuello de Kanon en señal de amistad para llevarlo hacia las escaleras.  
—Si quieres... si hoy tienes frío —dijo Aioria conteniendo la risa— puedes dormir con nosotros.  
—¡Ahí está! —Milo apoyó la moción de su amigo— Será mejor que dormir con Shura. Aunque te aviso que según este rubio venido a menos ronco mucho —advirtió.  
—Y ni tampoco somos "Shaka", pero te aseguramos la diversión —agregó Leo.

El menor de los gemelos nada acotó, se encontraba demasiado desilusionado como para responder alguna de las pavadas de sus amigos. Aunque eso seguro, la iba a pasar bien con Aioria y Escorpio, ya que ellos juntos era una combinación nefasta y solían divertirse a costa de los demás, quizás ahí residía su encanto particular.

**(…)**

Luego de desayunar Shion se reunió con Saori en su despacho para poder hablar más tranquilos sin todo ese alboroto de los jóvenes. Sentados frente a frente analizaban con minuciosidad la situación, luego de unos segundo Athena habló con circunspección.

—Entonces, Shion, tú dices que el costo de vida es mucho.  
—Sí. No te das una idea lo que gastan los muchachos y el presupuesto no da. Esa es la verdad, no alcanza. Y las misiones que nos encomiendan los países para preservar la paz cada vez son más escasas. No hay dinero que alcance. —El Patriarca entrelazó los dedos.  
—Eso lo comprendo, pero no podemos hacerlos trabajar, digo... ellos no están acostumbrados.  
—Lo sé —concedió agregando con prisa—, por eso se me ocurrió esta idea. Deberán trabajar adentro del Santuario. No deberán salir y ni siquiera notarán que es un trabajo.  
—¿Y cómo lograrás eso? —La muchacha se desconcertó.  
—Turismo —largó Shion con una sonrisa triunfal.  
—¿Turismo? —susurró confundida y su acompañante solo asintió.

Mientras algunos de los Santos dormían, el resto desayunaban tranquilos y ajenos al destino que les esperaba, destino que estaba siendo elegido por Shion y Saori. Ikki se encontró con su amiga Marin en la sala escapando de algunos hombres hambrientos.

—¿Qué pasa, Marin? ¿Ban te está acosando? —preguntó el Phoenix en son de burla.  
—Muy gracioso, Phoenix. Tú lo dices por que no eres mujer —dijo ella sin suponer su caótica situación.

Seiya se quedó con la tostada en la boca al escuchar esa conversación cuando salía de la cocina. Con prisa se escondió detrás de la escalera, no podía ver, pero sí oír. Comenzaba a ser un pasatiempo para los Santos de Bronce eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Cuándo le darás una oportunidad? Pobre Ban —inquirió el Phoenix consiguiendo que su amiga le golpeara en un hombro por metido.  
—El día en que tú dejes de intentar a toda costa buscarme novio. —Para la amazona no había mejor amiga en el mundo que ese muchacho, y para Ikki no había mejor amigo en el mundo que esa muchacha—. A ver cuándo tú te pones en campaña para no estar solito. ¿Eh, Phoenix?  
— _Mhje_ —se ¿quejó? el Phoenix dando por finalizada la conversación.

Desde su lugar el Pegasus pudo comprender mejor la situación, para su felicidad y sus esperanzas ellos dos no eran más que simples amigos. ¡Qué idiota! Y todo ese tiempo luchando contra fantasmas. Pudo haber seguido con su análisis de no haber sido descubierto como fisgón por Jabu y su mirada inquisidora.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una semana cierto Santo de Bronce, más específicamente el Pegasus, se encontraba triste. Si bien nunca habían sido entrañables amigos con Ikki, este ni siquiera le hablaba. ¿Tan enojado estaba por lo de las revistas?

Eso creyó Seiya aunque en realidad lo del Phoenix era más profundo y para nada tenía que ver él. Pues tenerlo a Shaka ahí, tan cerca, no solo le crispaba los nervios y le sacaba de sus casillas, sino también le producía un extraño remolino en el estómago y en sus recuerdos.

Seiya, cansado de la situación decidió que lo mejor sería pedir disculpas, reconocer que había estado mal era un gran paso para él. Caminó hasta la sala con el fin de encontrar al Phoenix, pero dio con él recién en la cocina.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, o por lo menos para el Pegasus, Ikki estaba haciéndose el desayuno y no estaba solo, como era de esperarse "doscientos" Santos luchaban afanosamente por el café, el té y las tostadas. Una verdadera guerra Santa para ver quién llegaba primero antes de que se terminara todo, en el medio: el Phoenix, a esa altura resignado con la situación de verse empujado y tironeado para salir de la mesada.

—Ikki, ¿podemos hablar? —susurró Seiya bajando la vista al suelo, sus grandes ojos marrones se crisparon de vergüenza y culpa. Poco a poco algunos de los Santos comenzaban a irse triunfantes con sus tazas y sus tostadas.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar, ponny? —preguntó apoyando la espalda contra la mesada, guardando su lugar pues él había llegado primero a la tetera y no le importaba que Santo Dorado le dijera: muévete.  
—¿Puede ser a solas? —suplicó con ojos de ternero degollado en una suerte de "Shun".  
—Es que... —musitó Ikki mirando de reojo la tetera— si me voy, pierdo el lugar. —Comprendiendo la situación de su amigo, el Pegasus intentó sincerarse en ese lugar que era puro bullicio.  
—Lo siento. Sé que estuve mal.  
—¿De qué hablas? —El Phoenix se desconcertó, no recordaba lo acontecido hacía más de una semana.  
—De las revistas —espetó Seiya con tono obvio—. Sé que estuve mal y Shiryu no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Él me encontró con las revistas. —El Pegasus tragó saliva, nervioso y expectante, pues decir aquello significaba que bien o mal debería sincerarse con su amigo, decirle el porqué de sus actos y eso a la vez implicaba una confesión de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En pocas palabras: una mierda.

Seiya esperó la pregunta inevitable de su amigo, aquella con la que no tendría más escapatoria. Si lo pensaba bien, quizás era mejor así, decirle lo que tanto tiempo había mantenido guardado para quitarse ese peso de encima; pero no, contrario a lo esperado el Phoenix exclamó algo que lo sacó de esquema.

—¡Pero la que te re mil parió! ¡Estaba yo, niñita!  
—¡Cuida tu vocabulario, Phoenix! —exclamó Shaka señalándolo con el dedo índice— No soy uno de tus novios. —Lo que menos esperaba el Pegasus había sido esa expresión, que luego comprendió no iba dirigida a él.  
—¡Ja! Egoísta. ¡Dame eso! —Ikki intentó llegar a la pequeña caja de té, pues no le importaba que Virgo utilizara la misma tetera, el agua dentro de ella alcanzaba a la perfección para dos tazas, pero le molestaba la actitud desafiante del rubio y aún más al ser el último saquito de té.  
—¡¿Yo, egoísta?! ¡¿Yo?! —Se indignó el hindú como solo él podía indignarse— ¡Tú eres el maldito egoísta que no sabe de modales! ¡No me toques! —sentenció a lo último entre dientes cuando la mano del Phoenix le tomó el brazo de la que aferraba afanosamente el último saquito de té— ¿Quieres que te enseñe modales? —preguntó Shaka desafiante.  
—Tienes las de perder, Shaka —dijo Seiya siempre dispuesto a pelear si era necesario.  
—¡Tú no te metas! —gritaron a coro los dos involucrados en la pelea.

La verdad era que el Pegasus quería evitar el suicidio del hombre que amaba, pues Shaka se encontraba como nunca antes lo habían visto en batalla, por completo desfasado, intranquilo y despidiendo furia por los poros.

—¡Suelta ese saquito de té! —ordenó el Phoenix.  
—¡Suelta mi brazo! —exigió Virgo entre dientes y con una mirada desafiante, Ikki tenso más su mano para aferrar al punto del dolor aquella extremidad.

Se notaba el ambiente tenso en el lugar y el pobre Pegasus en el medio, quien tan solo había ido a la cocina para hablar con su amigo, en dicho lugar, no lo habían notado, pero estaban solos, con el ruido de la tetera de fondo avisando que el agua estaba a punto y terminaría por evaporarse si seguía más tiempo en el fuego.

**(…)**

Al mismo tiempo que Shaka e Ikki mantenían su pequeña charla amena sobre política y estado en la cocina con Seiya en el medio, en la sala casi todos los hombres rodeaban a casi la única mujer; gracias a los dioses que apareció Ban para salvarla. Marin se levantó del sillón dejando de lado su cara de pocos amigos por si alguno se atrevía a ser más osado, para caminar junto a su nuevo amigo rumbo al jardín de la mansión.

—Tú sabes defenderte muy bien sola —argumentó el León Menor refiriéndose por supuesto a la tragicómica escena de verse acosada.  
—Sí, pero eso era más serio —dijo la muchacha señalando el interior de la mansión con un dedo—. Están hambrientos y ni yo puedo con eso. ¡Ni que nunca hubieran visto una chica, maldición! —Sacudió el puño amenazando a la mega estructura de la casa.

Para ser mujer la amazona se alejaba bastante del concepto falso y prefabricado y quizás por eso Ban la quería tanto y quizás por eso Ikki había podido ver una excelente amiga en ella - amigo, como prefieran-. No había chica que insultara tan seguido como esa muchacha, de hecho ni siquiera un niño tenía la capacidad para soltar una perorata de insultos como los que le salían a Marin cuando hervía de furia.

—Es que nunca deben haber visto una tan linda. —El León Menor enrojeció de súbito al decir eso, nunca había sido tan osado y se apenó; pero en fin, había dado un gran paso.  
—¿Qué llevas en la mano? —preguntó la chica aunque la respuesta podía verse, pero en realidad lo que había querido preguntar era ¿para quién son?  
—Son flores. Para ti. —Ban extendió la mano y se la entregó con torpeza—. Perdón, están un poco estropeadas, eran más lindas cuando las arranqué. Espero que te gusten. —Marin se quedó con el pequeño y precario ramo de flores en los brazos e intentó ser lo más sincera posible.  
—Gracias. Me gustan las flores, pero más cuando están en la planta. —La amazona levantó la vista y al ver el rostro de culpa de su compañero agregó con rapidez—: Es la primera vez que me regalan flores.  
—¿De veras?  
—Sí. —Una pequeña sonrisa tímida se alojó en sus labios, luego Marin susurró hasta con un poco de vergüenza—: Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial. Nunca nadie lo hizo.

Y era cierto, nunca nadie la había tratado como Ban la trató ese tiempo. A pesar de ser un poco torpe, sin duda el León Menor tenía en su interior una calidez humana inigualable. Caminaron juntos, paseando por el jardín, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, como analizando lo que pasaba, como intentando tomar coraje.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en la cocina la amena charla sobre política y estado se había puesto candente, cruce de opiniones. Ikki mantuvo su mano firme y ni la mirada amenazante de Shaka lo hizo desistir. Virgo se encontraba fuera de sí y no dudaba en actuar con violencia de ser necesario, Seiya hizo un paso al frente dispuesto también a recibir y dar si algo comenzaba y eso era tan obvio como que el agua de la tetera ya se había evaporado, pero de imprevisto alguien irrumpió en la cocina.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Jabu llamándole la atención— ¡Se me cayó tu Playstation! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para acaparar por completo sus sentidos, y así fue.

El rostro del Pegasus se curvó a uno de desconcierto, luego de indignación y más tarde de enojo; como un huracán salió detrás del Unicornio para darle su merecido. ¡¿Quién demonios lo había autorizado a usar SU Playstation?! ¡¿Quién, con un demonio?! ¡Encima se le iba a caer!

Llegó jadeante hasta su propio cuarto que compartía con Shiryu y tacleando al rubio lo hizo trastabillar. Jabu tuvo tiempo para caer de espaldas con su amigo inutilizándole el cuerpo. Seiya levantó la vista y debajo del televisor pudo ver al aparato en perfectas condiciones; desconcertado, no pudo evitar que el Unicornio escapara de su agarre.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó el Pegasus sin comprender la mentira.  
—¡Porque eres un idiota! —explotó Jabu harto de toda la situación.  
—¡¿Por qué me mientes con algo tan serio?! —Exigió explicaciones con la voz desgarrada, no se hacían esas bromas tan serias; que se metieran con cualquier cosa menos con la Playstation. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin el Final Fantasy?  
—¡Porque me tienes harto! ¡Iban a matarte si te quedabas allí! —El Unicornio se puso de pie—Estoy cansado de todo esto.

Y era cierto, el rubio se alejó rengueando del cuarto y dejando al otro con la mente más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué Jabu actuaba así? Por los mismos motivos que los que había empujado a Ikki aquella vez cuando salió con su cita; por los mismos motivos que solían enfurecerlo con el Phoenix cuando este trataba mal a Seiya; por los mismos motivos por los cuales intentaba con estúpidas riñas llamar la atención del Pegasus. ¡Y el muchachito muy encandilado por ese tipo que no le daba ni la hora, pero si razones para sufrir! ¡Qué injusta era la vida a veces!

**(…)**

Los cosmos ardieron, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que como si se tratara de una llama, tanto Ikki como Shaka tuvieron que apagarlos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo dejando entrever a una muchacha confundida y a un hombre indignado.

De manera automática Virgo y el Phoenix se pusieron uno al lado del otro disimulando que estaba todo ok. Shion y Saori se limitaron a mirarlos entre ojos. ¡Pero si solo hablaban de política y estado!

Luego de la reprimenda de "Papá Shion" y "Mamá Saori", los Santos envueltos en la disputa prometieron no volver a pelear. ¡Sí, claro! (Y yo me quedo sin historia). Tanto el Antiguo Santo de Aries como Athena intentaron no perder energías en esos dos; el problema del presupuesto del Santuario era prioridad, debían arreglar bien el tema de qué lugar ocuparía cada Santo, qué clase de trabajo se le otorgaría para ofrecerles a los turistas una atracción distinta en Grecia y así un ingreso extra de dinero para el Santuario.

La promesa Ikki y Shaka lograron mantenerla un buen tiempo, ya había pasado un mes con apenas roces entre ellos sin pasar a mayores, pero la "cuerda" tarde o temprano iba a terminar por romperse.

En la sala principal de la mansión Kido dos Santos Dorados buscaban diálogo con el Santo de Bronce más pequeño. Seiya no tuvo escapatoria cuando Milo se sentó a su derecha y Aioria a su izquierda.

Se sentía un poco tenso y acosado, pero no quería ser descortés con sus superiores así que dio comienzo a una charla banal que poco a poco se fue transformando en códigos extraños, indescifrables para el Pegasus, pero por suerte que estaba Aioria para hacer de traductor.

—Y dime, Seiya... ¿ya has mojado? —inquirió Escorpio muy serio como quien habla del estado de la bolsa en Bovespa.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó el aludido sin comprender que su compañero de armas, lisa y llanamente, le estaba preguntando si ya había tenido relaciones sexuales o seguía virgen como Athena.  
—Que si tienes novia —descifró el León atento a la respuesta.  
—Oh, no —respondió finalmente el Pegasus sin dar detalles.  
—Entonces... ¿te dedicas a acogotar la gallina? —Volvió a preguntar Milo entrelazando los dedos sobre la rodilla con una cara tan seria y tan impenetrable que asombró a su amigo.  
¡Por todos los dioses! Pensó Aioria, ¿cómo podía decir tantas pavadas juntas y de una forma tan seria? ¿Sin siquiera mover un músculo de la cara?  
—N-No entiendo —se sinceró el Pegasus y de verdad no había entendido que el Santo dorado sin tapujos le estaba preguntando si se dedicaba a la masturbación.

El Santo de Leo se quedó sin palabras, no supo cómo envolver esa frase, hasta ahí había llegado su creatividad, había podido con ciento de preguntas, pero en ese momento su mente no puedo elaborar nada, para colmo el pequeño de Bronce lo observaba esperando la oportuna traducción.

—Te preguntó —pronuncio Aioria elaborando algo rápido—, si ya tienes a alguien en mira. Alguna chica o chico que te guste —intentó ser sutil y de esa forma averiguar las preferencias sexuales del menor. Recién en ese momento Milo esbozó una sonrisa que rápidamente hizo desaparecer para proseguir con falsa seriedad.  
—¡Ah! —exclamó Seiya, comenzaba a comprender— "Gallina" —citó asintiendo—. ¿Ustedes lo dicen por Ikki? —Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza— ¿Tan obvio es? —Ambos Santos Dorados abrieron grande los ojos, esa respuesta había sido más de lo que esperaban.  
—¡Oh, sí! Claro —asintió Escorpio—. Entonces... acogotas la gallina seguido, ¿no? —Volvió a investigar.  
—Pues… sí —respondió con duda. El Santo de Leo contuvo la risa, bajó la mirada al suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular que tosía.  
—Entonces —continuó Milo para darle el broche final a la conversación— cuando necesites una mano con el tema... no dudes en pedírnosla a nosotros.  
—Quiso decirte...  
—Ya lo entendí —interrumpió el Pegasus con una sonrisa; no era tan difícil deducir que Milo le estaba ofreciendo ayuda con el tema, o sea para conquistar a Ikki, ¿verdad? Pero... ¿cómo lo iban a ayudar? Poco y nada conocían al Phoenix.  
—Bueno. Ya sabes entonces —dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para seguir a su amigo—, cuando necesites una mano para acogotar la gallina... sabes que cuentas con nosotros.  
—Gracias. —Sentado solo en el sillón llegó a la conclusión de que al fin de cuentas tanto Milo como Aioria era unas excelentes personas, dispuestas a ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Cuando los Santos Dorados en cuestión llegaron al jardín, lejos de la mirada de Seiya, dejaron de contenerse e inundando el lugar con potentes y molestas risa. Molestas para algunos de sus compañeros que habían sido víctimas de sus burlas.

**(…)**

Shaka estaba cansado de las miradas y murmullos de todos, el rumor de que se había acostado con Aldebarán corría a la velocidad de la luz. Si bien supo que no debía dejarse llevar por esa estupidez, no podía evitarlo; de tan solo pensar que llegaría a los oídos de cierta persona le daba escalofríos. Harto, increpó a Death Mask cuando se lo cruzó a solas en el comedor.

—Más te vale que no sigas D.M… O me conocerás realmente —dijo Virgo muy amenazante.  
—¿De qué hablas, rubio? —Se extrañó Cáncer, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.  
—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Si ese rumor llega a oídos de Shion o de Saori te juro que te lo haré pagar. —El rubio se irguió firme.  
—Eres un idiota. A pesar de ser uno de los favoritos del Patriarca y de la diosa, no eres nada brillante —espetó el italiano ofendido—. Para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo. Y déjame en paz. —Intentó cortar por lo sano y retirarse del lugar, tampoco era un suicida.  
—¡Pero qué te crees! ¡Infeliz! ¿Qué vas a hablar de mí?  
—¡Si sigues con eso te cerraré la boca de una trompada! —Interrumpió Death Mask con los nervios crispados— ¡Elige mejor a tus amigos, rubio! —Escupió las palabras con sumo desprecio.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de ellos! —Volvió a amenazar el hindú con el dedo índice, no iba a permitir tal atropello.

Ikki bajó las escaleras con lentitud cuando escuchó esa exclamación, se quedó sorprendido al ver que Shaka permanecía de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, lo que no supo fue que en Virgo una duda se instaló. Para completar el cuadro, Aphrodite apareció en escena.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas, Shaka, de molestarlo siempre con lo mismo? —preguntó Piscis indignado.  
—Oh. Lo siento mucho si ofendí a tu novio —se disculpó el rubio con ironía provocando una pequeña ira en Piscis—; pero dile que deje de divulgar rumores falsos porque la poca paciencia que me queda en este lugar terminaré por perderla.  
—Me aburren tus amenazas vacías, Shaka —sentenció Cáncer—. Y para tu información yo me enteré del rumor igual que el resto. Por boca de otro.

El hindú se quedó helado con esa confesión, pudo ver en los ojos del italiano que este no le mentía, ¿entonces? Ikki también se extrañó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿De qué rumores hablaban? Shaka llegó a una conclusión: si Death Mask se había enterado por boca de otro, no era de nadie menos que del sueco. La mirada de Virgo se dirigió a Aphrodite y ahí comprendió todo.

—Por eso idiota: Elige mejor a tus amigos —reafirmó Piscis—; vamos D.M… Déjalo, no vale la pena.  
—Sí, D.M... Hazle caso a tu noviecita —ironizó el hindú humillado, sorprendido y decepcionado.  
—¡Vuelves a mencionar algo como el estilo y te quitaré la ganas de joderme a patadas en el culo! —El sueco, como nunca visto, se abalanzó sobre Shaka con el fin de hacerle tragar todas sus palabras, si había algo que lo sacaba a Aphrodite era alguna connotación similar.

Sin embargo el puño de Piscis nunca llegó a destino, pues una morena mano frenó la trayectoria para luego estrujar esa extremidad al punto del dolor. Virgo se extrañó con el inusual comportamiento y aún ofendido, abochornado y devastado terminó por explotar.

—¡¿Quién te crees, Phoenix?! —exclamó el rubio, su cabeza era un nido de conclusiones y sospechas, no estaba para soportar a ese mocoso— ¡¿Quién te pidió ayuda?! ¡No eres nadie para meterte! ¡Además sé defenderme perfectamente solo!  
—¡Pero si estabas parado ahí con cara de idiota! ¡Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese golpe habría terminado en tu cara, tonto! —Ikki se indignó como nunca, intervino solo porque vio el estado ido del hindú.  
—¡De todos modos! ¡Yo no necesito de tu ayuda! —vociferó Shaka. Death Mask y Aphrodite aprovecharon la distracción para irse del lugar y así evitar la reprimenda del Patriarca quien no tardaría en aparecer alertado por los gritos varoniles.  
—¡Ah, claro! ¡Me olvidaba que tú todo lo puedes! —El tono sarcástico del Phoenix molestó de sobremanera a Shaka, pero este tenía razón, si alguien podía solo contra todos los Santos Dorados, sin dudas ese alguien era Virgo, entonces ¿qué le ocurrió en ese momento?  
—¡Eres un cretino! —El rubio necesitó descargar toda la furia en alguien y lamentablemente ese "alguien" era el Phoenix.  
—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vete a la mierda! —Ikki estaba dispuesto a todo, no iba a dejarse insultar.

Para mantener la armonía del Cosmos, fue necesaria la intervención divina de Athena y del Patriarca, quienes aparecieron de imprevisto en el comedor cansados de: O despertar con los gritos de esos dos, o comer con las discusiones cotidianas, o acostarse con las peleas sin sentido. Algo debían hacer, eso comprendieron Shion y Saori.

De inmediato al verlos, como siempre, Shaka e Ikki adoptaron una postura amistosa, pero al verse descubiertos exclamaron al unísono "¡él comenzó!" sin dejar de señalarse con un dedo y de taladrarse con la mirada.

—¡Han llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Y esto no puedo continuar así! —espetó la muchacha con firmeza.  
—¡Vayan a sus cuartos, a recapacitar! —El Patriarca la apoyó como un padre.

Retados y humillados, los Santos involucrados en la disputa subieron las escaleras abatidos, comenzando con empujones e insultos que Shion reprochó e interrumpió. ¿Qué clase de castigo era mantenerlos encerrados en sus cuartos? ¡Un momento! Ellos no eran niños para ser castigados.

En fin, ¿qué más daba? Las palabras de Saori y Shion eran sagradas, aun así ni el Santo Dorado de Virgo ni el Santo de Bronce del Phoenix permanecerían más tiempo del que su orgullo les permitiera, ellos no tenían por qué rendirles cuentas a nadie, nunca lo hicieron y no comenzarían ese día.

**(…)**

Seiya necesitaba hablar con Shiryu, precisaba expresarle a alguno de su confianza sus dudas y temores y nadie mejor que el Dragón, su mejor amigo, quien no le reprocharía en lo absoluto nada. En el cuarto y antes de dormir, cuando el pelilargo llegó, el Pegasus lo abordó como quien tiene la peor de las noticias o el peor de los problemas.

—¡¿Qué sucede, Seiya?! —investigó Shiryu quitándose de encima, que pesaba.  
—¡No lo soporto más! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No puedo seguir así! —exclamó con ojos de pura desesperación.  
—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Seiya... —reprochó el Dragón— suelta mi camiseta! —Su amigo lo tenía amarrado como borracho a la botella.  
—De Ikki, Shiryu —respondió Seiya con tono de obviedad—. ¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo? En fin, ¡no puedo seguir así! —Se arrodilló en la cama mirando hacia un punto muerto y antes de que el pelilargo metiera bocado comenzó con su monólogo—. Sé que es una locura, sé que quizás ni siquiera le gusten los hombres. —Luego analizó sus propias palabras—. Bueno, quizás no... Lo más probable es que reciba un rotundo "¡NO!" Acompañado de una dolorosa golpiza; pero ¿sabes qué? —Al ver que nada podía acotar, Shiryu negó con la cabeza y aunque hizo el intento de hablar, el Pegasus, como siempre, fue más rápido—. Creo que vale la pena. —Asintió convencido de sus propias palabras—. Sí, por supuesto que vale la pena. Ya no puedo seguir así, debo decírselo aunque eso me cueste la vida.  
—Seiya... —alcanzó a decir el Dragón, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.  
—¡Tienes razón! —admitió en verdad convencido— ¡Iré ahora mismo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —Siempre tan decidido.

Enseguida Seiya se alejó del cuarto con prisa dejando a un confundido pelilargo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido allí? Si mal no había entendido Shiryu, ¡Seiya iba a suicidarse! Pero... ¿Y si tenía suerte? ¿Y si sorpresivamente a Ikki le gustaban los hombres? ¿Y si el Pegasus fuera correspondido?

Un extraño sentimiento se anidó en el corazón del Dragón, un sentimiento llamado celos, pero claro, el aludido no se dio por enterado que eran "celos". Como un rayo salió del cuarto con el fin de persuadir a su amigo.

Shiryu llegó justo a tiempo, en los pasillos, específicamente en la puerta del cuarto que Ikki compartía con su hermanito, Seiya se encontraba dialogando con él, con la mirada confundida y gestos nerviosos, quizás a causa de tener que confesarse frente al hombre que deseaba estando este en ropa interior, claro, ya era hora de dormir y en eso estaba el Phoenix cuando interrumpió el ponny molesto.

—¡NO! —exclamó el Dragón quedando en ridículo, pues no solo sorprendió y hasta asustó a sus dos amigos sino que su grito alertó a todos los hombres curiosos que ya estaban en sus cuartos.

Al mejor estilo pensión cada uno abrió la puerta cuchicheando, pero al ver que nada importante ocurría, que ninguna Guerra Santa había dado comienzo y que no corría sangre por los pasillos, volvieron a sus cuartos.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Shiryu?! —preguntó Ikki aferrándose el pecho para así evitar que el corazón se le saliera de la caja torácica.  
—Es que... —balbuceó el pelilargo avergonzado por su comportamiento. Seiya, mientras tanto, lo asesinaba con la mirada—. Es que... ya es muy tarde y... bueno, hay que dormir.  
—¡¿Eh?! —dijeron al unísono los otros dos, más desconcertados en sus cortas vidas jamás habían estado.  
—Seiya... déjalo, seguro que Ikki no tiene ganas de jugar a la canasta —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Shiryu, y se odió en ese momento. ¿Para qué, con un demonio, era el Santo más inteligente y culto? Sarta de pavada que estaba diciendo.  
—No —respondió Ikki comenzando a temer a su amigo y su extraño porte—, porque de hecho no sé jugar a la canasta. —Sin saber que más hacer para escapar de tan embarazosa situación, el Dragón arrastró de un brazo al Pegasus mientras este se quejaba.  
—¡Pero, Shiryu! ¡Justo que iba a decla... ! —La mano del pelilargo interrumpió su queja. Por suerte el Phoenix ya se había encerrado en su cuarto y fue solo por eso que Shiryu soltó a Seiya dejándolo respirar, azul se estaba poniendo el pobre.  
—¡Seiya! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! —se indignó el Dragón intentado no elevar demasiado la voz.  
—¡Pero, Shiryu! —reprochó el Pegasus— ¡Si ya lo habíamos hablado! —¿Cuándo? Se preguntó el pelilargo, ¡si no lo había dejado meter bocado!

Sin darse cuenta, esa pequeña discusión la estaba manteniendo frente a la puerta abierta de Shura, quien atento se encontraba muy divertido, como si estuviera viendo una telenovela en vivo y en directo. Aunque las novelas no le gustaban, la que estaba presenciando era más que interesante.

—No puedes confesarte así como así. Sin medir las consecuencias.  
—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó el Pegasus con coherencia. Shiryu se quedó sin respuesta, sin una lo suficientemente creíble, de hecho hasta él mismo se lo preguntaba.  
—Pues... porque... a Ikki... esas cosas no le gustan, no así —dijo finalmente sin fuerza en su argumento. La mirada del Dragón se dirigió a la puerta en la que estaban dando el espectáculo y se sorprendió al ver al Santo de Capricornio muy atento y con una minúscula sonrisa.— ¡Oh! —Se le escapó al pelilargo, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo— H-Hola, Shura —balbuceó con torpeza y cuando el Santo Dorado le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó del lugar para encerrarse en el cuarto. ¡Semejante escena que había dado desde ese monumental y varonil grito!

Seiya se quedó solo y cuando iba a seguir los pasos de su amigo, Ikki salió del cuarto en ropa interior, con un ajustado y sencillo bóxer negro. El Pegasus se quedó sin aire y por unos segundos creyó que se había muerto, el Phoenix ignoró su cara de idiota para alejarse hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso con leche para su hermanito, sin embargo tropezó con Shaka en plena obscuridad, quien justo estaba subiendo para ir a su habitación.

—¡Tremendo idiota! ¡Para qué demonios tienes los sentidos si no sabes usarlo, Phoenix! —exclamó Virgo sorprendido por el despiste del otro.  
—¡¿Mira quién lo dice?! ¡El que despertó el octavo mucho antes que yo! —respondió Ikki aun con la discusión de la tarde a flor de piel— ¡Deja de estorbar el camino! —exigió al ver la actitud pasiva del otro.

Seiya, ajeno, observó detenidamente las actitudes del Phoenix, este parecía un demonio, un verdadero y auténtico demonio. ¿Tanto lo ofuscaba Shaka? ¿Tanto por un simple tropezón? Pero lo cierto era que el Phoenix solía ser muy rencoroso.

—¡Me correré cuando a Buda se le dé la regaladísima gana! —respondió el rubio asqueado por el comportamiento infantil de ese imberbe que hacía llamarse Santo.  
—¡O te corres! ¡O te corro yo! —desafió Ikki respirando agitadamente y con los puños apretados.  
—¡Inténtalo, prototipo fallado de Santo! —De manera muy, pero muy caprichosa para tratarse del Santo más cercano al Gran Maestro, este se empacó y se quedó en el comienzo de la escalera sin mover un músculo.

El Phoenix no se hizo esperar y con toda la indignación que solo Shaka podía generarle le estampó un sorpresivo gancho izquierdo justo en la sien. Todo fue en un segundo, mientras Virgo caía, a tiempo de colocar una mano para no irse por los escalones, se preguntaba cómo diablos ese puño había llegado a destino.

¡¿Cómo no lo vio ir?! Inevitablemente, el Santo Dorado tuvo que tragarse sus últimas palabras: "Prototipo fallado de Santo". ¿Tanto había mejorado el Phoenix desde su último encuentro?  
Seiya se fue al humo, con el fin de ser un refuerzo para su amigo y (no tan) secreto amor, sin embargo todos salieron de sus cuartos, confundidos, los murmullos se cruzaron, y Jabu salió al rescate una vez más del Pegasus. El Unicornio alcanzó a tomarlo por la cintura y arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto en donde dormía con Ban.

—¡Suéltame, Jabu! —Se sacudió con tenacidad— ¡Suéltame! ¡¿No ves que Ikki...?!  
—¡Ikki no necesita ayuda! —respondió el rubio fatigado— ¡Puede solo! ¡Y en tal caso no dejaré que te suicides de esa forma!  
—¡Jabu no! —Seiya logró soltarse cayendo al piso de rodillas. Ban desde su cama siguió leyendo su cómic de X-Men, era una escena muy importante en donde por fin Rouge podría tener sexo gracias a una isla que neutralizaba sus poderes.  
—¡Seiya! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos se maten! —exageró Jabu.  
—Jabu... yo... —El Pegasus interiormente reconocía que si esos dos querían pelear, eso sería un auténtico caos en la mansión Kido.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y abatido, pero un poco más tranquilo, salió del cuarto del Unicornio quien se dejó caer sentado en la cama. ¡No podría estar toda la vida salvando a ese mocoso impulsivo! Ban, con emoción, dio vuelta la hoja. Cuando Seiya atravesó el pasillo para ir a su cuarto se topó con la escena de Saori y Shion gritándoles a los dos Santos involucrados en la pelea.

—¡Ya han ido demasiado lejos! —Saori se sobó las sienes caminando nerviosa de un lado al otro, los demás Santos, como Muu que querían acercarse a sus amigos, mantuvieron la distancia, era prudente escuchar primero las palabras del patriarca.  
—Vayan a sus cuartos —dijo Shion con una extraña paciencia que desesperó a los peleadores, era preferible una reprimenda y no una actitud tan pasiva por parte de una eminencia—. Y no saldrán de allí hasta nueva orden. Veremos con Saori lo que haremos con ustedes.  
—Patriarca... —intentó hablar Shaka.  
—¡Ni una palabra! —La voz sonó firme en el ancho pasillo, Shion jamás le había levantado la voz a Virgo, pues nunca lo necesitó ya que el rubio era bastante centrado— Este tiempo, Shaka... me has decepcionado como nunca imaginé que lo harías.

¡Por Zeus! ¡Él era el herido! ¡A él habían golpeado! Bueno, era cierto que la culpa en una pelea siempre era de las dos partes, pero el hindú se sentía tan humillado: sus compañeros de armas presenciando como el patriarca le gritaba con tanta deshonra; por lo menos para él. Por su lado Ikki, cruzado de brazos, bufaba continuamente, actitud reprochada por su diosa quien también demostró su autoridad.

Luego de que todos volvieran a sus habitaciones para continuar con el sueño, Shaka, encerrado en su cuarto, aun con la herida punzante, comprendió la decepción del Patriarca, pues si bien Ikki era un adolescente, en cambio él ya casi era un adulto, no podía dejarse llevar por esos arrebatos y peleas infantiles.

Había permitido que la ira le nublara la razón y que las palabras del Phoenix lo afectaran por demás, desembocando en los acontecimientos recientes. ¡Pero no! ¡Virgo no iba a dejar las cosas así! ¡Se lo haría pagar de alguna forma! Nadie, nunca lo había vilipendiado de aquella forma; era hora de devolverle un poco de su veneno.

**(…)**

Al final el castigo fue una estupidez, creyeron los involucrados; pero sería más difícil de lo pensado. Debían permanecer, solos, encerrados en un cuarto y frente a frente sin cruzar una sola palabra toda una tarde para así meditar bien sobre sus actitudes.

Al principio, ambos permanecieron cruzados de brazos, taladrándose con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran los dos hubieran muerto lenta y dolorosamente, pero pasadas unas horas ya les dolían los ojos de tanta fuerza que hacían para hacerse entender que se odiaban.

Eso dio paso a la inevitable refelexión y mientras Shaka solo pensaba en cobrárselas a Ikki, una por una, este analizaba su reacción de la noche anterior, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás, solo quizás, se le había ido un poco la mano. Sí, a la sien izquierda de Virgo. ¡Al carajo! Bien merecido que se lo tenía por molestarlo, pero ¿lo molestaba en realidad? ¿Qué era aquello que lo perturbaba de sobremanera? ¿Por qué lo sacaba con tanta facilidad de quicio?

En su interior, el Phoenix tuvo la respuesta pero prefirió ignorarla por puro orgullo nomás.  
También tuvieron tiempo para investigarse con la mirada, y ya a lo último, luego de cuatro horas, ambos se encontraban con la espalda recostada contra la silla, cansados de estar sentados y de mirarse.

El Phoenix observó las delineadas y perfectas facciones de ese rubio, mitad ángel, mitad demonio; y el hindú se entretuvo con los misteriosos ojos azulados, casi grises y las marcadas y masculinas facciones de Ikki.

Las cinco horas por fortuna se cumplieron, pues ya no tenían con qué entretenerse, prácticamente se sabían cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada lunar, cada imperfección en el rostro del otro; aunque bueno, el Phoenix con sinceridad no podía hablar de imperfecciones en la cara de Shaka, los dioses habían sido más que generosos con él, otorgándole un rostro tan bello, con una piel tan perfecta; lástima que el Phoenix se había encargado de marcarlo con una trompada; en verdad había estropeado esa obra de arte. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía el Phoenix analizando esas cuestiones? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Ambos eran hombres!

**(…)**

Esa misma tarde, ya casi de noche, mientras en la sala Jabu amenazaba a Milo y Aioria cuando escuchó sobre sus planes de someter al inocente Pegasus, en la planta alta Shura había ido al cuarto de Shiryu con la sencilla y desinteresada intención de mantener un diálogo cordial. Lo cierto era que Capricornio no solía llevarse demasiado bien con sus compañeros, quizás su carácter reticente o sus siempre pocas ganas de hablar eran uno de los tantos factores que lo llevaban a estar solo siempre, aunque siempre por elección. Lo malo era cuando no se quería estar solo y no se tenían opciones.

Bueno, tal vez había un interés detrás de sus actos. La extraña conversación que había mantenido el Dragón con el Pegasus sumado al extraño comportamiento del pelilargo, acabó por despertar su curiosidad.

Todo ese tiempo el Dorado estuvo prestando demasiada atención a cada movimiento de Shiryu y si sus conjeturas eran ciertas... Pues, lo mejor sería averiguarlo. Shura golpeó despacio la puerta solo por educación ya que se encontraba abierta permitiéndole observar a un Dragón de perfil con los últimos rayos de sol iluminándole la cara y dándole así un aspecto etéreo, mágico y único. El pelilargo volteó y se encontró con el Santo, no supo por qué, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Con un gesto le indicó que pasara.

—Hola. ¿Te pasa algo? —investigó Capricornio sentándose a su lado.  
—No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shiryu extrañado.  
—Pues... no sé... —El español dudó—. Te veo aquí sentado, mirando por la ventana. —Luego se percató de que en sus manos había un libro—. Oh. Estabas leyendo, lo siento.  
—Es que a veces leo y otras veces solo... pienso —respondió finalmente el Dragón. Si Shura viviera en la mansión, no se sorprendería de encontrarlo muy pensativo, como perdido.  
—Es que... te veo algo... triste... —dijo Capricornio aunque dudaba de nuevo de ello pues no lo conocía del todo para afirmar con seguridad sobre sus estados de ánimo.

Sin embargo el Santo Dorado acertó; una sonrisa melancólica surcó el rostro del menor quien bajó la vista dejando que algunos mechones de cabello negro y lacio cayeran tapándole parte de la cara.

—No te preocupes. Es normal en mí. —Lo tranquilizó.

¿Era normal ese sentimiento? ¿Qué había querido decir con ello, que en realidad no estaba triste, solo era así? ¿O que siempre estaba triste? Shura se quedó observándolo unos segundos, como intentando averiguar por su cuenta esas respuestas.

—Desde que he llegado has actuado de una manera muy extraña —afirmó el español.  
—Pero si prácticamente no me conoces —dijo Shiryu sin ánimos de ofender, casi divertido y sincero.  
—Es cierto —tuvo que reconocer con gracia la verdad—; pero aunque te conozco poco y nada pudo afirmar que has actuado algo raro este último tiempo.  
—¿Y? —Lo alentó el Dragón sin saber a dónde quería llegar el hombre con sus averiguaciones.

Shura se quedó sin palabras pues no se sentía con el derecho de inmiscuirse de esa forma en la vida de él, pero en verdad de poder, quería ayudarlo, además necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Y bueno... yo quería saber a qué se debe —dijo por fin Capricornio—. Te noto esquivo con Ikki, además de los extraños diálogos que mantienes con Seiya. —El pelilargo se quedó de piedra. ¿Tan evidentes eran sus celos, dudas y deseos? O peor aún, o mejor aún (dependiendo el punto de vista) ¿Tanto lo observaba el español desde las sombras?  
—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció Shiryu cortando por lo sano.  
—¿Eh? Pues, sí —aceptó sintiéndose algo culpable, no había pretendido meterse en la vida del muchacho.  
—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo sencillo?  
—No, gracias. Con un té y algunas galletas estoy bien. —Shura agradeció permitiendo que el Dragón se fuera.  
—Espérame. Ya regreso —dijo el pelilargo desde la puerta antes de irse y ¡por todos los dioses! Ese pantalón deportivo le sentaba extremadamente bien a su enorme trasero, pues para ser hombre tenía bastante.

Shura se quedó solo en el cuarto de Seiya, quien compartía con el Dragón desde la llegada de los Santos Dorados, y se notaba que era el cuarto del Pegasus, pero eso Capricornio no lo sabía.

Aburrido y calculando que le llevaría tiempo al pelilargo porque tenía que esperar a que el agua hirviera para preparar los té, el español buscó con qué entretenerse encontrando debajo de la Playstation varias revistas, algunas de juegos, otras de cómics, en fin, nada interesante para él.

Sin embargo entre las pertenencias de Shiryu había libros y revista apilados a un costado de su cama, dedujo que encontraría algo más interesante por parte del Dragón y como si esas pertenencias lo llamaran, se acercó con el fin de hallar con qué distraerse llevándose quizás una grata sorpresa.

Algo le llamó poderosamente la atención, entre los libros de autores, en su mayoría europeos, encontró varias revistas que jamás imaginó que el pelilargo poseyera en su poder. Sí, las revistas gay del Pegasus. Entonces, sus sospechas eran más que ciertas.

—¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! —exclamó Shiryu de pie con la bandeja en las manos.

Capricornio miró al muchacho cuando escuchó la exclamación y pudo ver en su rostro la vergüenza y el enojo. Las manos del Dragón temblaban haciendo peligrar el contenido de la bandeja plateada.

El Dragón, confundido, se quedó de piedra al ver lo que el español tenía en sus manos, ¡dioses! ¡Seiya y sus revistas! ¡Ya lo habían metido en demasiados problemas! Comenzaba a odiar a su amigo por traerle a su vida esas revistas, pero aún más a sí mismo por tenerlas entre sus cosas y no habérselas devuelto. ¡Un momento! ¿Y por qué no se las devolvió?

Solo restaba esperar la reacción del mayor. Contrario a lo esperado por Shiryu, Shura reaccionó de la forma más imprevista esbozando una pícara sonrisa, como si estuviera diciéndole "te descubrí". Como pudo, el Dragón dejó la bandeja tambaleante sobre la cama de Seiya.

—Eso... Eso... —balbuceó el pelilargo muy nervioso.  
—Está bien. Tranquilízate. —Capricornio no pudo evitar reír al ver el estado del otro—. No tiene nada de malo —dijo muy resuelto.  
—Es que... no es mío. Esas revistas no son mías. —Shiryu intentó explicar lejos de que algunas de sus palabras se entendieran con su balbuceo.  
—Sí. Claro, lo comprendo —aseguró el Santo Dorado de manera sospechosa, acaso ¿estaba siendo sarcástico?— Bueno, las dejare aquí —concluyó dejándolas donde las había encontrado, o sea entre los objetos del Dragón.  
—No, no comprendes. —El pelilargo se sintió ofendido por el tono de voz empleado en su compañero—. Esas revistas no me pertenecen.  
—Sí, lo entiendo. —De nuevo ese tono molesto en Shura—. Seguramente son de un amigo, ¿verdad?  
—Pues sí —reconoció Shiryu lanzando una risa nerviosa—; son de Seiya.  
—Está bien. No tienes nada que explicarme.  
—Siento que no me crees —se sinceró el Dragón y Capricornio intentó ser claro.  
—No es que no te crea. Está bien, no son tuyas, son de Seiya, pero... ¿por qué las tienes tú entonces? —dijo el Santo Dorado muy perspicaz— En tal caso vuelvo a repetirte: "Esta bien". Ahora, ¿Tomamos el té antes de que se enfríe? —propuso dando fin al tema.

El pelilargo se quedó sin palabras. Se puso a tomar el té con Shura, callado y sintiéndose en extremo nervioso por un lado y extrañado por el otro, ya que Capricornio en ningún momento mostró indicio de sentirse molesto o incómodo con la compañía de Shiryu. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Un hombre heterosexual saldría corriendo de allí, en cambio el Santo Dorado se quedó tomando amistosamente un té con el Dragón.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

"¿Por qué me sucede esto?", preguntó Shaka con los ojos cerrados. "¿Por qué me domina la ira?". Mantuvo intacta la posición de Loto, meditando profundamente. "¿Por qué?". Intentó averiguar y sin poder evitarlo exhaló el grito al mismo tiempo que Muu irrumpía en su cuarto para encontrarse con la escena de Virgo gritándole al techo de su habitación.

—¡¿Por qué carajo no me respondes?!

Aries frenó sus pasos y cuando el hindú notó su presencia, con suma vergüenza bajó el puño amenazante que le había dedicado a Buda por haberlo abandonado en un momento tan caótico.

—Si lo tratas así, menos querrá hablar contigo. —Muu caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y se sentó a su lado en la alfombra. El rubio escondió el rostro entre las piernas encogidas.  
—No me responde. Sé que tiene mucho que ver mi estado, he perdido la cordura en este lugar.  
—¿Tan mal te pone Ikki? —preguntó Muu con dolor, bajando la vista al suelo y jugando con el ruedo de su pantalón.  
—No solo Ikki. —Shaka intentó encontrar la respuesta, pero ni siquiera él la sabía—. Supongo que será todo.  
—¿Qué es todo?  
—Dime... —interrumpió Virgo cortando por lo sano; quizás por temor a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos prefería no ahondar en el tema— ¿A qué has venido?  
—Quería... pues quería ver como estabas —balbuceó Aries y acercó una mano hasta el rostro de su amigo para acariciarle con sutileza la sien.  
—¡Auch! —Se quejó el rubio retirándose del débil contacto de su compañero.  
—Lo siento. —Se disculpó.  
—No te preocupes. —El hindú llevó una mano a la herida sin tocarla directamente—. Estoy bien. No fue nada, algo superficial. —Y al recordarlo tuvo un cambio súbito de humor— ¡Ya me las va a pagar! ¡Una por una!  
—Shaka, sinceramente te desconozco —reconoció recordando al antiguo Shaka, ese tranquilo y pacífico, sin dudas un guerrero temerario, pero lleno de paz y templanza, en cambio el Virgo que tenía enfrente era por momentos un demonio con fuego en los ojos.  
—Lo sé. —Suspiró—. Ni yo me reconozco y si te soy sincero ya no reconozco a nadie.  
—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? —Muu notó algo extraño en las palabras del otro.  
—Que ya no sé quién es quién —respondió el rubio—. Ya no sé en quién confiar y en quién no —continuó recordando la discusión con Death Mask y Aphrodite.  
—¿A quién te refieres específicamente? —Aries temió ser él esa persona de la que le hindú hablaba.  
—A Aldebarán —contestó Shaka exhalando otro suspiro. Muu se desconcertó con esas palabras. ¿Aldebarán? Justo Tauro, quien era la persona en la que más se podía confiar, y eso Aries podía asegurarlo poniendo las manos en el fuego por él.  
—¿A Aldebarán? —repitió Muu confundido.  
—Pero creo que ya sé cuál es el papel que cumple en todo esto —dijo Virgo con pena—; temo corroborar mis sospechas. Ojalá que me equivoque.

Si en algo se basaba la amistad que Aries mantuvo toda la vida con el rubio fue la facilidad de comunicarse sin palabras. Muu comprendió a la perfección las palabras el otro y mantuvo en su corazón el mismo anhelo, pero para sacarse las dudas lo mejor era hablarlo con el mismo Aldebarán.

—Ya mismo voy con el grandote —dijo Muu firme y se puso de pie.  
—Espera —lo frenó el hindú—, ¿qué harás? Ten cuidado, no te equivoques.  
—Tranquilo. Ya veré en su momento qué postura tomarñe. —Lo tranquilizó Aries alejándose del cuarto.

Lejos de estar tranquilo, Shaka temía que su amigo se equivocara, pues por lo visto no había entendido del todo sus palabras, y si sus conjeturas eran ciertas Tauro resultaría gravemente herido, así que se puso de pie para ir detrás de Muu encontrándose en el pasillo con el ser, dueño de sus peores pesadillas, para colmo Ikki no tuvo mejor idea que abrir su bocaza.

—¿Qué pasa, niñita? —preguntó el Phoenix con sarcasmo— ¿Estabas en tu cuarto llorando? ¿Te duele mucho? —dijo señalando la herida del otro.

¿Por qué el Phoenix estaba peleando? Simplemente porque era la forma, la única, que tenía para mantener un contacto aunque fuera verbal con Virgo; lisa y llanamente, era el lenguaje de él.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el hindú señalándolo gravemente con el dedo índice. Ikki se quedó estático, no esperaba ver ese fuego en los ojos del "siempre meditando y tranquilo pequeño Buda". Por reflejo el Phoenix se señaló el pecho— ¡Sí, tú! —reafirmó— Después de la cena te quiero ver en el gimnasio.  
—¿Qué pasa? —El Phoenix no amedrentó, era demasiado orgulloso y se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado alcanzar el rostro de Shaka con el puño— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a pelear?  
—¡Más te vale —Virgo ignoró la ironía— que después de la cena estés allí!  
—¿Y por qué no ahora? —desafió con firmeza, el fuego en su interior, las llamas del Phoenix comenzaban a arder.  
—Porque será mejor cuando Saori y Shion se acuesten a dormir, "niño inteligente". En el gimnasio, alejados de ellos, no tendremos interrupciones —aclaró el Santo Dorado—. ¿O qué? Acaso ¿el Phoenix tiene miedo? —Él también era orgulloso. Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa molesta en los labios.  
—Después de cenar —confirmó Ikki conteniendo los puños—; sin armaduras. —Quiso ser más desafiante que el otro.  
—Bien —concedió el hindú sin quebrar su postura y el gesto altanero—; igual no pensaba tener esa ventaja —apuntaló refiriéndose, por supuesto, a las armaduras, una de Bronce y la otra de Oro.  
—Igual, santo de Oro —ironizó el Phoenix entendiendo la pulla—, sabes perfectamente que la armadura no tiene nada que ver, sino el cosmos.  
—Oh. El Phoenix dándome unas clases especiales —se burló riendo con autosuficiencia.  
—Las clases te las daré en el gimnasio, "marica".

No supo por qué, pero esa última palabra del Phoenix había sido como una daga directa a su agrietado corazón. Sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, Shaka se alejó del lugar sintiéndose un tanto confuso, sorprendiendo su pasividad no solo al Phoenix sino a los Santos curiosos (léase Milo y Aioria) que habían presenciado la discusión.

**(…)**

Muu buscó a su amigo Aldebarán por toda la mansión como quien busca a alguien en una estación de trenes. Sin opciones se dirigió a la cocina, lugar que durante la preparación de la cena y el almuerzo estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar para no estorbar a las cocineras y comerse todo antes de que estuviera listo. Sin embargo al único que dejaban entrar era a Tauro ya que con su simpatía había logrado ganarse la amistad de las comadres; pero, para sorpresa de Aries, no estaba allí y antes de que lo echaran a patadas de dicho lugar intentó averiguar de su paradero consiguiendo saber qué hacía unos pocos minutos había salido por la puerta trasera rumbo al amplio jardín de la mansión.

Y así fue. Sentado en la oscuridad de la noche, el grandote observaba, entristecido, las estrellas. Muu, envalentonado por la conversación que había mantenido con Shaka, no notó ese estado en su amigo -algo raro en él ya que casi siempre era el primero en darse cuenta de todo- y lo increpó de una haciéndolo volver en sí.

—Aldebarán, ¿tú que tienes que ver con el rumor? —El mentado supo lo que su amigo intentaba averiguar, por supuesto que sería muy hipócrita contestarle que era víctima de ese rumor, por eso Aldebarán bajo la vista profundamente avergonzado— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó indignado; necesitaba saberlo, escucharlo de la boca del otro— Respóndeme. ¿Tú tuviste que ver con esos rumores?

—Sí, Muu —respondió Tauro dolido—; yo... Yo inventé ese rumor.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —Muu intentó contenerse— Claro. Ahora entiendo. Le contaste a Aphrodite esa mentira sabiendo que él se encargaría de esparcirlo por todo el Santuario.

—Lo siento, Muu... Yo...

—¡¿Por qué le haces eso a Shaka?! Lo sospechaba, pero ahora no me quedan dudas, lo que no entiendo es por qué le tienes esa bronca. —Si de algo estaba seguro Aries era de que Virgo no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Muu, yo... —intentó explicarse.

—No me hables, Aldebarán —pidió tajante—; me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti. Creí que eras otra clase de persona.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Muu se metió dentro de la mansión con los ojos despidiendo furia. ¿Por qué Aldebarán había hecho semejante crueldad? Nunca lo esperó de él, Tauro era sencillamente bueno hasta la medula, tan bueno que a veces pasaba por tonto. Si tan solo Muu se hubiera quedado a escuchar las palabras del grandote, quien ahora derramaba angustia en soledad, todo cobraría sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo raro, una de las señales del Apocalipsis. ¡ _Se viene el fin del mundo_! Gritó alguien en la enorme mansión: Aldebarán no había entrado a cenar y Seiya aún no se había sentado a la mesa a comer.

Luego de la dichosa cena, demostrando una vez más que los Santos eran amos y señores de los rumores, la prometedora pelea Shaka vs Ikki tenía once votos a favor de Virgo y nueve a favor del Phoenix.

La mayoría esperaba impaciente a que Saori y Shion se fueran a dormir, y en más de una ocasión Kanon y Saga pensaron con seriedad en utilizar las supuestas aspirinas que el mayor de los gemelos tenía en su poder; pero había un grupo que rechazó la pelea, aunque no por eso dejaron de apostar. Tanto Shun, como Seiya, Shiryu y Muu consideraban que era un suicidio pelear sin armaduras.

Cuando todos subieron a sus cuartos aparentando irse a dormir, Ikki salió del suyo dispuesto a ir al gimnasio que quedaba pasando el jardín de la mansión, en las inmediaciones de la misma, estaba ¿impaciente? ¿Nervioso? ¿Asustado? No, ¿el Phoenix asustado? Jamás, "Phoenix" y "Asustado" eran dos palabras que no podían concebirse, no iban juntas; aunque por algo le temblaban un poco las piernas.

Shaka no se alejaba de ese estado tampoco, caminó de un lado al otro en su cuarto sintiéndose nervioso, sabía que debía mantener la calma, pero estaba tan impaciente que fue el primero en llegar al gimnasio acompañado por Muu. ¡Que mangas de pendejos! Pensó más de uno al ver una actitud tan infantil por parte de dos Santos de renombre dentro de su rango. Atravesando el pasillo con sigilo y bajando las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer ruido, el Phoenix llegó a la sala encontrándose con cierta persona.

—¿Hyoga? —Ikki se extrañó al ver a su compañero interceptando su camino en la penumbra de la sala— Sal de mi camino, ganso.

—Ikki... es una locura. Lo sabes. Te matará. —No era que Hyoga no le tuviera fe a su amigo, de hecho había apostado diez dólares por él, pero eran lo mismos motivos de siempre, lo que lo llevaba a Seiya meterse en las discusiones de esos dos, todo en pos de evitarle el daño.

—¡¿Tú quú sabes, ruso de porquería?! —exclamó el Phoenix sintiéndose ofendido, creyendo que el otro no confiaba en su poder. Cuando en un intento desesperado el Cisne quiso tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta para hacerle entender la caótica situación en la que se había metido, el Phoenix reaccionó quitándose de encima esas manos con desprecio y violencia— ¡No me toques! —Sin embargo Ikki bajó los humos al notar el estado del otro, varias veces había notado las reacciones del Cisne y aunque no quería conocer los motivos, en ese instante no tuvo más opciones que reconocer lo obvio, fue por eso que agregó— Hyoga... yo... Lo siento.

—A veces, Ikki —habló Hyoga con sumo dolor y bronca en el tono de voz— eres un cretino y no te das cuenta de nada.

El Cisne atinó a irse, pero el Phoenix lo tomó de un hombro y lo hizo girar para encontrarse con las lágrimas del otro, lágrimas apenas perceptibles que la luz de la luna le permitía ver. No supo por qué, pero el Phoenix sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero también supo que no era prudente hacer eso y jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Así que optó por hablarle con tranquilidad.

—No te preocupes, Cisne. Verás que no me pasará nada.

—¿M-Me lo prometes? —balbuceó sonriendo apenas.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Ikki y levantó una mano para secarle una lágrima—. Iré… y le partiré la cara a ese rubio oxigenado.

Hyoga cerró los ojos, cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeció al débil contacto. Nunca creyó que el Phoenix pudiera ser capaz de ponerle una mano encima con un gesto distinto que a los empujones y golpes cotidianos que le dedicaba. O bueno, eso antes de la llegada de Shaka a la mansión, pues desde que habían llegado los Santos Dorados el Phoenix gastaba las energías que empleaba con el Cisne enteramente con Virgo. ¡Y hasta eso extrañaba el Cisne!

Ikki dejó a Hyoga en la sala, rodeado de penumbra, salió por la puerta de la cocina y luego por la trasera atravesando la hierba húmeda hasta llegar al enorme gimnasio. Cuando entró no solo estaba Shaka con su rosario, sentado en la posición de Loto y con los ojos cerrados, sino absolutamente todos. O bueno, casi todos.

El Phoenix se quitó la campera de Jean y la dejó caer al suelo, caminó con sus jeans gastados hasta quedar frente a Virgo. Se podría decir que no vestía acorde a la ocasión, pero eso sinceramente era lo de menos, lo único que lamentaría sería estropear su camiseta favorita de colo azul, pero en fin, le daría su lección al rubio.

—Pensé que te habías acobardado —pronunció el hindú curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

—No suelo ser puntual con mis citas —ironizó el Phoenix—. Perdón por hacerte esperar. ¿Estabas ansioso por verme, cariño?

—Te haré tragar tus palabras.

—Inténtalo —desafió Ikki y supo que ese sería el detonador para Shaka.

Luego de decir eso, el cosmos de Virgo se hizo visible en todo su esplendor, una ilusión que el Phoenix ya conocía también se pudo apreciar: La flor de Loto abriéndose. Supo lo que el hindú tenía en mente y para ello se preparó, el rubio no lo dudó y exclamó al mismo tiempo que la ilusión de los muertos se hacía presente.

—¡Tenku Haya! ¡Shinin Mouryou! —La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Virgo se esfumó cuando escuchó las palabras del otro.

—Conozco tus técnicas. Y esa en particular no funcionará conmigo. —Con habilidad esquivó el ataque y elevando también su cosmos contraatacó, si el rubio quería jugar sucio, jugarían sucio— ¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou!

Una ráfaga de energía fue hacia el hindú quien no rompió su postura, y dicha técnica resultó frenada por la barrera que este había creado para defenderse, Ikki supuso que Shaka haría eso, sin embargo Virgo se vio en la necesidad de abrir sus ojos. ¿Tanto había mejorado el Phoenix?

—¡Khan! —exclamó el hindú abriendo los ojos y poniéndose súbitamente de pie, había subestimado al Phoenix.

Ikki se sintió un tanto satisfecho por haber conseguido quebrar su defensa y obligarlo a actuar, era todo un logro. En semejante momento tenso se escuchó una voz que rogaba por detener el encuentro.

—¡Deténganse! Lo que hacen es una locura —exclamó Shun—, ¡es suicidio pelear sin armadura!

Era cierto, el fin no era matarse sino darse una buena paliza, pero el tema se les estaba yendo de las manos. Andrómeda supo que nada podía hacer para evitar la pelea, pero por lo menos quería hacerlos recapacitar de la gravedad del asunto.

Ikki no dejaría el asunto ahí, así que sin dudarlo se le fue al humo con un golpe más bien físico que Shaka logró esquivar con pericia y tan rápido que, a los ojos comunes, pareció desaparecer.

Con la mano abierta Virgo logró impactar en el pecho del Phoenix moviéndose a un costado con velocidad para evitar un posible contraataque. En efecto el Phoenix intentó devolverle el golpe sin éxito y sorpresivamente, a pesar de haber recibido de lleno la técnica del hindú, Ikki volvió a la carga obligando al rubio a defenderse con su rosario. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Shaka se sintió sobrepasado, pues un tercer golpe intentó impactarle en la cara que por suerte pudo frenarlo a tiempo con un brazo.

Ambos tuvieron que reconocer que la pelea estaba siendo difícil, Shaka recién había logrado llegar una vez teniendo éxito, y aunque el Phoenix iba por el tercer intento no lo había logrado. Para sorpresa de todos y sin dejarlo respirar al rubio un cuarto golpe del Phoenix llegó a destino impactando en su estómago. Sin dejarse vencer el hindú golpeó el bazo de Ikki para retirar ese puño cargado de cosmos.

Más atento, Shaka esquivó un quinto golpe y encontró el momento propicio que estuvo esperando desde el comienzo de la pelea, una milésima de segundo en donde el Phoenix bajó la guardia permitiéndole a Virgo que su mano abierta llegara a su estómago justo al mismo tiempo que Virgo, cansado de no llegar a ningún punto, exclamó: "¡Tenbu Hourin!".

Más de uno creyó, y estaban en lo cierto, el hindú exageraba, ni que el Phoenix fuera un enemigo, ni que esa pelea fuera una Guerra Santa. Igual, el rubio se quedó con la técnica a mitad de camino, pues Ikki cayó de rodillas para luego desplomarse en el suelo frente a él.

Recibir dos golpes bien puestos de Shaka era toda una proeza, ya con el primero, cualquier Santo sin armadura hubiera caído, sin embargo Virgo se desconcertó pues había notado que en varias oportunidades el Phoenix había disminuido su poder. ¿Por qué? Quizás para... ¿para evitarle hacerle daño?

El hindú se preguntó eso sin entender por qué el Phoenix lo había proteguido de sí mismo cuando un dolor en su abdomen inevitablemente lo hizo caer de rodillas. Con las manos en el suelo comprendió lo mucho que Ikki había mejorado en ese tiempo; había creído equivocadamente que sus golpes no le habían surtido efecto.

No obtante era obvio que por dos trompadas no iban a morirse, el Phoenix solo se quedó un rato en el suelo tratando de atrapar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones y que los golpes del otro en el abdomen le habían privado.

Técnicamente fue un empate, eso dijeron los que habían votado a favor del Phoenix ya que los que habían votado por el rubio alegaban que Ikki había caído primero y por ende Shaka era el ganador. Fue un gran revuelo hasta que... sí, hasta que dos personas se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

El Phoenix se puso de pie adolorido para tener que soportar la furia de su diosa y del Patriarca, y de mal en peor, su hermanito, su querido y adorado hermanito, había ido hasta donde Shaka estaba de rodillas para ayudarlo a incorporarse dedicándole a su hermano mayor una mirada de desaprobación y enojo. ¡Eso sí que era mucho! No solo lo habían golpeado, no solo había perdido -así lo sentía el Phoenix-, no solo había tenido que soportar el enojo de las eminencias, que para colmo su hermanito se enojaba con él ayudando a su enemigo.

Luego de que Saori les ordenó a los Santos que se hicieran presentes en la sala de la mansión, cada uno fue caminando con lentitud a lo que sería su "castigo", aunque tanto Shion como Saori estaban enojados solo con dos personas.

Hyoga era uno de los Santos que había presenciado la pelea, desde afuera espiaba por una abertura. Creyó que nadie lo encontraría, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba.

—No te preocupes tanto por él.

—Maestro. ¿Cómo supo que yo estaría aquí? —preguntó el Cisne desconcertado ya que el gimnasio era inmenso y donde él estaba era técnicamente imposible de hallar salvo para aquellos Santos que vivían allí y conocían a la perfección las inmediaciones de la mansión.

—Me imaginé que vendrías a verlo y te busqué —dijo Camus con un tono de voz lineal. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y agregó—: No te preocupes. Él es fuerte y aunque Shaka también lo es... Lo conozco, no sería capaz de hacerle más daño del que resistiría.

—Sí... Yo... Es... —balbuceó sintiéndose incómodo por ser descubierto por su maestro en tan extraña situación— Es mi amigo... Y me preocupé... —Intentó explicar lo inexplicable, por lo menos teniendo en cuenta que dar los motivos de su acto implicaba confesar sus sentimientos, y estaba frente a su maestro. No podía, sin embargo Acuario no necesitó escuchar esos motivos, así que con tranquilidad le habló al respecto.

—No hace falta —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Vamos? No me quiero perder esto por nada del mundo. Pagaría entrada por verlo, te lo juro.

Sí, a pesar de parecer un muerto en vida, Camus solía tener sentido del humor, así que consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de su pupilo, los dos apresuraron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la sala y escuchar la perorata de Shion y Saori hacia los dos involucrados en la pelea de esa noche.

Llegaron cuando la función ya había comenzado, Saori caminaba de un lado al otro tomándose la cabeza con una mano. Shion, sentado en el sillón, mantuvo un semblante serio con los dedos entrelazados debajo de la barbilla y los codos sobre las piernas.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes dos! —dijo Saori cual madre— ¡No sabemos qué hacer con ustedes dos! —Corrigió, refiriéndose a Shion. Los dos acusados estaban cabizbajos, imaginaban que el castigo esa vez sería mucho peor.

—Quiero dejarles en claro —el Patriarca habló con serenidad— que este comportamiento es inaceptable entre Santos. Saori y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. —Le cedió la palabra a la señorita.

—Sí —agregó Athena con firmeza—, ¡una sola pelea más! ¡Una sola discusión más! ¡Una vez más que esto ocurra! —Los miró fijamente, ambos Santos levantaron la vista y le sostuvieron la mirada— Serán expulsados de la Orden. —Más de uno lanzo un "¡Oh!" sintiéndose horrorizado, aquello era peor que la misma muerte y para sumar al terror, Shion continuó hablando secundando las palabras de Saori.

—Y despojados de sus armaduras. Eso desde ya.

Ikki y Shaka nada dijeron, supieron que esa vez el asunto era serio. Shion y Saori hablaron con claridad y firmeza, demostrándoles que estaban muy dispuestos a llevar a cabo lo amenazado, sin dudarlo un segundo y por más que la Orden se quedara sin los dos mejores Santos en su clase.

—¡Por mi padre! —exclamó Saori dejándose caer en el sillón— ¡Se me parte la cabeza! —Qué ironía, ya que ella había nacido de un dolor de cabeza de Zeus.

¡Y para que abrió la boca! El Santo más fiel y servicial de Athena subió a toda prisa las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones y en el cuarto de Saga husmeó entre las pertenencias de este al recordar el frasco de aspirinas.

Aioros volvió triunfante cediéndole a su diosa la medicación y Saga, en la otra punta abrió grande los ojos al ver ese frasco de donde Saori bebió sin prestarle atención. Con sigilo, arrastrándose de costado por la pared, buscó una puerta por donde escaparse.

Y mientras Seiya le alcanzaba un vaso a la señorita, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que cayó redonda en el sillón. Imagínense la reacción de doscientos Santos al ver a su diosa caer. Mientras Seiya gritaba pensando que Hypnos había tenido algo que ver con la "muerte" de Athena, el resto ya se estaba poniendo las armaduras para una nueva guerra Santa.

Shion, por suerte, reaccionó a tiempo descubriendo que Saori aún permanecía con vida, desmayada, pero su pulso era normal y estaba bien. Cuando Saga alcanzó a dar la vuelta para escaparse, un hombre cruzado de brazos y con la mirada penetrante le frenó el paso.

—¿Conque aspirinas? ¿Eh? —dijo Aioros muy serio.

—Este... —Géminis buscó algo para escapar de tan tensa situación— Tendré que ir a la farmacia y avisarle al farmacéutico de los efectos secundarios.

—¡Saga! —reprochó Sagitario— ¡No mientas más!

—¡Si sabes para qué me mortificas entonces! —exclamó.

—Eres un hombre adulto, por todos los dioses, compórtate como tal. —Aioros lo retó con severidad.

—Además... tú le diste a Saori esa droga.

—¡Porque no me imaginé que tendrías algo así entre tus cosas! —Eso era más que obvio, no le daría algo peligroso a su diosa.

—¡Ya! ¡No me grites más! —pidió Saga— Hablamos luego.

—¡No te vas a escapar! —aseguró Sagitario— ¡Más tarde me explicarás todo! Dioses, tienes treinta años y te comportas como un crío de quince. ¿Cuándo cambiarás? —alcanzó a decirle a su compañero antes de que desapareciera del todo. Géminis le respondió a su amigo de espaldas, privándole de su media sonrisa pícara.

—Nunca. Porque así te gusto.

Aioros negó con la cabeza y volvió a la sala para encontrarse con su diosa en perfectas condiciones y sin entender en absoluto nada de lo que había ocurrido. Seiya, a su lado, la apantallaba con una revista y Shion le tomaba el pulso mientras el resto de Santos se encontraba conglomerados frente al sillón, en verdad preocupados.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, pues él no tenía nada que ocultar, Sagitario les aclaró que ese frasco se lo había quitado a Saga y que ni imaginó lo que era. Luego de retar a Aioros por dar algo sin saber bien lo que era, llegó la consecuente pregunta: ¿qué hacía Saga con algo así entre sus pertenencias? Y como Géminis nunca le rindió cuentas a nadie explicó nada más que era un sedante para poder dormir. Y que se lo había dado su hermano menor. Ahora las miradas inquisidoras recayeron en Kanon quien con soltura solo agregó: "Me cuesta dormir a veces". Algo raro intuyeron en todo eso. En fin, esa noche había sido larga, ya era tarde y lo mejor era acostarse a dormir cuanto antes. Poco a poco cada Santo fue subiendo las escaleras comentando la pelea como quien comenta un partido de fútbol.

Shun esperó a que todos subieran para quedarse a solas con su hermano mayor, quien aún se encontraba de pie bajo el descanso de la escalera. Antes de seguir al resto, Andrómeda le dejó en claro a Ikki que desaprobaba por completo su comportamiento.

—Hermano, no puedo creer hasta qué punto has llegado.

—¡Shun! ¡¿Tú también?! —Era lo único que necesitaba el Phoenix para terminar la noche.

—¡No me hables! —exclamó con el dedo índice en alto y sorprendiendo a su hermano, quien nunca esperó una reacción así de su parte.

—H-Hermanito —se desconcertó.

—No me hables hasta que vayas y hagas las paces con Shaka.

Sin más, firme como nunca, Shun se alejó hacia su cuarto dejando a Ikki por completo desarmado y devastado; eso sí que era demasiado para él, sabía que su hermanito le hablaba en serio porque pudo ver ese fuego en sus ojos.

En parte tuvo que reconocer que si no intentaba arreglar las cosas para crear un clima estable con Virgo, no solo lo expulsarían de la Orden y no solo perdería su armadura, sino también a Shun. Tarde o temprano, si no hacían las paces, volvería a ocurrir con consecuencias desagradables.

**(…)**

Durante esa noche Ikki no pudo dormir por culpa de unas horribles pesadillas que lo acosaban cual Guerra Santa onírica, en donde se veía a sí mismo pelear a muerte con Shaka causándole una herida fatal con tan solo un golpe de puño. Luego, todos lo miraban con desaprobación y lo señalaban como un asesino. De por sí el sueño era bastante idiota, pero ¿quién dice que no lo son a veces? Y lo peor para el Phoenix no era haber matado en dicho sueño a Virgo con un golpe insignificante, sino la inquisidora postura de los demás. Eso creyó el Phoenix cuando despertó entrada la mañana en el cuarto de su hermanito con quien compartía la habitación.

Ikki se puso de pie, se vistió, se preparó y bajó a la sala en donde había puro barullo, Santos de todos los colores dialogaban sobre las posibles salidas, cansados ya de estar encerrados todos los días en esa mansión.

El Phoenix ignoró esa charla y se dirigió a la cocina. Se le hacía extraño no ver a Shaka por ningún lado, molestando como era su costumbre bien temprano por la mañana, pero en dicho lugar Shun dialogaba con su amiga June, ambos al costado de la mesada esperando por el agua caliente. En la mesa, Shiryu y Seiya desayunaban lo poco que quedaba en sus tazas y platos.

—Buenos días —saludó el Phoenix al pasar. Luego de ser correspondido el saludo, su hermano menor lo encaró.  
—¿Ya has hablado con Shaka?  
—¿Eh? —Se extrañó Ikki y estiró la mano para alcanzar una taza mientras se quejaba— ¡Hermanito! ¡Recién me despierto! ¿Sí? No vengas con eso a estas horas. —June, quien escuchaba la conversación, se mantuvo ajena y entretenida con la preparación del té para ella y para su amigo.  
—Hermano —reprochó Andrómeda serio como nunca antes visto—, Shaka estuvo toda la mañana encerrado en su cuarto.  
—Supongo que estará meditando.  
—¿Y si se siente mal? —retrucó agudo.  
—¡No es problema mío! ¿Para qué tiene a sus amigos? —argumentó el Phoenix alcanzando la tetera— Muu no está por ningún lado. Seguro debe estar con él —concluyó para menguar la situación al ver el rostro de reproche en su hermano. Pasaron unos segundos y aunque el Phoenix ignoró esa punzante mirada, se le hizo difícil seguir soportando— ¡Oh! ¡Maldición! Está bien. Iré —Ikki vio un gesto de satisfacción en el otro—; pero después de desayunar, no quiero que me caiga mal la comida.  
—Irás, Ikki Kido —aseguró Shun bien firme y señalándolo con un dedo—; irás porque no te alcanzará la vida para conseguir mi perdón.  
—Ten. Aquí tienes —dijo June cediéndole la taza a su amigo con una voz apagada y sin vida.

Mientras Seiya y Shiryu habían abandonado la cocina, Ikki apuró su desayuno para escapar cuanto antes de la presencia de su hermanito. Nunca pensó en su vida que su pequeño y adorable hermano lo intimidaría de tal forma, pero era algo real, tan real como la inminente charla "amena" con Shaka y, por Ares, se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

Nada apabullaba al Phoenix, absolutamente nada, salvo su pequeño hermano. ¡¿Quién iría a pensar que era su punto débil?! El Phoenix dejó la taza en la pileta y se alejó de la cocina para buscar con qué entretenerse y así retrasar el encuentro con Virgo. June aprovechó la tan ansiada soledad, algo prácticamente imposible con tanta gente alrededor, para preguntarle a su amigo algo que la tenía sin dormir.

—Shun —pronunció jugando con el saquito de té.  
—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Shun curioso y mordiendo su tostada. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Eso me pregunto yo... ¿qué pasa?  
—¿A q-qué te refieres? —Andrómeda dejó la tostada para prestarle atención a su amiga.  
—No quiero equivocarme con esto, pero... ¿qué pasa con Shaka?  
—¿Con Shaka? —Esa conversación se le hacía aún más extraña— Pues... Ya sabes... Mi hermano...  
—No —interrumpió Camaleón—; no me refiero a tu hermano, sino a ti. —Al ver el rostro de pregunta en el otro optó por ser más sincera—. Tus sentimientos por Shaka... —Fue sutil.  
—Sigo sin entender, June. ¿Tú te refieres a lo que siento por él? —Su amiga asintió así que Shun, muy pensativo, comenzó a expresarse— Me cae bien. No porque sea Virgo, pero me simpatiza, es un buen Santo y buena persona. Un Santo muy poderoso. Y si te soy sincero, te cuento un pequeño secreto: Yo lo admiro, y es mi ejemplo a seguir —finalizó con una sonrisa y arqueando fugazmente las cejas—. Pero eso último no lo sabe ni mi hermano. —June bajó la vista y lanzó un suspiro, Andrómeda notó la decepción en ella y por eso agregó—: ¡Vamos, June! Somos amigos. Con confianza. Eso no era lo que querías preguntarme. —La muchacha levantó la vista y sonrió al verse descubierta; si se consideraban amigos debían hablar con franqueza y sin vergüenza, por eso sin tapujos la Camaleón continuó adelante.  
—¿Sientes algo por Shaka? —Al notar que era la misma pregunta que antes volvió a formularla—: ¿Te gusta Shaka?

Shun no necesitó que su amiga fuera más específica, con el tono empleado en la primera pregunta ya había comprendido sus intenciones. Andrómeda abrió grande los ojos y lanzó una risa nerviosa antes de responderle.

—Pero, June... ¡Shaka es hombre! —Eso era más que evidente.  
—Sí, pero eso no quita...  
—No. Y antes de que me preguntes te respondo: No me gustan los hombres. —A pesar de ser firme en sus palabras, no mostró dureza ni enojo.  
—Pero Shaka es mucho más que un simple hombre —dijo June reconociendo la belleza celestial de él.  
—Aun así, no —mintió Shun escondiendo el rostro y bebiendo de la taza.

La muchacha sonrió más relajada, quitándose un gran peso de los hombros. Shun permaneció un tanto callado y muy pensativo, analizando las preguntas de ella y cuestionándose lo mismo. Se sentía una basura al mentirle a su mejor amiga sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero tampoco podía jurar que era amor lo que le producía Virgo, era más bien un encantamiento, quizás uno fugaz, por lo que creía, en su interior, que lo mejor era mentirle.

Mientras que en la cocina los amigos dialogaban de ese tema, Ikki caía en la cuenta de que no ganaba nada retrasando el tiempo. A medida que subía los escalones en dirección a los cuartos, en su interior se preguntaba si Shaka en verdad estaba meditando o se encontraba agonizando en la cama. En ese momento la pesadilla volvió a su mente.

Por fortuna la puerta se encontraba abierta y dentro de la habitación Muu le colocaba un ungüento a su amigo quien, recostado en la cama, se incorporó con prisa al ver al Phoenix en su cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres? —Sí, Virgo no estaba con ánimos, había terminado de dialogar con su amigo sobre la supuesta "traición" de Aldebarán.  
—Uh, qué histérica niñita. —Se molestó el Phoenix—. Parece que no escarmentaste. —Pero enseguida recordó que estaba allí para hacer un pacto momentáneo de paz y no para seguir peleando.  
—¡¿Quieres más Phoenix?! ¿Vienes a buscar más? —Se impacientó, su amigo al costado se mantuvo neutro e ignorando la disputa.  
—¡Vete a la mierda, rubio arrogante! —exclamó apretando los puños.  
—¡Vete tú primero! —respondió Virgo con fuego en sus ojos.  
—¡Contigo no se puede hablar! —dijo Ikki y sorpresivamente se fue del cuarto como un huracán grado cinco sin conseguir una reconciliación por intereses comunes. De seguro que el hindú tampoco quería perder su armadura. Shaka se quedó asombrado con las últimas palabras del Phoenix y buscando la mirada de Aries, este, sin corresponderle dicha mirada, le aclaró su duda.  
—Aparentemente venía a hablar contigo en son de paz.

Virgo dejó que su espalda cayera pesada sobre el colchón y exhalando un suspiro tuvo que reconocer que había estado mal y precipitado. Si lo hubiera dejado hablar al Phienix quizás las cosas no estarían tan mal entre ellos; ya comenzaba a fastidiarle el trato despectivo de Ikki. ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse su odio?

En la sala, los Santos Dorados intentaban ponerse de acuerdo lejos de conseguirlo, mientas algunos proponían salidas nocturnas, otros diurnas, y dentro de esas posibilidades millones de opciones.

Milo y Aioria habían puesto sus energías en una nueva treta para embaucar a Shun, porque se les hacía complicado sodomizar a Seiya con Jabu dando vueltas y muy atento. No era que le tuvieran miedo a un simple Santo de Bronce, pero tampoco era cuestión de que los rumores llegaran hasta Athena, o aun peor para ellos, al Patriarca. Y mientras Ikki no se alertara por eso, ellos pondrían todo su empeño en su nueva víctima que ya se les hacía agua la boca con tanta inocencia y dulzura dando vuelta.

**(…)**

Ya iba un mes y medio desde la llegada de los Santos Dorados a la mansión y más de uno no veía la hora de que se fueran, así como de irse. ¿Qué demonios hablaban durante tantas horas Shion y Saori en el despacho de esta última? Mejor era no saberlo.

—Entonces —pronunció Saori sentada frente a Shion—; repasemos.  
—Sí —combinó el Patriarca con firmeza—. Aries, al ser la primera casa, deberá tener un cartel luminoso que diga: "Bienvenidos al Santuario". Con respecto a su dueño, Muu se podrá encargar del mantenimiento de las cosas…  
—¿Y tiene algún conocimiento de electricidad y plomería? O sea... sé que repara armaduras, pero no es lo mismo. —Athena intentó contradecirlo con respeto.  
—Es cuestión de preguntarle, pero sino tendrá que hacerlo. Es el que más al tanto está del tema. —Por todos los dioses, el serio peligro que correría no sólo dicho Santo, sino todas las instalaciones eléctricas, de gas y plomería de todo el Santuario.  
—Pasemos a... Shaka. —Quería tocar ese punto de inmediato pues se imaginaba la reacción del Santo al enterarse de su nuevo deber—. No creo que Shaka sepa de yoga. O sea, es una buena idea —intentó ser sutil—, algo que atraerá a mucha gente, pero... Virgo, dudo que esté de acuerdo.  
—No tendrá más opciones —alegó con una amplia sonrisa fugaz—. ¿Qué opinas de Camus? No es muy sociable y para las ventas es necesario alguien con carisma. —La muchacha estaba cansada de preguntar siempre lo mismo.  
—¿Sabe Camus de helados? ¿Sabe prepararlos?  
—Eso es lo de menos. Todo en la vida se aprende.  
—Aphrodite... este me gusta. —Por fin Saori hallaba algo con lo que podía estar medianamente de acuerdo—. Exhibirá sus rosas, no creo que eso le moleste. Siempre y cuando se acuerde de extraerles el veneno.  
—Oh, Sí. No queremos tener un juicio apenas abrimos por envenenamiento.  
—Esto sí que no Shion. —Se alertó Saori al leer la labor de Aioria en la hoja—. Es muy peligroso para Leo.  
—Sí, yo también lo pensé... pero no se me ocurre nada mejor para él.  
—Además... ¿dónde conseguirá los leones? —Athena descartó esa posibilidad de inmediato.  
—No temo por Aioria, sino por la gente. Sino aprende a domarlos, nuevamente: No queremos un juicio por asesinato.

Saori iba a acotar algo oportuno, pero alguien golpeó a la puerta y con una sonrisa agradeció interiormente la interrupción ya que la reunión lograba ponerla más que nerviosa con las descabelladas y desesperadas ideas de Shion. Supo quién era y por eso dio de inmediato el permiso correspondiente.

—Adelante, Ikki.  
—Saori. ¿Me llamaste? —Ikki entró al despacho y miró al Patriarca, luego depositó la vista, curioso, en su diosa.  
—Toma asiento, por favor. —Le ofreció la dama con gentileza señalándole con la mano una silla debajo de la ventana. El Phoenix la tomóa y la acerco hasta el amplio escritorio para después sentarse con cara de pregunta; Athena esbozó una sonrisa al ver la impaciencia de su guerrero—. Te preguntarás por qué te he mandado a llamar —dijo Saori acomodando con rapidez las hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa cuando el Phoenix se puso a husmear. Ikki solo asintió e intentó no mirar al hombre, quien se mantenía ajeno y neutro—. Pues, con Shion hemos hablado seriamente de tu problema con Shaka.  
—Yo no tengo ningún problema con él. —Se defendió el Phoenix con prisa y agregó con un deje de enojo en sus palabras—: Él tiene un problema conmigo. Yo no le hice nada.  
—No se trata de quién le hizo a quién —dijo Shion con voz calma abriendo la boca por primera vez desde la llegada del Santo de Bronce.  
—El punto, Ikki —continuó ella—, es que las cosas no pueden seguir así. No sé qué tipo de problema tuvieron o que pasó entre ustedes, pero no toleramos ese comportamiento entre Santos. Entre compañeros.  
—No entiendo el fin de esta conversación. —Se impacientó el Phoenix cansado de dar vueltas y de escuchar el sermón.  
—Queremos que hagas las paces con Shaka —dijo el Patriarca con firmeza.  
—No hay problema —aseguró Ikki poniéndose de pie para irse cuanto antes.  
—No, Ikki. —Saori notó el tono de voz empleado en su guerrero—. Escúchame bien. Si en las próximas horas no se tratan como corresponde, tomaré cartas en el asunto y te aseguro que no te gustará. —Con habilidad agregó—: Y Shun me ayudará.  
—¡¿Y por qué me lo dicen a mí?! —explotó el Phoenix harto de ser el blanco de las autoridades— ¡¿Qué he hecho yo?! ¡Él vino a la mansión a joder mi jodida vida!  
—Ikki, esa no es forma de dirigirte —lo censuró el hombre asombrado por la actitud del Santo frente a la diosa.  
—No te preocupes, Shion —interrumpió Saori acostumbrada a los arrebatos del Phoenix, con el tiempo habían tomado la suficiente confianza y se había formado una extraña amistad; para nada le molestaba el tono de Ikki, de hecho lo comprendía.  
—Te vuelvo a repetir: No me importa saber los motivos, ni quién tiene la culpa. Solo me interesa verlos en un mismo cuarto sin que se estén matando —dijo Athena con solidez.  
—Y no te preocupes por Shaka. Esta conversación la tuvimos primero con él. —Shion entrelazó los dedos y clavó una mirada paciente en las pupilas grises del otro.  
—¿Puedo irme? —Los ánimos de Ikki habían menguado.  
—Ve, pero derecho a hablar con Shaka —ordenó ella casi en un grito pues su amigo ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Ikki lanzó improperios por doquier, enojado con Saori por obligarlo de una manera tan cruel: Utilizando a Shun como arma, y con Shion por consentir al rubio oxigenado, con su propio hermanito por ser tan importante en su vida, y con la vida misma que se le reía a carcajadas en la cara.

Saga se encontraba desplegando toda su sensualidad, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta de Shaka y la otra en el pecho; muy gestual, le sonreía al otro quien correspondía solo por cortesía. Con esa escena patética se encontró Ikki al subir a los cuartos. Se le hacía tan desagradable verlo a Géminis tan desesperado por un poco de atención. El Phoenix se acercó con seguridad a ese par que dialogaba, alcanzando a oír parte de la conversación.

—Y como supongo que a ti esas cosas no te gustan, ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos y vamos a cenar a algún lado?  
—Gracias, Saga, pero no tengo dinero —respondió Virgo con sutileza observando por encima del hombro del Santo al otro Santo más joven que venía en camino con la decisión en los ojos.  
—Eso es lo de menos. Si yo invito, yo pago. Ya pasé esa edad y aunque me gusta el cine prefiero... —Pero Saga se censuró de golpe al ver al muchacho a su lado—. ¿Qué quieres, Ikki?  
—Necesito hablar con Shaka —respondió Ikki mirándolo fugazmente para luego ignorándolo olímpicamente— ¿Tienes un segundo, rubio?  
—Perdón —pronunció Géminis extrañado y apoyando una mano en el hombro del Phoenix, e incorporándose en una postura amenazante agregó—: Está hablando conmigo. ¿Puedes esperar? —Pendejo maleducado, susurró a lo último.  
—Tranquilo, Géminis —dijo el Santo de Bronce entre dientes y mirando esa mano sobre su hombro con desprecio—. No es mi intención robártelo. Solo quiero hablar con él. Después será todo tuyo y lo podrás llevar a cenar a donde quieras.  
—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió el rubio al ver que Saga iba a acotar algo con furia—. Por empezar... Saga, no —dijo mirando al mayor—; te lo agradezco, pero no creo siquiera que vaya al cine. Ikki —se dirigió al otro—, si vienes a molestarme, te lo re agradezco, pero paso.

Sin más el hindú se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a los dos hombres en el pasillo mirándose con rareza. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Sencillamente Shaka los había plantado a los dos.

Casi al mismo tiempo fueron hacia la puerta para golpearla, dedicándose luego miradas asesinas. Y como Virgo no se molestó ni en contestar se fueron, derrotados, cada uno por su lado.

Saga llegó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, a un costado, en el catre armado para Aioros, dicho Santo se encontraba leyendo un libro. Sin mirar a su compañero esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si bien Saga no vio esa sonrisa volteó para notar la vestimenta del otro y su aire tranquilo.

—¿Qué? ¿No irás?  
—Lo mismo te pregunto —respondió Sagitario apartando la vista de su libro—. Aparentemente no tuviste éxito.  
—No —se quejó—. Si ese pendejo de Ikki no hubiera aparecido...  
—Igual, ¿no irás al cine con todos los demás?  
—¿Y ser el niñero de esa manga de críos? No, gracias —respondió Géminis bordeando la cama para quedar frente a su amigo.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aioros incómodo al ver una mirada extraña en el otro.  
—¿Por qué tú no vas?  
—Pues... por los mismos motivos por los que tú no irás —contestó Sagitario para proseguir un tanto triste—. Además... ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo te la pasas todo el día detrás de ese rubio? —Saga esbozó una gran sonrisa entrelazando los dedos sobre la rodilla recién cruzada. Aioros odiaba cuando su compañero le hacía eso— ¡Ya, Saga! ¡Eres cruel! ¿Lo sabías? —Se enojó dedicándole una mirada de furia. Géminis se divirtió más con esa reacción previsible en el dueño del Noveno Templo.  
—Es tu culpa, por comportarte como un crío.  
—¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes?! —Sagitario, por completo ofendido, se acostó dándole la espalda.  
—Lo sé. Por eso te lo digo. —No rompió su divertida postura.  
—¡Y si lo sabes! ¡¿Por qué me torturas así?! —Se indignó Aioros incorporándose con celeridad.  
—Porque quiero ver hasta dónde llegas.  
—Eres un idiota. Siempre lo fuiste y lo idiota no se te quitará con los años. —Sagitario se puso de pie con rapidez.  
—Yo seré idiota, pero tú un hipócrita. —Saga lo imitó poniéndose de pie sin dejar de lado esa sonrisita molesta.  
—Idiota —vociferó con furia.  
—Hipócrita —retrucó sonriendo aún más.  
—Deja de sonreír porque te partiré la boca —amenazó Aioros con un dedo en alto.  
—¿De un beso? —Géminis arqueó las cejas por un efímero instante.  
—Desafíame —propuso con incomodidad.  
—Lo estoy haciendo. Cobarde —dijo de manera muy hiriente.  
—¡¿Yo cobarde?! —explotó Sagitario y viendo la situación agregó—: Bueno, sí. ¡¿Y qué?! Por lo menos no me comporto como un adolescente hormonal de quince años detrás de la chica popular de su colegio. ¡Soy hombre! ¡Y bien hombre! ¡Tengo mi orgullo, carajo!  
—Bonito discurso. —Saga se cruzó de brazos.  
—Me voy —avisó Aioros lejos de demostrar con hechos sus palabras.  
—Bien. Vete. Ahí está la puerta —concedió con ironía, pero cuando su amigo atinó a irse lo tomó de un brazo para neutralizarlo contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque eres un idiota. Y un inmaduro. —Su voz fue un hilillo casi audible, la cercanía con su compañero le nublaba los sentidos.  
—Sí. Soy un inmaduro... pero esa es la manera en que yo entiendo el amor —dijo Géminis con seriedad y sorprendiendo al otro, no sólo por sus palabras, sino porque estaba siendo sincero una vez en su vida, pero ¿quién sabría asegurarlo? Era Géminis.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? —balbuceó Sagitario escondiendo la mirada.  
—No seas así conmigo. Shaka es solo... ¿cómo explicarlo? —Comenzó a analizar el asunto mientras miraba el techo de su pieza y sin soltar a su amigo— Un pasatiempo. Una conquista más. —De hecho Shaka, hasta el momento, había sido el único que se le había resistido—. Pero es eso. Un pasatiempo, algo que hago para entretenerme hasta que se me den las cosas...  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—De ti, idiota —respondió con un atisbo de enojo—. Hasta que te decidas de una puta vez que eres tan homosexual como yo. Hasta que cedas y dejes de echarle la culpa al alcohol por las veces que te entregaste a mí.  
—Eso ya lo acepté hace tiempo. —Aioros comenzó a caminar de espaldas, intimidado por la mirada del otro.  
—¿Y por qué no me avisaste? —reprochó Saga.  
—¡Bueno! —Se enojó— ¡Tú estabas muy entretenido con Virgo!  
—Supongo que no iremos al cine hoy —susurró Géminis atrayendo a su amigo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.  
—No, Saga —pidió Sagitario con un hilillo de voz cuando la boca del otro comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello—. Por favor... que estoy sobrio.  
—¡Oh! Vamos... será mejor tenerte una vez así, en pleno uso de tus facultades.  
—No hagas eso —suplicó Aioros cuando las manos de Saga bajaron por la columna hasta llegar al trasero.  
—Qué precioso que eres cuando te pones así de tímido —dijo para luego aferrar con violencia los redondeados glúteos del muchacho.  
—Tímido mis bolas. ¡Saga! —exclamó Sagitario al mismo tiempo que caía de espaldas sobre el colchón.  
—¿Dijiste algo de tus bolas? —Saga sonrió bajando hasta la entrepierna de su amigo para morder con sutileza los testículos.  
—No. No... —susurraba Aioros como borracho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Géminis estaba quitándose la ropa.  
—Por Zeus, eres peor que una quinceañera virgen —se quejó Saga forcejeando con su compañero de armas. A duras penas consiguió despojarlo de la camiseta—. Qué bien hueles. —Se deleitó al apoyar los labios en los marcados abdominales de Sagitario.

Cuando Saga llegó a la fina tela del pantalón, escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte del otro. Olfateó la entrepierna de Aioros como si fuera un perro, deleitándose de nuevo, esta vez con el aroma masculino que comenzaba a desprender el miembro semi erguido de Sagitario.

Géminis estiró las manos para acariciar el pecho de su amigo mientras que sus labios recorrían con pasión la dureza de Aioros, quien sin poder soportarlo más, se bajó el pantalón hasta desprenderse por completo de él.

Saga sonrió al ver la desesperación del otro y en esa ocasión Aioros estaba bien sobrio y sería suyo una vez más. Saga volvió a ocupar su lugar, en esa oportunidad pudo apreciar el enhiesto pene de Sagitario, anhelante de caricias y besos.

Sin dudarlo buscó torturarlo un poco más y soplando ese miembro que respondía con bruscos movimientos, escuchó nuevos gemidos en la boca de su compañero. Sentir el aliento cálido del otro fue más de lo que podía soportar, ansiaba eso desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y sin poder esperar un segundo más lo tomó de la cabellera azulada incitándolo a chupar con todas sus fuerzas.

En cambio, haciéndose odiar, Géminis le dedicó húmedos besos a la extensión del pene, sintiendo en los labios la calidez y el sabor del otro, luego fue su lengua que se aventuró, húmeda e hirviente a través de la tersa y salada piel.

Impaciente, Aioros comenzó con unos vaivenes lentos, sutiles y rítmicos. Viendo que no lo soportaría más, Saga engulló el miembro que comenzaba a dar espasmos un tanto violentos. ¿Ya eyacularía? Demasiado rápido.

Sin dejar de presionar con los labios la base del pene, Saga buscó levantarle las piernas y con una mano comenzó a hurgar en el trasero descubriendo para su placer que no le llevaría mucho tiempo dilatarlo.

Unos cuantos segundos bastó para abrir lo suficiente el orificio de Sagitario, quien convirtió esos vaivenes tranquilos en alocados movimientos de cadera al sentir esa invasión en su trasero.

Saga llegó a la conclusión de que ya era tiempo, él también estuvo deseando ese encuentro desde hacía bastantes semanas y supo que no tardaría en eyacular, en seco, sin necesitar una mísera caricia en el miembro; por eso buscó hacerlo en el interior de su amante.

En un acto desesperado, Aioros, sin reparar en nada, aferró sorpresivamente el pene de Saga quien se mordió el labio inferior al sentir ese brusco contacto. Con una masturbación furiosa Sagitarios acercó el miembro de su compañero hasta la boca y engulló como si su vida dependiera de ello, causándole al dueño de dicho pene una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Saga retiró con dificultad a un hambriento Aioros, tomándolo de la cabeza lo recostó en la almohada con suavidad y situándose entre sus piernas lo tomó por los tobillos. Sagitario lanzaba palabras obscenas sin tapujos, de las cuales solo la mitad se hicieron comprensibles, pero cuando Géminis apoyó la punta del miembro ejerciendo un poco de presión Aioros lanzó un grito masculino que luego reprimió en la garganta.

Como poseído, sin reparar en nada, Saga solo tenía en mente llegar hasta el final y por eso empujó con todas sus ansias alcanzando la meta. Fueron unos pocos segundos de tranquilidad, en donde Sagitario buscó el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones, mientras Saga le besaba el rostro, cuello y pecho con auténtica pasión y devoción, dándole suma importancia a sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando la tregua llegó a su fin, con maestría, Géminis comenzó a meter y sacar con insistencia, pero lentitud, volviendo la tortura de sentirse desgarrado, en un tortuoso placer. Cuando Aioros quiso darse cuenta se encontraba gimiendo a viva voz con el pene de Saga entrando y saliendo en su intimidad con furia y fervor.

Se aferró a la espalda de Géminis buscando que wl pene quedase atrapado entre los dos y por la misma fricción llegar al orgasmo. Sagitario le mordió el cuello cuando sintió que algo explotaba en su parte baja; sin saberlo y sin haber experimentado antes algo semejante llegó al orgasmo de manera violenta y liberal.

Saga hizo lo mismo en el interior de su amante. Aferrando las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas y tensando sus músculos descargó el abundante líquido caliente y espeso, lanzando un sonido gutural.

Cuándo el éxtasis dio final, Géminis levantó la cabeza para observar las pupilas de su amigo, nerviosas y brillosas de Sagitario quien de seguro se preguntaba ¿y ahora qué? Sin embargo Aioros solo se limitó a observar la sonrisa de satisfacción y la mirada sincera del otro, cuyos cabellos, todos enmarañados cubrían en parte la frente transpirada, cayendo a los costados y dando a parar con sensualidad sobre los hombros.

Sin aviso, Saga juntó los labios con los de su amante de manera suave y romántica, pero ese beso se volvió pasional cuando la lengua irrumpió sin permiso en la boca de Aioros, quien lo recibió sin reproches, por completo vencido.

Géminis sabía en su interior que una barrera por fin se había quebrado, una barrera de prejuicios e hipocresías, mientras que Sagitario comprendía que por fin ese hombre inmaduro era enteramente suyo. En parte, bueno, tendría que compartirlo con medio Santuario, pero su corazón ya era suyo, lo había atrapado.

Perdiéndose tan _interesante_ salida al cine con sus demás compañeros de armas, Aioros se quedó profundamente dormido sobre un pensativo Saga, quien no podía conciliar el sueño de la siesta entretenido con tan magnifica vista de ese muchacho roncando con suavidad.

Y mientras Saga y Aioros se quedaban retozando en la mansión, sus compañeros de armas en la boletería discutían sobre lo que querían ir a ver. Se dividieron en tres grupos, ya que más de la mitad argumentaba que no tenía sentido ver Star Wars Episode III pues se podía conseguir en video. Los que no tenían ganas de ver una película de acción del estilo de Misión Imposible se metieron a ver una nueva de Final Fantasy, que si bien era de acción, era la más reciente y llamativa película del momento en Japón.

Fue así que Seiya, Jabu -siguiendo al primero-, Milo, Aioria -el dúo dinámico-, Kanon -solo por complacer a los otros dos anteriores-, Geki, Ichi y Aldebarán -escapando de Shaka y Muu por pura vergüenza nomás-, fueron a ver la primera película. Hyoga, Camus -acompañando a su discípulo pues en realidad no le importaba ninguna de las tres funciones-, Ban y Marin -los tortolitos que disimulaban a la perfección serlo-, Nachi, Death Mask y Aphrodite optaron por la segunda opción. Y a la última y más reciente película, Muu, Shaka, Ikki -persiguiendo al rubio-, Shun, June -persiguiendo a su amigo-, Shiryu y Shura -compartiendo la compañía del Dragón-, disfrutaron de la función de tan fantástica obra.

Mientras que Virgo ignoraba olímpicamente al ser sentado a su derecha, Ikki lo observaba de reojo dialogar con Muu de manera muy suelta y dinámica, buscó la manera de entablar el tan dichoso diálogo, pero supo que no era momento, quizás más adelante se diera la posibilidad cuando, después de ver la película, se sentaran todos juntos a comer algo.

Al costado del Phoenix, Andrómeda charlaba con su amiga June, mientras que asientos más allá, Shiryu y Shura se comportaban de manera muy extraña, un tanto cursi y romanticona. ¡Qué descaro coquetear así en un lugar público! Pensó el Phoenix, sin embargo Ikki de inmediato se sintió ajeno y muy incómodo con esas escenas. A simple vista los tres pares parecían pareja y él muy metido en el medio y por sobre todas las cosas, más solo que un perro.

Ni en el cine Ikki y Shaka dejaban de pelear por algo, en esa ocasión Virgo tuvo que ponerle los puntos varias veces al descubrirlo al Phoenix robando de sus pochoclos. El Phoenix se indignó con el rubio por su egoísmo y así, entre discusión y discusión, el resto miró la película.

A la salida de la función debieron esperar en la sala principal a la llegada del resto, una vez todos juntos, decidieron ir al almorzar, el problema era dónde. Sin más opciones eligieron un lugar neutro en donde la comida le gustara a todos: el nunca infaltable Mac Donalds, conocido como "La peste yankee". Una plaga, pues en cualquier país, desarrollado o subdesarrollado, en cualquier lugar, uno podía toparse con un Mac Donalds. Eran como los baños públicos, siempre se hallaba uno, donde lo buscaran.

Más de uno estaba maravillado en el lugar, sobre todo los Santos Dorados, ya que en el Santuario no podían deslumbrar la mirada con máquinas brillantes de multicolores, aunque no sabían para qué funcionaban con exactitud, se contentaban con mirarlas de cerca.

Parecían niños de Jardín de infantes en una excursión al zoológico. Los Santos de Bronce se hartaron de esperarlos, pues con cada máquina que había en su paso, ellos se detenían para observarlas y probarlas. Algunas, en su mayoría, eran de juegos, así que a duras penas llegaron luego de una hora al dichoso Mac Donalds. Y eso que estaba a un paso.

Durante el almuerzo Ikki no le sacó la vista de encima a Shaka, quien para este no pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué buscaba ahora el Phoenix? Se preguntaba y la respuesta era más que obvia: "Hablar", pero ¿cómo, dónde y cuándo? Si siempre Virgo tenía a alguien revoloteando alrededor. Para el Phoenix era algo técnicamente imposible y hasta le daba indignación ver la desesperación en los demás por intentar, aunque fuera, cruzar unas palabras con ese rubio.

Sin embargo la indignación de Ikki no pasaba en realidad por esa desesperación, sino por la pasividad de Shaka, por permitir convertirse en objeto de adoración. ¡Él daba para mucho más! Además, si el Phoenix hubiera estado en su lugar, se los hubiera sacado de encima con dos o tres gritos, pero Virgo no, hasta parecía disfrutar de esa especial atención.

La cara del Phoenix iba variando con cada pensamiento; arqueó las cejas de incredulidad, frunció la frente de indignación, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Siendo tan gestual más de uno lo notó, porque tampoco Ikki era muy disimulado.

Pasó el almuerzo y todos por decisión casi unánime terminaron en el salón de bowling jugando como cavernícolas a un juego que no entendían del todo; poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando, más de un desconocido optó por irse, aquello era realmente peligroso ya que los bolos iban casi siempre por donde no debían ir. Solo Aphrodite estuvo realmente cerca cuando su bola recorrió la canaleta de su pista; el resto parecía no comprender el juego a pesar de las detalladas explicaciones de los Santos de Bronce. El bolo cobraba vida propia y terminaba en cualquier lado, pero sin dudas Aioria se ganó el primer puesto de "quién está más lejos de anotar" cuando estiró con energía el brazo hacia atrás y se le zafó la esfera dando a parar fuera del salón; por suerte no rompió nada, aunque más de uno se murió del susto, sobre todos los que estaban detrás de él, ya que ese bolo descontrolado los había agarrado por sorpresa. Y mientras algunos se recuperaban del susto, Leo se destornillaba de la risa.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikki encontró el momento propicio, con todos entretenidos jugando al bowling. Se sentó en la mesa de espera, justo frente a un ajeno Shaka a quien no le interesaba perder un brazo por culpa de sus compañeros y su juego violento.

—¿Ahora sí? —soltó el Phoenix con algo de indignación.  
—¿Ahora sí, qué? —preguntó Virgo de manera hosca.  
—¿Si podemos hablar sin que nadie esté molestando?  
—¡Ikki! ¡Te toca! —Le gritó Seiya desde una punta; la mirada asesina que le dedicó su amigo fue suficiente para comprender que no tenía ganas de jugar.  
—A ti todo el mundo te molesta —espetó el rubio dando un sorbo a su vaso con gaseosa. El Phoenix iba a responder esas palabras con algo ofensivo, pero recordó que estaba allí para arreglar las cosas y optó por cambiar de idea.  
—Supongo que a ti te importa la armadura y el puesto de Santo tanto como a mí… —Ikki iba a seguir exponiendo su punto, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Te equivocas, puedo seguir mi vida siendo o no un Santo —dijo y el Phoenix se quedó sin palabras, por eso Shaka agregó con prisa—: pero sí. En parte me importa.  
—¡Shaka! —gritó Muu a lo lejos— ¡Es tu turno! —El aludido negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no jugaría.  
—Bien. Entonces te propongo un trato. —El Phoenix habló con energía, algo tenso—. Tú no me jodes y yo no lo hago.  
—Un momento —Virgo lo frenó con la palma de la mano en alto—, yo no te "jodo". —Aunque no entendía del todo la palabra supo interpretarla correctamente—. Tú eres quien no puede decir dos palabras seguidas sin insultar o buscar pelea.  
—Dependiendo de la persona —reconoció—, si merece que la insulte, lo haré.  
—¿Quieres decir que yo merezco tus insultos, que yo merezco que me trates así de mal? —Miró fijo a su compañero, quien se quedó sin palabras. Algo en el tono de Shaka, o la forma de decirlo, provocó un silencio reflexivo en Ikki.  
—Pues... no. —La voz del Phoenix fue un hilillo.  
—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tu desprecio? —Volvió a inquirir Virgo con, quizás, un poco de dolor.

Una vez más el Phoenix se quedó en silencio, reflexionando los motivos. ¿Era muy cruel responder: "Existir, tu mera existencia"? Aunque esa era la verdad, la existencia de ese rubio alteraba la vida de Ikki a límites insospechables.

Verlo caminar con ese aire de deidad, verlo inalcanzable, como una especie de semi dios mortal, le crispaba los nervios; encima se le sumaba el hecho de tener que soportar ver cómo Shaka correspondía cada uno de los coqueteos descarados de aquellos que no se avergonzaban de sus preferencias sexuales.

Aunque bueno, Virgo no correspondía a sus compañeros como creía el Phoenix, pero a los ojos de él, dejar que se se lo acercaran a uno con esas intenciones y no mandarlos al Averno de buenas a primeras era una manera de corresponderles de forma encubierta.

Sin saber qué decir, Ikki tuvo la intención de responderle con sinceridad y sin herirlo, pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo, en esa ocasión por Kanon quien, sin ser invitado, se sentó junto al rubio rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Hola, Shaka. ¿Por qué no juegas? Es interesante —dijo el menor de los gemelos.

El rostro del Phoenix fue variando poco a poco tornándose a una cara de asesino serial en potencia y prófugo; esperó un tiempo prudencial para ver la reacción de su interlocutor, aguardando a que se quitara de encima al impertinente General Marina, pero lejos de eso, Shaka le respondió muy campante.

—Es que... no tengo ganas de jugar. —Virgo siempre fue respetuoso, aunque le molestaba la interrupción del otro, no echaría a nadie a patadas por, simplemente, buscar un poco de diálogo.  
—¡¿VES?! ¡¿LO VES?! ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! —explotó el Phoenix ahora sí indignado como nunca. El rubio posó la mirada en él, extrañado por la actitud de Ikki y este, poniéndose de pie, siguió con la misma energía—: ¡No se puede hablar contigo dos palabras, que ya hay alguien dando vueltas! ¡Son como buitres! ¡A la espera de la carroña!  
—Ikki... —susurró Shaka confuso.  
—¡Uh! Phoenix —ironizó Kanon divertido—, ¿tan celoso te pone? Ey... Te lo robo unos segundos, pero ya te lo devuelvo.  
—¡Te voy a romper la cabeza! —exclamó el Phoenix fuera de sí y por encima de la mesa intentó atrapar al gemelo.

Enseguida se armó el desastre y aunque entre todos pudieron evitar que se mataran, tuvieron que irse del lugar por los disturbios que armaron. Kanon solo se limitó a mirarlo divertido, en ningún momento tomó una actitud de pelea, para nada, no estaba interesado en darle un par de lecciones a ese chiquillo altanero, pero Ikki sí, estaba fuera de sus cabales lanzando insultos e improperios a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino. Fue gracias a la intervención de Shun y a una acotación de Virgo que el Phoenix pudo calmarse.

—¿Lo ves? Eres un cretino —espetó el rubio deseado por todos, casi en un susurro para que solo lo oyera el Phoenix.

Otra vez ese tono de voz, de lástima, que dejó sin palabras a Ikki. Se sentía ofendido y humillado. ¡Era su puto problema si era o no un cretino de primera! Y se lo dijo a Virgo, quien se alejó de él negando con la cabeza. ¡El Phoenix odió esa mirada de lástima! Como si ser cretino fuera algo bajo. ¡Era cretino, no un acosador como Kanon!

Él era el cretino, el Dragón Marino, a él tuvo que ir dirigida esa mirada de desprecio; pero lo cierto era que al rubio no le importaba Kanon, no modificaba en nada su vida lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No, no le importaba una actitud semejante por parte del gemelo porque no le afectaba, en cambio con Ikki era distinto, pues cuando el Phoenix abría su boca para lastimar, lo conseguía. El humor de Shaka se veía siempre afectado por las actitudes de él. Ikki era el único que podía cambiar su día con un par de palabras. volver su vida una bendición o una tortura.

Apenas había pasado el mediodía que ya tuvieron que volver a la mansión. Kanon dejo atrás la disputa con el menor y subió rumbo a los cuartos con el fin de quitarse la campera, cuando llegó al marco de la puerta de la habitación que ahora compartía con Milo y Aioria, los vio riendo a más no poder, no supo de qué pero sospechaba que de él.

—¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? —El gemelo se quitó la campera y la arrojó sobre su colchón que estaba en el suelo.  
—¿Otra vez Ikki impidió que Shaka fuera tu frazada? —inquirió Milo muy divertido.  
—¿O fuiste tú quien se lo impidió a él? —acotó Aioria en igual estado que su amigo.  
—Muy gracioso —concedió el General sentándose con despreocupación en la cama de Escorpio—. Cuando ustedes lleguen a una determindad edad y sufran de abstinencia no se van a reír tanto.  
—Eso nunca pasará, Kanoncito —bromeó Milo y dedicándole una mirada pícara a Leo ambos rompieron a reír con complicidad.  
—Ah, ¿no? —investigó Kanon curioso— ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?  
—Porque nosotros somos más inteligentes —aseguró el único rubio en ese cuarto.  
—Sí —afirmó Escorpio—, mosotros dos no nos hundimos en un vaso con agua.  
—¿Qué quieren decir? —preguntó el gemelo sonriendo de medio lado, había comprendido en parte.  
—Nosotros nunca vamos a pasar "hambre" —bromeó Aioria—, para eso están los amigos. Para hacerse favores.  
—Hicimos un pacto. ¡Como buenos amigos que somos! —exclamó Milo asintiendo con efusividad.  
—Me parece bien —concedió el mayor de todos—, ¿y qué hacen? ¿Se masturban mutuamente? —investigó de manera burlesca, buscando saber hasta qué punto iban en serio.  
—Muy gracioso —ironizó Leo y acto seguido, desafiante, se acercó a Escorpio y sin tapujos le estampó un beso que dejó sin aire al otro.

Milo, ni lerdo ni perezoso, correspondió acostumbrado a los besos de su mejor amigo, dando comienzo a una lucha acalorada de lenguas. Cuando se separaron le dedicaron una mirada desafiante a Kanon.

—Oh —pronunció el gemelo algo maravillado, aunque lo disimulaba a la perfección—, me parece bien que dos buenos amigos se consuelen mutuamente.  
—Por eso, Kanon… nosotros nunca vamos a estar desesperados. Sabemos controlarnos y contenernos —aseguró Escorpio.  
—¿Siempre lo hacen? —continuó investigando el General, algo motivado.  
—Sí. Cuando lo necesitamos —respondió Leo y volvió a la carga.

Esa vez, además de los besos, mordiscones y lengüetazos, las manos hicieron su parte yendo de un lado al otro, aferrando con fuerza la entrepierna del otro. Kanon, al notar que no solo Milo y Aioria estaban excitados, sino también él, habló con voz ronca y pesada.

—Ey...dejen algo para la noche.  
—¿Quién te dijo que estás invitado? —bromeó Milo muy serio. El gemelo se quedó de piedra y frunció la frente enojado, ofendido y humillado. Hasta que el rubio habló rompiendo a reír sin separar las manos del cuerpo de Escorpio.  
—Era broma. No te pongas así, Kanoncito. Verás lo bien que la pasaremos. Ya te lo dijimos antes: No seremos "Shaka", pero la pasarás bien con nosotros —citó Aioria recordando sus propias palabras.  
—¡Qué caliente estoy! —gimió Milo con la voz ronca.  
—Sí —dijo Aioria y con tono solemne agregó en son de burla—, pero usa tu calentura con sabiduría, mi joven Padawan.  
—Resérvense para la noche —dijo el General luego de reír por la estúpida acotación de Leo.

Kanon observó la puerta abierta de la habitación asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún curioso presenciando la escena, afuera se podía escuchar el barullo de los demás Santos en la mansión.

A duras penas Escorpio y Aioria lograron tomar distancia de su cuerpo y de sus manos. El general se limitó a mirarlos maravillado, imaginando todo lo que le haría a ese par de críos para sacarse las ganas que le tenía a Shaka. Le pareció genial el pacto que tenían; así pasarían sus vidas, quizás sin ninguna conquista, pero atendidos correctamente.

Por su lado los amigos se sintieron satisfechos, nunca lo hubieran imaginado. Visto y considerando que les fue imposible durante los dos meses que estuvieron en la mansión embaucar a los más jóvenes del lugar, se conformaron con uno de los mayores. ¡Las vueltas de la vida!

En parte todo fue gracias a Shura, quien echó a patadas a Kanon por su olor a pata. De todos modos esa fue la excusa perfecta para el General. Compartir el cuarto con Capricornio era un real castigo ya que el maldito capricorniano era ordenado hasta con las pelusas que había debajo de la cama y así uno no podía convivir. No se podía compartir un cuarto con un "obsesionado" por la limpieza; pero claro, Kanon nunca quiso reconocer que él era un desordenado en potencia, y algo que no soportaba Shura era que la ropa limpia se mezclara con la sucia, y por esas cosas raras de la vida, el gemelo se las arreglaba para mezclarlas de alguna forma, crispando los nervios del español; porque una cosa era que hiciera eso con la ropa propia, una muy distinta era que lo hiciera con la ropa de Capricornio.

Y siempre esa famosa frase que supuestamente arreglaba todo: "Perdón, no me di cuenta". Shura odiaba ese "no me di cuenta", pues el gemelo nunca se daba cuenta de nada, le robaba ropa para usarla frente a sus ojos y se limitaba a decirle: "Perdón, Shura, no me di cuenta de que era tu camiseta, pensé que era la mía". En fin, ese era otro tema que mejor no tocarlo.

**(…)**

Shaka necesitaba dar una vuelta por el jardín de la mansión; precisaba acomodar mejor sus ideas y sentimientos encontrados. Su mente la ocupaba en gran parte Aldebarán. Había descifrado todo el embrollo y debía cuanto antes hablar con Death Mask, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en Tauro y Cáncer, Ikki siempre interrumpía sus pensamientos, con una fuerza desconocida.

Acaso, lo de Kanon. ¿había sido una simple y a la vez compleja escena de celos? Virgo sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una risa irónica proponiéndose retirar esa absurda idea de la mente, sin embargo algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. El ser, dueño de sus más recónditos pensamientos estaba hablando con alguien. Como si una fuerza externa lo dominara, el rubio caminó hasta una entrada amplia, cobijado por una enredadera de la inusual pareja. Con curiosidad se quedó allí investigando, si bien no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada, sí pudo ver las actitudes del Phoenix y Marin, dialogando y sentados en los bancos traseros de ese jardín. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Por qué espiaba al Phoenix? El hindú no lo supo y tampoco tuvo tiempo para analizarlo demasiado ya que una cálida voz se hizo escuchar tras su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —investigó Seiya curioso. Shaka volteó con el corazón latiendo a mil. Los colores se le subieron. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué podía decir para excusar tan aberrante acto de espiar a otro?— Detrás de la enredadera —siguió hablando el Pegasus al notar el mutismo en el otro— no solo puedes ver, sino también escuchar.  
—Ah... —pronunció el rubio sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces y agregó en un hilillo de voz—: Gracias.  
—De nada.

Sin nada más que decir, el más pequeño de los Kido ingresó por la puerta trasera de la cocina dejándolo solo al hindú con sus tormentosos pensamientos, pero claro, no lo dudó un instante y con sigilo se arrastró por la pared hasta llegar detrás de esa enredadera. Sin embargo un paso en falso, el ruido de una rama quebrarse lo llevó a tropezar demostrando que hasta el hombre más cercana al gran Maestro podía tener una caída. El rostro de Ikki, desencajado al ver a Shaka caer de bruces frente suyo, fue impagable.

¡Por Buda! ¡¿Ahora qué haría?! Se preguntó Virgo. ¿Cómo, un Santo de su categoría y reputación, se encontraba husmeando de esa forma tan inmoral? Lo de tropezarse hasta era secundario.

Marin paró sus palabras en seco, mirando desconcertada al rubio invasor, por suerte Ban apareció de la nada y la amazona se distrajo con él dándole un beso suave y cálido para luego irse juntos. El Phoenix se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar al hindú tirado en el piso muerto de la vergüenza, negó con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra se retiró.

Shaka se puso de pie consternado. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? Hubiera preferido uno de sus típicos insultos, una pregunta, un reproche, ¡algo! Pero no, Ikki ni siquiera reaccionó con violencia, solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

Humillado, Virgo se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Por Buda, debía arreglar cuanto antes ese malentendido. ¿Malentendido? Si todo había sido más que claro, él estaba espiándolo, pero en fin, debía dialogar del tema con el Phoenix para aclarar los tantos; así que decidido entró a la mansión dispuesto a pasar un mal rato si era necesario o a sentir la humillación a flor de piel; estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de su acto infantil e incoherente hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El Phoenix no se encontraba por ningún lado, le preguntó al hermanito de este quien le dijo que estaba en el cuarto. El hindú subió las escaleras y una vez frente a la puerta cerrada de la primera habitación levantó la mano con la intención de golpear, pero desistió.

No tenía sentido hablar con Ikki. Sin nada que hacer allí, Shaka volteó para irse por el mismo camino por el cual había venido cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a un Phoenix de aspecto tranquilo. Virgo volteó, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de dar un paso y era muy obvia la situación, por eso bajó la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Perdón.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó el Phoenix, en parte porque nunca esperó escuchar esa palabra dirigida a él en boca de ese rubio— ¿A qué te refieres? —Prefirió disimular suponiendo el horror que le costaba al otro decírselo.  
—Ya sabes —se molestó el hindú señalando al aire—; lo de afuera. Perdón, sé que estuve mal. No fue mi intención espiarte.  
—Oh. Está bien —concedió más tranquilo que antes.

Y esa tranquilidad crispó los nervios de Shaka. ¡¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba como era previsible?! ¡¿Por qué se comportaba con ese cinísmo, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado?!

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —explotó Virgo consternado— ¡¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota?!  
—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —Se defendió Ikki también algo sacado de sus cabales— ¡¿Qué te golpee por espiarme?!  
—¡Lo normal sería que por lo menos me preguntes! ¡Que me pidas explicaciones! ¡¿No te parece?! ¡No es normal espiar a otros! —Creía que era lo más lógico, lo cierto es que el Phoenix no estaba preparado para afrontar lo que en verdad implicaba ese acto y prefirió actuar como un desquiciado.  
—¡Ay, por todos los dioses! —Suspiró harto de esa conversación sin salida— ¡Si hablo porque hablo! ¡Si callo, porque callo! ¡¿Quién te entiende, rubio?!  
—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Y estás tan desquiciado que nadie puede comprenderte! —El hindú comenzó con una discusión sin retorno. Los gritos alarmaron a un siempre presente y dispuesto Seiya, quien como tiro subió las escaleras preparado para cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento.  
—¡¿Tú me espías y yo soy el desquiciado?! ¡Ja! ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ikki indignado.  
—¡Primero te enojas conmigo porque alguien se me acerca! —Ambos sabían que el rubio hablaba de Kanon— ¡Pero después te refriega verme espiándote! ¡¿A qué estás jugando Phoenix?!  
—¡Yo, a nada! ¡Si mi indigné fue porque no se puede hablar dos palabras contigo que ya hay alguien dándote vueltas y tú bien que les das cabida a todos!

Jabu adivinó lo que estaba por ocurrir al escuchar la creciente discusión de esos dos, así que dejando la ropa que estaba acomodando, salió de su cuarto justo al mismo tiempo que el Pegasus terminaba de subir las escaleras. Si el Phoenix y Virgo volvían a discutir, ni hablar de pelear, Saori y Shion no se lo perdonarían.

—¡¿Qué insinúas cretino?! —Esas palabras molestaron profundamente al hindú. Con un gesto exagerado de cabeza el Phoenix asintió antes de responderle.  
—¡Me he dado cuenta de que eres bastante fácil! ¡No le dices que no a nadie!  
—¡Idiota! ¡Por hablar no me acuesto con nadie! —Se defendió Shaka y con una postura firme agregó—: ¡Pídeme disculpas, Phoenix! ¡No voy a tolerar que me insultes de esa forma!  
—¡Oblígame, rubito! —desafió Ikki consiguiendo que Virgo lo tomara por el cuello de la camiseta.

En cuanto vio eso, el Pegasus intentó ser el refuerzo innecesario del Phoenix, pero unos brazos que lo aferraron por la cintura evitaron su suicidio. ¡Ahora sí que no se lo perdonaría al Unicornio!

Jabu cerró la puerta de su cuarto y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Furioso, Seiya se abalanzó sobre él y una lucha dio comienzo, recién cuando el Unicornio le dio una trompada bien puesta en la boca del estómago, la furia del Pegasus menguó un poco.

—¡¿Qué carajo te sucede?! ¡No te metas, Jabu! —Se indignó Seiya, preocupado por el Phoenix quien discutía con el otro afuera en los pasillos.  
—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No voy a dejar que te suicides de esa forma! —exclamó Jabu dispuesto a pelear si era necesario.  
—¡Es mi condenado problema! ¡¿A ti qué demonios te preocupa lo que me pase o deje de pasar?! —¿Por qué el Unicornio se comportaba como un irremediable idiota? Se preguntaba el Pegasus.  
—¡Pues sí, bobo! ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa!  
—¡No deberías! —explotó abalanzándose sobre su amigo para quitarlo de su camino, pero Jabu lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos, tan fuerte que le arrancó un gemido de dolor al otro.  
—¡J-Jabu! —balbuceó Seiya y dejó de forcejear cuando vio en las pupilas de su compañero una infinita tristeza.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada? Se cuestionó una vez el Pegasus con las fuerzas debilitadas. Las pupilas del Unicornio bailaban nerviosas observándolo detenidamente, como escaneandolo con la mirada. Cuando los ojos de Jabu se humedecieron, el Pegasus, confundido, frunció la frente y de nuevo balbuceó su nombre.

—Jabu ¿qué ocurre? —Seiya tuvo la intención de seguir hablando, pero los labios del Unicornio se lo impidieron. En respuesta, Jabu lo besó en la boca, haciendo más tangibles sus sentimientos confusos.  
—Eso... me ocurre. Y por eso no dejaré que esos dos primates te hagan daño —susurró liberando los labios del Pegasus.

El Pegasus se quedó con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, aquello había sido raro, extraño, confuso, prohibido, cálido, anhelado. En resumen se sintió estupendamente bien, aunque siempre fantaseó con la idea de que Ikki fuera quien le diera su primer beso, no había estado nada mal recibirlo por parte de Jabu.

Seiya quiso más, quiso seguir probando los labios del otro y el Unicornio emocionado no se hizo rogar, solo que en esa ocasión la lengua irrumpió de manera impropia la boca del Pegasus, mezclando los sabores, haciendo más intensos los sentimientos. Todo en el Pegasus tembló con esa invasión, cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo desconocido.

Jabu, de ahora en más, haría todo lo posible por ocupar el corazón de ese muchacho, quitando la difusa imagen de un Phoenix que por suerte jamás le correspondió. Quizás con el tiempo Seiya pudiera verlo con esos mismos ojos. El Pegasus estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad, ¡que más daba! El Phoenix, dueño de sus sueños y tormentos, era más inalcanzable que los dioses mismos. Aunque bueno, él era Seiya, y ni los dioses podían contra él. Aun así le daría esa oportunidad a Jabu, todo ese tiempo se lo tenía bien merecido, se lo había ganado en buena ley.

Y mientras el Unicornio y el Pegasus mantenían una interesante clase de anatomía humana, afuera de los cuartos ya no se escuchaba nada, ningún insulto o palabras fuertes, era un completo silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estarían ahora los dos Santos involucrados en el despacho de Saori teniendo la última conversación de sus vidas con el Patriarca y la diosa? Pues no, Shaka, por fortuna, a último momento tuvo un ataque de lucidez, comprendiendo la situación delicada en la que se encontraban optó por soltar el cuello de la camiseta de Ikki para hablarle un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco.

—¡Encima me echas la culpa a mí de que no podemos hablar dos palabras seguidas sin sufrir una interrupción! ¡Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás!  
—¡Yo no soy un rubio con cara de nena deseado por todos! —dijo el Phoenix aun enardecido por la discusión. Consiguió la manera de bajar los humos, algo casi imposible de lograr en el Phoenix, pero lo consiguió cuando Virgo continuó furioso.  
—¡No te puedo hablar que ya Seiya está dando vueltas dispuesto a golpearme! ¡O Shiryu metiéndose en el medio para evitar que te asesine! ¡O Hyoga diciéndome algo para causar mi ira! ¡¿Y TE QUEJAS DE MÍ?!

Ikki se quedó callado, analizando las palabras del rubio, dando así por finalizada esa absurda disputa que no los llevaba a nada y dejó que el hindú se fuera confuso por las escaleras. Además, en su interior, el Phoenix no tenía ganas de golpearlo. ¿Para qué? Ya no tenía sentido, pero ¿por qué no lo tenía? ¿Desde cuándo para el Phoenix no tenía sentido golpear a alguien cuando se lo tenía bien merecido? Lo cierto era que las últimas palabras del rubio lo habían dejado perplejo.

Ofuscado, indignado como solo Ikki conseguía ponerlo, Shaka bajó las escaleras hablando consigo mismo, insultando y susurrando palabras inentendibles, buscó serenarse por el bien de su salud mental y física, pues ya comenzaba a sentir esa úlcera nerviosa en el estómago, y recién logró tranquilizarse cuando vio por el amplio ventanal de la mansión a Death Mask dialogando con Aphrodite.

Por Buda, debía hacerlo, por más que le pesara a Virgo, debía hablar con él, porque, por más arrogante que fuera, por más pedante que fuera, el rubio sabia reconocer sus errores y pedir disculpas. ¿Pero tenía que ser justo con Cáncer? El hindú quería llorar, su vida apestaba.

Shaka se resignó y, suspiro mediante, salió por la puerta principal. Afuera el día era espectacular a pesar de la hora, si bien comenzaba a hacer frío el sol brillaba con una intensidad inusual, retrasando el tiempo Virgo se quedó maravillado con ese hermoso atardecer, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Solo se quedaba contemplando el firmamento para evitar el inminente diálogo con el italiano.

Por Zeus, tener que soportar su ironía y su trato hiriente y despectivo, era demasiado. El rubio se armó de coraje y caminó a su encuentro, los dos amigos vieron como el hindú se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y decidido; ambos se quedaron a la expectativa, suponiendo alguna amenaza por parte de Shaka, pero lejos de eso una vez frente a ellos, Virgo habló con serenidad.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Death Mask? —Piscis miró impaciente a su amigo y este sin mirarlo y sin quitar los ojos de un redimido rubio contestó.  
—Si vas a insultarme o a amenazarme, gracias, pero paso.  
—No. Yo solo... —balbuceo el hindú— vine a pedirte disculpas.  
—Me iré —dijo Aphrodite reconociendo que sobraba en la conversación, además esas palabras viniendo de Shaka, lo habían dejado sin aire, sobre todo al ver que eran dirigidas a Cáncer.

Doliéndole en el alma, con el corazón en un puño y sin más opciones Piscis se fue dejándolos peligrosamente solos. El italiano, una vez a solas con Virgo, se paró erguido, despidiendo un aire soberbio, un tanto humillante para el rubio, sin embargo este último tenía bien en claro la situación, estaba ahí para pedirle disculpas por un malentendido, no para dejarse humillar, todo tenía un límite y era hora de aclarar algunos puntos con Death Mask.

Shaka se paró erguido frente a su compañero de armas, levantó la vista un tanto altanera, quizás más de la que portaba Death Mask quien, mirándolo con sorna, extrañado por sus anteriores palabras no borró de su rostro una cínica sonrisa.

—Bien, Death Mask, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro que no vine aquí a dejarme humillar. Ni lo sueñes —dijo Virgo con voz firme.  
—Lo siento. No lo puedo evitar. —La sonrisa de Cáncer fue aún más acentuada, rascándose la punta de su nariz con sutileza agregó—: Esto no es algo que ocurra todos los días —finalizó refiriéndose por supuesto que a las disculpas del otro.  
—Yo sé reconocer mis errores —afirmó esbozando una fugaz sonrisa.  
—Me parece perfecto —combinó el italiano cruzándose de brazos a la espera de las palabras de su compañero. Con algo de molestia por el comportamiento sobrador de Death Mask, el hindú intento ser rápido y conciso.  
—Discúlpame. Pensé mal de ti y te eché la culpa cuando eras completamente inocente. —Tomó aire y prosiguió—: Bien, listo.  
—No —lo frenó Cáncer—; todavía no te dije, si aceptaba tus disculpas o no.

Virgo cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cintura, el suspiro de hartazgo que lanzó fue el resumen de tan patética humillación, pero no debería ser humillante reconocer los errores de uno y en consecuencias pedir disculpas, el italiano se lo hizo saber con unas sencillas palabras.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Gracias. —El rubio volvió la vista sorprendido y sin comprender del todo esas palabras. Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su compañero, Death Mask aclaró—: Gracias. Sinceramente no esperé que me creyeras. Justo a mí. —Cáncer se llevó una mano al pecho—. Creí que perdería con Aldebarán. Entre él y yo, tú no dudarías en creerle a él.  
—Acaso, ¿eso te importa? —Lejos de querer ser hiriente con quien intentaba sincerarse, el hindú arqueó las cejas curioso. ¡Como si al italiano le importara lo que pensara o dejara de pensar sobre él!  
—Mucho más de lo que crees. —Bajó la vista al suelo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios de puro nerviosismo. Death Mask se sinceró arqueando las cejas fugazmente y de una manera pícara—. Sobre todo viniendo de ti. Me sorprende, pero a la vez me deja tranquilo.

Shaka se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué intentaba decirle Cáncer? Pues, era bastante claro. Y le sorprendía a Virgo descubrir lo mucho que le importaba al italiano lo que pensara de él. Sobre todo ese rubio mitad ángel, mitad demonio. Al ver el estado pasivo, ido y callado del hindú, Death Mask decidió dejar el asunto ahí, tenía una prioridad y se lo hizo saber al otro.

—Lo siento. Tengo un asunto que arreglar.

Sin más, Cáncer se fue del jardín subiendo con prisa las escaleras en dirección al cuarto que compartía con Aphrodite. Supo que lo encontraría allí, sentado en la ventana, viendo la noche llegar con lentitud.

Y mientras que Shaka, con cara de idiota, tardaba unos minutos en reaccionar, miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien o algo. Buscaba la cordura necesaria para no desbordase por completo, intentó quitar de su mente las palabras de Cáncer, palabras confusas, pero sinceras, y lo consiguió, de una manera quizás inesperada y extraña, ocupando su mente con otros pensamientos, mejor dicho con otro hombre. No supo por qué, pero la imagen de un Ikki neutro, tranquilo y despreocupado golpeó fuerte en su mente, turbándolo por completo ¡¿Por qué, con un demonio, se comportaba así?! De golpe lo recordó.

En efecto el italiano encontró a Piscis sentado en el descanso de la ventana, observando las escasas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer. Cuando el sueco notó la presencia en el cuarto, se secó las lágrimas con prisa y volteó la vista con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Y? —investigó Aphrodite con supuesta alegría— ¿Cómo te fue con Shaka?  
—Nada —dijo el otro con un gesto despreocupado, sentándose en la cama frente a su amigo. Comprendía los motivos de su estado y quizás por esa razón una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
—¡¿Qué sorpresa?! ¿Verdad? —pronunció Piscis refiriéndose a las disculpas de Virgo.  
—Ni que lo digas —respondió Death Mask investigando con la mirada a su compañero—. Al final no es una mierda como parece, ¿has visto?  
—Sí. Tú siempre lo has dicho. —La sonrisa del sueco fue un tanto melancólica.

A pesar de que Aphrodite siempre intentaba buscar lo malo en el rubio, Cáncer se las ingeniaba para demostrarle lo contrario. Y era cierto, por más agrandado que fuera Shaka no dejaba de ser una excelente persona y Piscis nunca pudo contra esa imagen que toda la vida el italiano había tenido sobre el hindú. Nunca pudo quitarle esa imagen de Virgo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Death Mask sabiendo en el fondo los motivos.  
—Nada... —dijo el sueco y continuó hablando con rapidez para desviar el tema— ¿Cómo te ha ido? Con... —Arqueó las cejas con picardía— Ya sabes. —Cáncer, incrédulo de ver hasta dónde era capaz de soportar Aphrodite, lanzó una pequeña e interna risa y negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Cómo me puede ir? —sentenció echando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás— Aunque fuera el último ser sobre la tierra, Shaka jamás dejará de verme como un saco de estiércol.  
—Eso porque no te conoce —espetó Piscis serio, casi en son de reproche al ver que inclusive su amigo creía que en verdad lo era.  
—¿Sabes? —preguntó el italiano con perspicacia— Quiero a mi lado alguien que me valore. Aunque no valga nada, que me haga creer lo contrario con sus palabras.  
—Es que sí lo vales, Death Mask. —Se incorporó para hablar seriamente del tema con Cáncer, no le gustaba verlo con tan baja autoestima—. Por algo soy tu amigo.  
—Alguien que me demuestre mis cualidades. Aquellas que no puedo ver —prosiguió Death Mask conforme de cómo iba el diálogo.  
—No me gusta que hables así. —Frunció la frente y echó su cuerpo hacia delante—. Nunca conocí a nadie tan protector como tú. Siempre te lo dije, eres el hermano mayor que cualquiera quisiera tener.  
—Nadie me quiere ni como amigo —rió Cáncer.  
—Yo soy tu amigo —se ofendió Aphrodite y continuó— y soy tu amigo por muchas razones. —Con efusividad comenzó a relatar—: Porque sabes contenerme cuando lo necesito. Porque tienes la capacidad de dar afecto y de nutrirlo. Aunque muchos no lo vean, amas la vida como ninguna otra persona lo hace y eso es muy bello. Eres cariñoso sin llegar a ser meloso, te entregas de corazón a aquello que te apasiona. Eres un eterno niño y esa es una hermosa cualidad, muchos dejan que muera ese niño que llevan dentro, pero tú no. Eres positivo y gracias a ello logras cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer. Eres sensible con los sentimientos del otro. Y por último: Sabes ahorrar —finalizó remarcando el último punto con una sonrisa nerviosa—, cosa que yo no. Soy un desastre con el dinero y envidio tu capacidad para ahorrar hasta el último centavo.  
—Así, a simple vista —pronunció el italiano con una cálida sonrisa— soy perfecto.  
—No. También tienes tus cosas malas. —Piscis asintió y comenzó con su perorata casi sin respirar entre palabra y palabra—. Tienes tus arranques temperamentales, a veces no eres objetivo. Cuando te empacas te metes dentro de ti y no hay quien te saque. Eres obsesivo con lo que piensas. Eres tacaño. A veces ese niño interno que llevas dentro te domina por completo convirtiéndote en un ser insoportablemente caprichoso. Tienes estados de ánimos fluctuantes y...  
—Shhh —lo silenció Cáncer apoyando el dedo índice en sus labios—. Me quedo con lo primero que dijiste. —El sueco sintió un calor inundar su cuerpo y solo por un débil contacto, y solo porque su amigo lo había tocado con sutileza en los labios, un tinte carmesí le cubrió las mejillas delatándolo—. ¿Lo ves? —Volvió a decir el italiano quitando ese dedo de los aterciopelados labios del otro— Quiero en mi vida a alguien que me aprecie de esa forma. Que me haga creer con sus palabras que valgo realmente algo en esta vida.  
—Si le das tiempo a Shaka... de conocerte un poco mejor... quizás... —balbuceó Aphrodite en un intento de autoboicot. Cáncer rió incrédulo y cerró los ojos. ¡Piscis no cambiaba nunca! Siempre tan despistado; por más que se lo dijera en la cara, tardaría un siglo en entenderlo.  
—Ya no me interesa Shaka —aclaró acercándole el rostro.  
—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Aphrodite extrañado y nervioso por el acercamiento del otro.  
—No. —Volvió a afirmar Death Mask y con suavidad posó los labios en la boca de Piscis, una sutil caricia que lo dejó desarmado.  
—¡¿Qué haces?! —Se alarmó Aphrodite apartándose con celeridad del otro.  
—¿Eh? —Se descolocó Cáncer, acaso ¿su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada creyendo que su amigo todo ese tiempo sentía algo por él?  
—¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! —Se ofendió Piscis incorporándose del lugar para alejarse de su compañero.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los hombres? —preguntó el italiano con un deje de estupidez, desconcertado y sin comprender las palabras del otro.  
—Serás idiota —lanzó Piscis llevándose una mano a su frente—; te aclaro algo, Death Mask: Yo no soy ningún "clavo". —El aludido tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que intentaba decirle, alarmado por hacerlo sentir de esa forma se puso de pie para defenderse con efusividad.  
—¡No, Aphrodite! ¡Te equivocas! No intento sacar un clavo con otro clavo. —Death Mask se acercó a Aphrodite y lo tomó de un brazo— ¡Créeme, por favor!  
—¿Me vas a decir que nunca lo supiste? —preguntó Piscis con enojo refiriéndose a sus sentimientos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
—Sí, pero... —Cáncer se sintió contagiado por la tristeza del otro.  
—Claro, intentaste todo este tiempo llegar a Shaka, cuando viste lo imposible que era... recién ahí... —Aphrodite ahogó el llanto que nacía de su garganta— ¡Por todos los dioses! Reparaste en mí como última opción. ¡Tengo orgullo, Death Mask!  
—No, Aphrodite. Te equivocas —suspiró e intentó ser lo más sincero posible—. Me costó llegar a este punto. Sí, no lo niego... —afirmó para desgracia del otro— siempre conocí tus sentimientos, la forma en la que te me quedas mirando, la forma en la que me hablas. —¿Y se lo decía así? ¿Sin ningún tipo de remordimientos? Pensó Piscis, sintiendo la furia desbordándose por los poros, pero las siguientes palabras de Death Mask consiguieron consolarlo y convencerlo—. Pero tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de echarlo todo a perder. ¡Me importabas, Aphrodite! —exclamó Cáncer con ternura— Me importas —aclaró—; solo que tuve miedo, miedo de lastimarte, de echar nuestros años de amistad a la basura. —Controlando las palabras que comenzaban a trabársele en la garganta, como pudo agregó—: No soy un tipo fácil, lo sabes. No quería lastimarte. Tú mismo has enumerado mis defectos y jamás me perdonaría lastimarte de alguna forma. Porque para mí vales más que una simple encamada.

Se produjo un silencio necesario en donde Aphrodite se mordió el labio inferior analizando los temores de su amigo. Acabó por levantar la vista para clavar los ojos en la mirada del otro y hablar con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero, Death Mask, nadie es perfecto y por más que busques no hacerme daño lo harás. —Al ver que el italiano iba a acotar algo, Aphrodite se adelantó—: Tarde o temprano lo harás, porque es inevitable, por más que queramos evitarle el daño a un ser querido, es parte de la vida lastimar y sufrir, porque somos humanos. Porque sin sufrimiento no hay un crecimiento y no importa lo que sea: una palabra, un gesto, algo tarde o temprano nos lastima. Cuánto más queremos a una persona más daño le hacemos y eso está bien, porque cuando yo salga herido, tú mismo podrás consolarme. —Death Mask no necesitó nada más para convencerse, con alegría y pasión le robó un preciado y sonoro beso que logró arrancarle una carcajada a Piscis por la efusividad y la emoción en sus reiterados besos y su sofocante abrazo—. Tranquilo, que me quebrarás —pidió con algo de dolor.  
—Lo siento; pero realmente te agradezco todo... —dijo Cáncer con sinceridad sin dejar de abrazar la cintura de su compañero.  
—Yo te agradezco a ti —Aphrodite lo golpeó con sutileza en la cabeza y lo señaló con algo de enojo— por dejar de buscar a ese rubio de cuarta.

Menos mal, pensó Piscis, que Virgo todo ese tiempo había visto al italiano como un saco de estiércol. Nunca se sintió competencia para ese rubio angelical que con su mirada invitaba a un tour turístico por el paraíso; pero la realidad era que el hindú jamás apoyaría un dedo en Death Mask aunque la vida de su diosa dependiera de ello.

—¿Bajamos a cenar? —propuso Aphrodite con auténtica hambre.

Aunque fuera extraño y a pesar de su cuidada figura, el apetito de Piscis era voraz, en más de una ocasión Cáncer le propuso a su amigo ir a ver a un médico para descartar la posibilidad de una lombriz solitaria en el estómago.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el italiano con un tono de voz distinto, cerca de la puerta no dejó que su compañero se escapara.  
—Sí —respondió con algo de dificultad por el beso que le estaba robando.  
—Yo también. —Ahora sí, el tono de voz en Death Mask fue de completa lujuria, con una mano cerró la puerta de un solo portazo.  
—Pero —se quejó Aphrodite divertido y bromeando— yo no soy la cena.  
—No. Tienes razón —reconoció Cáncer metiendo la lengua furtivamente en la boca de su amante—, eres el postre.  
—Por eso, cangrejo —susurró excitado por las manos del italiano que le recorrían con lascivia la espalda y luego el trasero—, bajemos a cenar, que luego te doy el postre.

Pero Death Mask era un niño y como todo niño que no puede esperar a la cena para degustar el postre, se puso caprichoso, y Aphrodite tuvo que contentar a su niño por el momento. Y Cáncer mantuvo la promesa de comer todas sus verduras, bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía no había postre.

Y mientras esperaban todos en el comedor a que llegara el resto; "El Equipo Rocket" o "Los tres mosqueteros", (sí: Kanon, Aioria y Milo) intentaban bajar la hinchazón de la entrepierna para poder bajar y reunirse con sus compañeros y así disfrutar de la cena. Con suerte, ellos también tendrían doble ración de postre a la noche.

Si las paredes hablaran, se cortarían la lengua para no contar lo que ocurrió en dos de los cuartos de la mansión. Mientras que dos amantes se cuidaban de no gemir demasiado alto para no alertar a sus compañeros de armas. Al Equipo Rocket no le importó tanto ese detalle. En realidad no fue que no les importó, no pudieron evitarlo. ¡Estando a dos puertas del cuarto de Shion! Menos mal que el patriarca tomaba todas las noches una de esas pastillitas tan buenas que Saga le había dado para conciliar el tan escurridizo sueño que sino... ¿sino qué? Hasta el mismo Shion se sumaría a la fiesta al ver a esos tres adonis griegos retozar como si fuera la última vez.

**(…)** ****  
**  
**

Pasaron varias semanas sin ninguna noticia por parte de Shion o Saori. Por lo visto el _asunto_ que estaban tratando les llevaba más tiempo del esperado, o mejor dicho las intenciones de Athena por convencer al patriarca de que algunas labores eran absurdas o arriesgadas era lo que estaba tomando más tiempo.

Ikki prácticamente se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de gente en la espaciosa mansión, pero sus sentimientos al respecto eran contradictorios. Por un lado ansiaba cuanto antes que se fueran todos, y al Averno en lo posible; pero por el otro necesitaba resolver algo antes, el problema era que ni siquiera el mismo Phoenix sabía qué. Solo supo a quién involucraba y eso le crispaba los nervios.

Nunca imaginó que las palabras de Shaka, dichas en la sala de espera del bowling, lo perturbaran tanto, pero era tan real como ese constante cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cuando lo veía ir y venir, caminando con ese andar tan elegante, tan sobrio, tan propio.

¿Cómo hacerle entender a Virgo que no lo odiaba? ¿Qué él no merecía nunca su desprecio? ¿Qué no merecía el desprecio de nadie? Peor aún para el Phoenix era no ver la cruda realidad y aceptar de una buena vez las verdaderas razones que lo llevaban a querer estrangular al rubio con sus propias manos, causándole una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

¡¿Por qué carajo tuvo que ser hombre?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué el hindú tuvo que nacer en su misma época, en su misma era, casi en la misma década? ¿Por qué? Que alguien le explicara a Ikki ¿tuvo que existir ese ser llamado Shaka? Con esa belleza sobrenatural, única y desbordante; pero no, al Phoenix no le molestaba que fuera incorregiblemente bello, que fuera, a simple vista, perfecto. Lo único que le fastidiaba de sobremanera era que justamente fuera hombre. Y que se empecinara en joderle su vida con una insistencia casi viciosa, claro.

El Phoenix alejó esos tormentosos pensamientos de la mente cuando sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Poco a pocos, esas orbes grises del tiempo se aguaron por completo y una lágrima se le escurrió por la mejilla sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación humeda y picante en los ojos?

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —exclamó Ikki conteniendo el lagrimeo y con rapidez apagó el fuego y con un movimiento rápido revoleó la pequeña tostadora sobre la hornalla que dio a parar sobre la larga mesada, justo cuando la puerta se abría.  
—Ikki —se alarmó Seiya y no pudo evitar toser— ¿Qué pasó?  
—¡Con un carajo! ¡Se quemaron todas! —Casi respondió el aludido observando como si se trataran de un enemigo a las pobres tostadas tiradas sobre la mesada y algunas sobre el suelo.

Las tostadas al Phoenix le gustaba algo quemadas, pero no hechas carbón, se le había ido la mano. El Pegasus lo ayudó a ventilar la cocina antes que el sistema de alarma contra incendio se activara. Abrieron la ventana de la cocina, la puerta y con unas revistas, soportando la tos, intentaron librarse de ese espeso humo que los hacía lagrimear.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shiryu ingresando por la puerta vaivén— ¿Por qué lloran? —Se preocupó al ver las lágrimas en sus amigos— ¡¿Qué le paso a Shun?! —Verlo al Phoenix llorando le hacía creer que su querido amigo Andrómeda había fallecido de alguna trágica manera.  
—Nada, lagartija. Se me quemaron las tostadas. Es eso nomás.  
—Ah, con razón este olor —reconoció el pelilargo olfateando el lugar y a él también lo atacó ese lagrimeo molesto por culpa del humo espeso.

Sin nada más que hacer allí y sin ganas de esperar a que el pan viejo se volviera a tostar, Ikki se fue de la cocina con un semblante serio, dejando a sus amigos luchando contra el tenaz humo que se negaba a abandonar la mansión. Necesitó descargar tensiones y nada mejor que hacer ejercicio para ello. Una hora de cinta en velocidad cinco con suerte le provocaría un infarto y ya no tendría que preocuparse más por sus pensamientos. Así que el Phoenix se vistió acorde, completamente de negro, con un pantalón deportivo, unas zapatillas y una camiseta ajustada que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos.

Una vez listo bajó y salió por el jardín dispuesto a llegar al gimnasio y utilizar todas las maquinas habidas y por haber, una hora por lo menos, con cada una, hasta que le provocaran la muerte por cansancio. Sin embargo, por lo visto, ni en esos pequeños momentos de relax Shaka estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo.

Cuando el Phoenix llegó al enorme gimnasio, el rubio estaba utilizando la cinta en nivel cinco; Ikki vio las gotas de sudor recorrer la frente de Virgo y la mirada fija al frente como queriendo alcanzar a alguien o algo. Situándose a un costado le habló.

—¿Quién te corre?  
—No me jodas, Ikki. —El hindú fue claro y directo, no dejó un instante de correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
—Te dará un infarto —reconoció el Phoenix dejando un poco la bronca de lado.  
—¿Es una promesa? —Y aceleró los pasos.  
—Detente. —El Phoenix apoyó una mano sobre el brazo del otro para evitar tanto desgaste físico.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shaka de mala manera bajando de la cinta cuando el otro se la apagó— Tienes otras máquinas. No seas egoísta y empieza con otra. —Era el colmo, creyó Virgo, que justo Ikki quisiera esa máquina.  
—Escúchame bien, rubio, no me interesa la puta máquina. —Ikki comenzaba a entonarse.  
—Entonces deja de joderme. —Se notaba que no estaba de buen ánimo—. Llegué primero.  
—¡Pero este es mi gimnasio! ¡Es mi casa! ¡Es mi barrio! ¡Es mi ciudad! ¡Es mi país!  
—¿Y es tu mundo, Cerebro? —preguntó Shaka en son de burla.  
—¡Ah! Carajo. Eres un idiota. —Frente a Virgo, el Phoenix se cruzó de brazos indignado con él.  
—¡Igualmente! —exclamó Virgo sacando la lengua con rapidez, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar al insulto de su compañero. Lejos de enojarse, esa reacción le arrancó una sincera carcajada al Phoenix. Shaka, el guerrero, el Santo Dorado más temido del Santuario, le había sacado la lengua cual niño de primaria. ¿En dónde se había visto algo semejante?— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿Eh?! —Se ofuscó amenazando al otro con un puño al aire. Las mejillas de Shaka se tornaron en un color carmesí que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Esa imagen fue preciosa.  
—¡Ah! ¡Ma' sí! —exclamó Ikki con un gesto de despreocupación— ¡Suicídate si quieres en la cinta! Pero te aclaro algo... —dijo elevando el dedo índice, dedo que Virgo corrió con el revés de una mano  
—No me señales —se ofendió.  
—No me toques el dedo. —Sí, la pelea era así de absurda.  
—¡Entonces no me señales!  
—¡Carajo! Ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo aquí y te tengo que soportar. ¡Hasta en la sopa te veo!  
—No es mi maldito problema si no sabes compartir. A mí, para tu información, no me molesta compartir contigo el gimnasio. —Sin más que decir, Shaka volvió a la cinta a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.  
—Desde ya, porque el gimnasio es más mío que tuyo. —El Phoenix tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un niño caprichoso cuando se lo proponía.

Incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír, Virgo apagó la máquina, bajó de la cinta, le dedicó una mirada de lástima y lanzó una risa nerviosa. Luego se colgó al hombro una toalla y se dispuso a irse pronunciando antes unas palabras.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan pendejo, Ikki. Quédate solo, con tu gimnasio y métetelo por el culo, a ver si te gusta.  
—¡A ti te voy a meter por el culo tus palabras! —Ikki no sabía los motivos, pero lo hiriente que había sido Shaka terminó por matar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, si era que alguna vez la había tenido.  
—¡Atrévete! —Lo desafió Virgo dando la vuelta y plantándose frente a él, casi lo escupió en la cara.

Fue un grave error por parte del hindú desatar la furia en el Phoenix, ya que no sólo Ikki respondió enojado, sino que activó algo en él que estaba dormido, y como anteriormente Shaka le había sacado la lengua como si esa fuera su mejor arma, el Phoenix optó por algo similar utilizando lo mejor que tenía y desarmando por completo a Virgo.

Sin tapujos lo tomó con una mano por la parte baja de la espalda, aferrándolo con fuerza hasta el punto del dolor y sin pensar en nada, porque si lo pensaba de seguro se arrepentiría, el Phoenix le estampó un beso en la boca que le hizo ver las estrellas, y no porque lo estuviera disfrutando, sino porque en verdad le había dolido el contacto brusco.

Fue uno corto y rápido, suficiente para que Ikki reaccionara huyendo del gimnasio consternado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había hecho esa locura? ¿Solo para molestar al hindú o para ver qué sentía en verdad por él?

Shaka se quedó de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas danzando nerviosas y acongojadas, algo adolorido en la boca, en las encías y en la espalda. El Phoenix, precisamente, no había sido una dulzura.

Virgo había ido al gimnasio por los mismos motivos que el Phoenix, para descargarse tensiones y serenarse un poco. Para pensar mejor y sacar una conclusión acertada de lo que le estaba pasando. ¡No para recibir un beso de Ikki! ¡No para confundirse aún más! Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse a meditar en su cuarto. ****  


Ikki cruzó el largo jardín como tiro y se refugió de su estupidez y arrebato, cual adolescente que era, en la mansión. Ese día no bajó de su cuarto ni siquiera para cenar. Intentó evitar, y lo consiguió, a Shaka quien para él la situación no podía ser mejor. Era preferible mantener a ese moreno lejos antes de que su cordura mental terminara por abandonarlo del todo.

El Phoenix pasó algunos días esquivo, no solo con Virgo, sino con todos, incluido su hermanito para quien no pasaba desapercibida esa reacción, pero tampoco se le hizo extraño ya que su hermano solía aislarse de todos cada mediado de mes como si fuera algún hobby o un ritual obligatorio.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando había pasado casi una semana desde aquel beso, los ojos grises y profundos del Phoenix se cruzaron con los celestiales del rubio. Ambos notaron, en esa oportunidad, que aún había muchas asperezas por limar, y muchas otras por pensar y recapacitar.

Ikki intentó acercarse a Shaka una tarde, para explicarle su comportamiento febril, para dejarle en claro que él no era ningún marica que andaba revoleando el trasero por todos lados. ¡Era bien hombre! Aunque bueno, el beso que le había dado al hindú no había sido una actitud muy heterosexual que digamos.

Pero lejos de querer escucharlo, Virgo le cortó las alas de una para luego echarle un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. En pocas palabras, le dijo al Phoenix que, antes de dirigirle la palabra, primero aclarase sus asuntos personales.

El Phoenix se desconcertó, se lo hizo saber al otro y solo un nombre salió de la boca del hindú: Seiya. ¡¿Qué carajo tenía que ver el maldito ponny, salido de una película de horror, con todo ese rollo del beso?! Se preguntó Ikki y la respuesta era más que evidente, aunque él nunca quiso verlo, nunca había querido reconocerlo y siempre prefirió negarlo todo.

Le llevó varios días de análisis al Phoenix hasta que todo comenzó a cerrarle. Los arrebatos del más pequeño de los Kido; sus constantes metidas de pata a propósito; la capacidad que tenía para aparecer justo, aunque nunca lo llamaban, en el momento indicado. Las revistas, ¡las dichosas revistas de hombres! Todo, absolutamente todo empezó a cobrar sentido para el Phoenix. ¡Y por todos los dioses del puto Olimpo griego y romano! Sentado en sillón, con cara de haber comido un limón en mal estado, los pelos de Ikki se erizaron por completo. Cuanto antes debía hablar con su pequeño, molesto e inoportuno amigo del asunto.

Era hora de empezar a resolver el lío en su cabeza, así que casi sin dudarlo, fue en busca del Pegasus. El mentado, al saber que el Phoenix lo buscaba y creyendo que lo asesinaría por alguna nueva y desconocida razón, lo esquivó con éxito refugiándose en el cuarto de Jabu, quien se aprovechó la inocencia y de la desesperación de él para manosearlo un rato, encerrados bajo llave en su habitación.

Sin embargo Seiya era muy difícil y quitaba con violencia esas manos que indecorosamente le aferraban los glúteos y los genitales por encima de la ropa, con la oreja apoyada en la puerta para asegurarse de que el asesino serial de ponnys se había alejado lo suficiente del pasillo. El Pegasus no sabía qué era peor, si enfrentar a Ikki o soportar el manoseo descarado de su pareja.

Ikki preguntó uno a uno por el paradero del ponny, pero nadie supo con certeza dónde se encontraba, algunos le dijeron que lo habían visto con Jabu, pero no sabían más que eso. El Phoenix siguió su búsqueda sin éxito. ¡¿Dónde se había metido Seiya?!

Cuando subió las escaleras en dirección a los cuartos por enésima vez dio con él quien, de perfil y frente a la puerta del Unicornio de donde había escapado, volteó la mirada encontrándose con su muy querido amigo Phoenix. Como un desesperado comenzó a golpear la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar, pero Ikki fue más rápido y llegó a él tomándolo de un brazo.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no fui! —gritó Seiya como un desquiciado— ¡Te lo juro! —De un empujón el Phoenix lo arrinconó contra la pared para luego gritarle en el rostro.  
—¡Ya!  
—Pero... yo no fui. —Volvió a insistir el Pegasus un poco más calmo.  
—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Le había entrado la duda.  
—Nada... por eso: yo no fui —repitió con las pupilas destilando nerviosismo.  
—Solo quiero hablar —aclaró y esa sensación fue la que le transmitió a su amigo. Lejos de parecer un psicópata, Ikki se encontraba tranquilo, al igual que su porte y sus palabras. Fue por eso que el menor se tranquilizó y dejó de estar a la defensiva para escudriñar con la mirada al otro, tan raro que se comportaba—. Seiya... —pronunció el Phoenix con delicadeza, su voz fue casi un susurro. En realidad no, pero esa sensación tuvo Seiya— perdóname.  
—¿Eh? —Se descoló el Pegasus aún arrinconado contra la pared.  
—Perdóname por todo —insistió un poco incómodo, no era fácil para él hablar de algo tan delicado, pero debía hacerlo—. Perdóname por tratarte mal. Por gritarte todo el tiempo. Por...  
—¿A qué va todo esto? —Lo frenó un poco asustado por el comportamiento extraño de su compañero.  
—A que yo... nunca... imaginé. Quiero decir... nunca supe... —balbuceó Ikki escondiendo la mirada—. Nunca me pasó algo así. Y no sabía. De saberlo no te hubiera tratado tan mal... pero, quiero que sepas que a pesar de ser un ser insoportablemente insoportable... te considero mi amigo.  
—¿Te sientes bien, Ikki?  
—¡SÍ! ¡CON UN CARAJO! —Se molestó el Phoenix, acaso ¿todos lo veían como una persona desalmada y sin sentimientos, como un cretino?— ¡Solo intento ser sutil contigo y tus sentimientos!  
—Oh, por todos los dioses del Olimpo —pronunció Seiya temblando, comenzaba a comprender los motivos del Phoenix para hablarle de esa forma tan blanda—. Me lleva Hades —finalizó con tono trágico.  
—Jamás lo imaginé. Por eso nunca fui amable. Nunca te traté bien.  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó Seiya y saliendo por debajo del brazo que Ikki utilizaba para frenarlo, intentó escapar. Sin embargo el Phoenix lo cazó otra vez de un brazo.  
—¡Espera, ponny! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto! ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así!  
—¡Suéltame! —Forcejeó el Pegasus y cayó sentado en el suelo con el Phoenix que tambaleó a punto de caerse sobre él, y así fue. Seiya sintió en ese momento que el aire en la atmósfera se había acabado.  
—¡Seiya! No seas tan pendejo —pidió Ikki levantándose con rapidez—. Solo intento... ¡Por todos los dioses! Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Una vez en mi vida quiera hacerlas bien.  
—Ikki... —pronunció el Pegasus sentado aún en el piso y levantándose lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro continuó— No debes pedirme perdón. Si todo este tiempo me has tratado mal, es porque me lo tuve bien merecido.  
—Ponny, nadie merece que lo traten mal —reconoció el Phoenix un poco nervioso por la situación.  
—Ni tampoco que lo ignoren —dijo sorprendiéndolo. El Phoenix se descolocó con esas palabras. ¿Qué intentaba decirle el menor de los Kido? Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Ikki, Seiya intentó aclararlo—: Creo que no es conmigo con quien debes hablar. Hay alguien que necesita aclarar las cosas cuanto antes para resolver su vida.  
—¿De quién hablas?

Sin decirlo, porque le había prometido a Shiryu que jamás diría nada al respecto, el Pegasus movió los labios dibujando el nombre, nombre que el Phoenix comprendió a la perfección. En el pasillo con cara de haber visto una vieja desnuda, el Phoenix se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¡Me llevan todos los demonios!

Seiya siguió su camino, bajó a la sala con el fin de tomar algo, un poco de agua, jugo, un té, lo que fuera, como si al hacerlo pudiera quitarse ese sabor amargo en la boca, esa sensación extraña en el estómago. Sin saberlo alguien le siguió los pasos y detrás de él, en la misma cocina y a solas le habló con algo de enfado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Ikki? —El Pegasus volteó confundido por las palabras de quien reconocía la voz.  
—Jabu, ¿a qué te refieres?  
—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡LOS VI! —Sin palabras. El Pegasus se quedó sin palabras.  
—A ver, Jabu —sentenció Seiya apoyando el vaso de vidrio de manera violenta sobre la mesada—, dime, por favor, ¡qué carajo viste! —Por Zeus, lo único que le faltaba— ¡Dime! ¿Viste cómo me besó? ¿Cómo acarició mi piel? ¿Cómo me dijo te amo? ¿Cómo me hizo el amor? ¡Dime qué carajo viste, porque yo realmente no me enteré si pasó algo! —Acaso, ¿Ikki le había hecho en amor en el suelo en un segundo? No, claro que no.  
—¡Vi suficiente! ¡Sí! —afirmó con algo de duda y sin fuerza en las palabras y buscó de qué valerse— ¡Vi cómo te miraba! —Sí, con lástima— ¡Vi cómo se cayó! —¿Desde cuándo caerse era sinónimo de coqueteo? Por todos los dioses, las veces que coqueteamos sin saberlo entonces.  
—¡Serás idiota! —exclamó el Pegasus ofendido hasta la médula, volteó para no verle la cara un segundo más.  
—¡Y cornudo! Eh…  
—¡Ya! ¡Termínala con eso! ¡¿Quieres?! —Se indignó volteando con brusquedad.  
—Claro, ¿no? —concedió Jabu con sarcasmo— A mí no me dejas ni tocarte un pelo, pero como es Ikki, a él lo dejas.  
—Esto es absurdo, Jabu —se quejó Seiya—, Ikki nunca tuvo la intención de apoyarme un solo dedo. Y pierde cuidado, que si lo hace no será precisamente para un mimo —aclaró. Desde ya que si el Phoenix buscaba algún contacto con él era para masacrarlo a golpes y no para expresarle su cariño.

El Pegasus, temblando de pies a cabeza por culpa de la bronca, le dio la espalda a su pareja una vez más. Sin embargo el Unicornio no se dejó vencer por ello y tomándolo de la cintura lo giró con brusquedad para tenerlo de frente y así besarlo con pasión, aferrándolo de las caderas y clavándole los dedos.

—J-Jabu... —pronunció el Pegasus por completo relajado en los brazos de él.  
—Eres mío. Que te quede bien claro —aseguró el rubio besándole la mejilla.  
—Serás idiota —expresó de nuevo, pero esa vez con ternura a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Era un celoso sin remedio, y en parte, ese trato comenzaba a gustarle a Seiya, ya era vicio. Era lindo saberse querido, aunque lo de Jabu pasaba más por una posesión. ¡Lo que le esperaba al Pegasus por delante!

—¿Y? ¿Para cuándo mojamos? —Sí, el Unicornio quebró el clima, no podía con su genio, o mejor dicho con aquel duendecillo del sur que comenzaba a crecer.  
—Cerdo —se quejó el Pegasus separándose bruscamente de su compañero—. Siempre pensando en el sexo.  
—Soy hombre —respondió como si eso fuera una valedera defensa— y tú también. No sé cómo te aguantas —finalizó viéndole la entrepierna hinchada.

A decir verdad ambos se la pasaban pensando en ello. A esa edad era más lo que se pensaba que lo que se hacía, dependiendo del caso, obvio; pero lo del Pegasus pasaba más por el miedo y el desconcierto que al dolor, pasaba por el temor a lo desconocido.

El sexo era algo tan llamativo, tan encantador y enigmático. Seiya, virgen hasta los pies, aún no se animaba a entregarse a Jabu. ¡Siempre lo había visto como a un pervertido! Y de seguro le haría doler.

**(…)** **  
** **  
** **  
**Ikki dio con Shiryu recién en la biblioteca, el Dragón se encontraba de espaldas intentando alcanzar un libro un tanto viejo, escondido y lleno de polvo. De espaldas, su larga cabellera negra caía sobre los hombros creando un efecto único.

—¿Qué buscas? —pronunció el Phoenix entrando a la biblioteca y apoyando la espalda contra el escritorio para luego cruzarse de brazos.  
—Ikki —se sorprendió el pelilargo al no notar antes la presencia, tan ensimismado que estaba con la búsqueda—. ¿Cómo estás? —investigó volteando con una sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho de haber encontrado el libro.  
—Bien. ¿Y tú? —Al ver que Shiryu asentía, volvió a preguntar— ¿Qué estás buscando?  
—Literatura española —respondió el Dragón señalando el libro cuya portada decía en Kanji "Mio Cid".  
—Oh... —Prefirió dejar el tema allí.  
—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el pelilargo curioso por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
—Quiero hablar contigo.  
—¿Le pasó algo malo a Shun? —Se preocupó Shiryu prestando un poco más de atención al dialogo.  
—Oh, no. Shun está bien, supongo —reconoció soltando una pequeña risa.  
—¿Entonces? —Se desconcertó el Dragón.  
—Quiero hablar de nosotros —dijo Ikki con sutileza.  
—¿Nosotros? —Se extrañó y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio para prestar atención a su amigo.  
—Sí. Sobre nuestra amistad. —Le costaba al Phoenix hablar de ello, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse más seguro, después de lo que le había pasado con Seiya—. Sobre tú. Y tus sentimientos.  
—Maldición. —Shiryu cerró los ojos y llevó con sutileza la cabeza hacia atrás—. Voy a ahogar a Seiya en el retrete —aseguró escondiendo la mirada avergonzada.  
—No te enojes con él. Técnicamente no me lo dijo. —Rió porque era cierto, ya que el Pegasus solo había articulado el nombre del Dragón.  
—Ikki, yo…  
—Espera. —Se adelantó el mencionado—. Déjame decirte algo. Aprecio tu amistad más que ninguna otra. —En otras palabras le estaba diciendo que era su mejor amigo.  
—Gracias.  
—Y no me gustaría perder eso por... no sé... confusiones o malos entendidos.  
—Lo sé. Sé que no te gustan los hombres. —Se lamentó, pero eso era algo que aún estaba en duda para el otro—. Por eso nunca intenté nada. Te respeto.  
—Y te lo agradezco. Agradezco que nunca hayas intentado nada —se sinceró el Phoenix.  
—No quisiera perder la amistad que tengo contigo —reconoció Shiryu apenado.  
—Por eso mismo… dale una oportunidad —dijo con perspicacia, apenas sonriendo. El Dragón frunció la frente, intentando descifrar las palabras del otro, y de su boca solo salió un balbuceo confuso.  
—¿C-Cómo sabes eso?  
—Soy tu amigo, Shiryu. Y me doy cuenta de algunas cosas —afirmó Ikki incorporándose del lugar—. Además los escuché el otro día, a la tarde, en la sala de juegos —admitió a lo último—; él te pidió que lo acompañaras, pero tú le aclaraste que no podías irte con él hasta no aclarar un asunto.  
—Ikki...  
—Por eso, Shiryu... el asunto ya está aclarado. Dale una oportunidad.  
—¿Y tú? —Le daba vergüenza preguntárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo para decidirse de una buena vez— ¿Me darías una oportunidad a mí? —Lejos de querer herir a su amigo, el Phoenix negó con la cabeza una sola vez, una sonrisa de empatía surco sus labios al mismo tiempo que esa frase de disculpa.  
—Lo siento.  
—Está bien. —Lo tranquilizó Shiryu ahogando la pena.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero en el fondo agradecía a Seiya el haber metido la pata, solo así pudo resolver sus sentimientos, si era que los sentimientos tenían solución. Desde ya que son un problema, pero de ahí a tener solución… era algo raro.

Sin más, el Dragón una vez a solas en la enorme biblioteca, buscó componerse, se quedó allí meditando su situación y tuvo que reconocer que todo se fue dando solo. Unicamente un camino podía ver con claridad.

Sin opciones dejó el libro que en ese momento era secundario y como tiro fue en busca de Shura, encontrándolo en su cuarto, de espaldas y ordenando la ropa. Ordenando algo, siempre Capricornio estaba ordenando algo, ordenaba y clasificaba hasta a la misma mugre.

—Quiero ir —dijo y el español volteó algo confundido.  
—Shiryu... —Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Shura, dejó de lado sus prendas.  
—Quiero irme contigo. —El corazón de Shiryu latió con celeridad, pero estaba seguro. Con la voz algo tomada y con los ojos húmedos sonrió afirmándolo de nuevo—. Quiero estar contigo.  
—Oh, Shiryu —susurró Capricornio emocionado, se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—, gracias. Gracias. Gracias —repitió una y otra vez como un loco. El Dragón se quedó en esos brazos, convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿que más daba? Si Ikki nunca le daría esa oportunidad que Shura reclamaba. Lo miró y le sonrió, maravillado de poder hacer feliz a alguien solo con una decisión, difícil decisión—. Te amo, muchacho. No sabes, no te das una idea de cuánto te amo. —No dejó de besarle ni un solo segundo con pasión los labios, el cuello y las mejillas, aferrándolo al punto del dolor como si así evitara su partida.

Con una sola mano Shura cerró la puerta del cuarto, cuarto que ya no compartía más con Kanon. Por fortuna su olor a pata se había ido con él y ahora lo soportaban Milo y Aioria. Desvistió a Shiryu con dulzura, como si fuera una ceremonia, como la firma de un documento, o el compromiso de sus palabras.

Shiryu se entregó a Capricornio una y otra vez, y lo seguiría haciendo en el Santuario. A pesar de lamentar distanciarse de sus amigos, no se arrepentía de su elección. ¿Para qué quedarse en la mansión? ¿Para seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido? ¿Para verlo al Phoenix todos los días sin poder llegar a algo más que una simple amistad con él?

No, lo mejor era seguir su camino, aún era muy joven y la trucha estaba sin vender. Aún quedaban muchos caminos por recorrer y cuerpos que explorar. ¡A vivir la vida, carajo! Y de la mano del español quien se encargaría de demostrarle todo su fuego.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Harto de todo y de todos, Ikki buscó un poco de tranquilidad y nada mejor para eso, que perder el tiempo con algún programa de televisión. Se sentó desplomándose en el sillón, tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales como un desquiciado, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía alejar de la cabeza, que a esa altura era un nido de caranchos, a Seiya, Shiryu, Shaka, la cuenta del celular que aún no había pagado, entre otras preocupaciones.

Para colmo sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra cuando, como siempre y para no perder la costumbre ¡NO HABÍA UN CARAJO PARA VER! Indignado como él solo sabía indignarse. No comprendía nunca para qué, con un demonios, tenían "quichicientos" canales si nunca daban algo interesante, y cuando lo hacían, la compañía de cable se empecinaba en poner su mejor programación en horarios muy incómodos, así que si uno quería ver algo interesante, tenía que esperar hasta las cuatro de la mañana o en su defecto, perderse un mundial o un acontecimiento único para ver la dichosa programación especial. ¡Un fiasco! ¿Para qué pagar el cable entonces? El Phoenix, enojado con la compañía de cable, no alejó de la mente la satisfactoria idea elevar una queja.

Suspiró de cansancio y su vista se distrajo por un segundo perdiéndose por el amplio ventanal. Desde allí el Phoenix podía ver a la perfección a cierto rubio hablando con Muu. Ikki se quedó unos segundos entretenido con la vista.

Virgo hablaba con una sonrisa preciosa que surcaba sus labios; pero lo que le hizo volver a la cruda realidad fue la actitud del hindú quien, dejando a Aries solo en el jardín, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada con la clara intención de ingresar a la mansión.

Ikki miró a todos lados reparando en que se encontraba solo por completo. Sin saber qué hacer, solo tenía en claro que no quería cruzarse con Shaka, no estaba de ánimos para verlo, hablar y tener que soportar su maltrato. Fue por eso, que sin tiempo a nada, el Phoenix optó por una estupidez: hacerse el dormido.

Cuando Virgo entró a la sala, no pudo evitar reparar en Ikki quien, con los ojos cerrados, solo podía escuchar los pasos del hombre. El rubio se paró frente al Phoenix y lo observó dormir. "Se quedó dormido mirando televisión", pensó y tomando con sutileza el control remoto que estaba sobre la falda del Phoenix apagó el aparato para distraerse de nuevo con él.

La reacción de Shaka desconcertó a Ikki por completo, ya que con cuidado le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Por nada del mundo abriría los ojos, así que con disimulo el Phoenix se movió simulando un pesado sueño.

Virgo, seguro de que el Phoenix se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, lo empujó con delicadeza para que la espalda cayera en el sillón; acto seguido le acomodó las piernas para que así descansara mejor. El corazón de Ikki latió como si tuviera una estampida de elefantes y se detuvo un segundo cuando el rubio depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios para luego irse.

El Phoenix se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, casi aterrado por el comportamiento del hindú. ¡Lo habían besado! ¡Un hombre lo había besado! Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar beso. Dejando de lado tan infantil actitud, el Phoenix despertó de golpe, sentándose en el sillón y buscando la respiración perdida.

¿Qué había pasado allí? Lo único que tenía en claro Ikki era que, era claro, Shaka no estaba enojado con él por el beso que le había dado en el gimnasio. O mejor dicho, el golpe que le había dado, porque más que un beso fue un choque de bocas. ¿Shaka no estaba enojado con él? ¡Desde ya! Porque si lo estuviera no lo hubiera dado un beso y sí una soberana paliza para despertarlo a golpes.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Shaka se alejó por la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. Era tan dulce Ikki cuando dormía. Solo cuando dormía, porque cuando estaba despierto daban ganas de masacrarlo, quitarle todos los sentidos, uno a uno, y luego arrojarlo a algún infierno; pero en fin, Virgo salió por la puerta de la cocina de nuevo al jardín. A lo lejos visualizó a un grandote sentado en los bancos del invernadero, solo y cabizbajo.

El rubio atravesó el jardín pasando por el lugar donde hacia un tiempo se había caído quedando en evidencia frente al Phoenix; se acercó con lentitud por atrás y sin decir nada se sentó junto a Aldebarán, quien volteó la mirada, algo avergonzado.

—Shaka...  
—No estoy enojado —soltó con una sonrisa cálida.  
—Yo... —Tauro intentó articular, pero no supo en concreto cómo decirlo.  
—Creo comprender los motivos que te llevaron a decir tremenda mentira.  
—Lo siento. Créeme que estoy arrepentido —se sinceró.  
—Lo sé. Me doy cuenta. —Era cierto, así lo creía Shaka, ya que desde la discusión con Muu, el grandote se la pasaba solo y muy triste.  
—Realmente me arrepiento. No solo por perder tu amistad...  
—No la has perdido. —Con sus palabras Virgo consiguió que su compañero sonriera de felicidad, agradecido con su perdón. Un poco la carga pesada sobre los hombros se aligeró, eso sintió Aldebarán.  
—Gracias. —Tauro suspiró y levantó la mirada clavándola en el techo del invernadero, observando a través del vidrio el cielo azul—. Lo que más me duele es saber que Muu jamás me perdonará.  
—No lo creas —lo tranquilizó—, él tiene un gran corazón y sabe perdonar.  
—En esta ocasión no lo hará —afirmó Tauro con seguridad en la mirada y en el tono. Y detrás de esas palabras el hindú adivinó que el otro supo algo que él no; creía poder adivinar los motivos que llevaban a Muu a no perdonarlo.  
—Deberías hablar con él —propuso Shaka con firmeza—. Debes ser sincero. Él comprenderá tus motivos y hasta, quién te dice, te da una oportunidad distinta. —Aldebarán se puso de pie con lentitud y pronunció unas palabras revelando en parte lo que suponía.  
—No lo hará. No, mientras tú sigas siendo alguien importante en su vida.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó Virgo.

Sin embargo Tauro no le dio tiempo de investigar o de seguir dialogando al respecto, era una persona a la que no le gustaba sentirse incómodo, por eso se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar, dejando al rubio solo, con sus pensamientos, quien empezaba a comprender las palabras dichas.

Era más claro que el agua. ¿Y por qué nunca había notado ese sentimiento en su amigo? ¿Por qué nunca había visto sus verdaderos sentimientos? Se llevó una mano a la frente sospechando a lo que se enfrentaba, y no creía poder soportar un segundo más todo ese lío.

¡Por todos los dioses! Encima ese Phoenix de cuarta que se encontraba revoloteando en su cabeza como una tierna mariposa. ¡Le arrancaría las alas con tal de sacárselo de la mente! Cansado, abatido y vencido Shaka se puso de pie y como un muerto en vida entró de nuevo a la mansión con el fin de subir las escaleras y tirarse en su cama para descansar un poco, lejos de poder hacerlo.

Muu, quien lo vio caminar con ese andar tan desgarbado, fue en su búsqueda para saber sobre su estado y lo encontró boca abajo sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos y con cara de: "¡Asesínenme! Por favor, ¡asesínenme!".

—Shaka, ¿qué ocurre? —Muu se sentó en la cama, junto a su amigo quien se incorporó sentándose en la posición de Loto. ¿Iba a meditar? ¿Para qué? Si Buda por lo visto se había ido de vacaciones a Ibiza y no estaba para escucharlo.  
—Muu... —pronunció Shaka cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la sien, el dolor de cabeza iba a terminar por matarlo— deberías hablar con Aldebarán. No está bien.  
—No —negó Aries con efusividad y se puso de pie para alejarse de su amigo—, ¡no se lo voy a perdonar!  
—Ay, Muu... tienes un gran corazón y una sabiduría inigualable. Siempre te das cuenta de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, siempre cuando no se trata de ti.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —Extrañado por las palabras del otro, frunció la frente.  
—Que nunca te das cuenta de nada cuando se trata de ti. Muu, deberías hablar con Aldebarán. Ambos se merecen una oportunidad. Oportunidad que yo jamás te daré.

Muu se quedó de piedra el escuchar eso. Virgo no fue sutil, solo buscaba ser claro y dejar por sentando que no cambiaría su amistad por nada del mundo. Eso Aries lo comprendía y tuvo que admitir que cada día que pasaba se le complicaba más disimular sus sentimientos.

—Shaka —con un gesto vencido volvió a sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda a su compañero—, somos adultos. O eso creo. Y si nunca te expresé nada era porque, justamente, sabía que jamás me darías una oportunidad.  
—No quiero pensar que nuestra amistad se basa en tus sentimientos y no me gustaría saber que estás tan enojado con Aldebarán por los mismos motivos.  
—Shaka... te juro, soy tu amigo por quién eres. Independientemente de que si me dieras algún día una oportunidad o no. Por otro lado, me cuesta perdonarle...  
—No seas así, Muu —interrumpió echándose sobre la cama de nuevo—. Tú no eres así. Tú sabes ver a través del alma. Y sabes perdonar. Si no lo haces por un motivo tan vago, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Aries suspiró rendido, era cierto. Si no perdonaba a Aldebarán era porque Tauro se había metido con lo que más quería y eso no era motivo suficiente para esta enojado, Aries no era así.

Lejos era la clase de persona rencorosa, por eso, sin decir nada al respecto, se levantó de la cama y se alejó del cuarto de su amigo con melancolía. Shaka sonrió satisfecho, sus palabras habían llegado con éxito.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Pasaron varios días hasta que todo comenzó a amoldarse, en especial los arremolinados sentimiento de Muu. Pasó el tiempo suficiente para reconocer su equivocación y aunque en el fondo no imaginaba los motivos de Aldebarán, sospechaba algo gracias a las palabras de Shaka.

Con naturalidad todo se dio solo y recién una noche Tauro pudo aclarar sus sentimientos con Aries. Miraba la bóveda celeste en el balcón de la terraza. La noche era espectacular y el clima ideal, ni frío, ni calor.

—Hola, grandote —lo saludó situándose al costado de un ido Tauro. Aldebarán se guardó la sorpresa de verse saludado por él, optó por callar y por esperar a que el otro siguiera hablando—. Bonita noche —dijo Aries suspirando largamente. —Tauro lo espió de perfil quedándose maravillado con tan magnifica vista de él, la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto algo lúgubre a su rostro, pero por ser lúgubre no dejaba de ser bello— ¿No piensas hablarme? —teció con una sonrisa, algo impaciente.

—Es que —abrió la boca— no sé qué decirte.

—"Discúlpame". Es un buen comienzo —aconsejó Muu cruzándose de brazos y dando la vuelta para apoyar la espalda contra la baranda.

—¿Por qué debería pedirte disculpas a ti? —investigó Tauro algo enojado.

—Tienes razón. Por lo que sé, ya le has dado tus disculpas a Shaka. —Asintió débilmente— ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también merezco tus disculpas.

—¿Y por qué? Si todo el embrollo fue con Shaka. Lamento mucho que te haya molestado el hecho de que me metiera con él. —Los celos se desprendían por cara poro de su piel. Lejos de enojarse, Muu soltó una pequeña risa.

—Pues... por no ser sincero conmigo. Por traicionar nuestra amistad.

—¿Sincero contigo? ¿Para qué? —bufó Aldebarán— ¿Para perderte por completo? ¿Para sentir en carne propia el rechazo? Preferí conservar nuestra amistad.

—Una amistad falsa —se quejó Aries sin mostrar enojo en sus palabras o en sus gestos.

—¡Para ti habrá sido falsa! Pero yo sí fui tu amigo y te consideré uno.

—Tu amistad fue tan falsa, como la que yo tengo con Shaka.

Tauro se quedó de piedra, como si hubiera recibido la ráfaga helada de Camus. Había comprendido a la perfección las palabras de Aries, no necesitaba que se lo explicaran con manzanas, bananas o mandioca.

—Muu… —La respiración se agitó. Intentó hablar, pero Muu se lo impidió, dejándolo aún más helado que antes, pues le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, grandote —susurró Aries en su oído. Aldebarán tembló de pies a cabeza, emocionado por la extraña situación, volteó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de su amigo ¿Amigo? Junto a una sonrisa cálida y sincera—. Te perdono si tú me perdonas. Si me perdonas mi estupidez, mi egoísmo, mi ceguera...

Tauro solo pudo asentir con una nerviosa sonrisa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Repleto de felicidad al ver que no solo había recuperado a su preciado Muu, sino que ahora lo tenía de otra forma, de la forma que había esperado tenerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aldebarán lo tomó de una mano con calidez y se lo llevó. Nada mejor que expresar con gestos todo lo que había en el corazón. Era más significativo y aprovechable hacer el amor que tan solo decirlo.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Durante esos días Ikki tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar un poco mejor y dejar de lado todos sus fantasmas y temores. Dejó de lado por unos instantes todos sus prejuicios para analizar lo que le estaba pasando con Shaka, muy a su pesar. Aunque no le agradara la idea, así era.

Comprendía que Virgo albergaba los mismos temores que él, las mismas dudas y quizás los mismos sentimientos. ¿Y con quién iba a hablar de ello sino era con el mismísimo rubio? Tan solo que la idea de sincerarse lo estremecía por completo.

Decir "sincerarse", era una exageración. En realidad solo quería aclarar los tantos, dejar en claro lo que estaba pasando, hablar de una condenada vez y quitarse ese peso de encima. Con seguridad al hindú le pasaba lo mismo, y en parte sí, nada más que para Shaka no era tan complicado, tan rebuscado, él había aceptado hacía bastante tiempo la situación. Solo que el Phoenix daba más vuelta que un carrusel para resolver de una buena vez todo el embrollo, aceptar lo que nunca quiso aceptar, que el sentimiento de odio hacia Virgo era tan fuerte como su sentimiento opuesto. Tan contradictorio, como espeluznantemente real. ¡¿Y tenía que ser hombre?! ¡¿Shaka tuvo que nacer con lo mismo que el Phoenix tenía entre las piernas?! Una broma de los dioses de muy mal gusto, sin dudas. ¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡¿De todos los dioses del Olimpo, tuvo la brillante idea de hacerlo a Shaka hombre?! ¡Hombre! ¡Por favor! ¿Dionisio? Qué error, qué desperdicio. Por lo menos para Ikki, ya que si Virgo no hubiera sido hombre, todo hubiera tomado otro rumbo desde entrada; pues al rubio, de ser rubia, solo le quedaría de Virgo el título.

Shaka fue quien empujó al Phoenix a sincerar sus tormentosos sentimientos de una buena vez. Y fue en verdad gratificante y aunque también confuso para los dos involucrados; pero ni así dejaban de pelear.

**(…)**

¡¿Por qué esa mirada?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué Shaka miraba a Ikki de esa forma tan incómoda?! ¡¿Quién le había dado el derecho de posar sus ojos celestes en ese morenazo?! ¡Qué descaro! Durante esa trágica semana, trágica por lo menos para el Phoenix, el mencionado tuvo que soportar las miradas que le dedicaba Shaka y lo que le perturbaba -a esas alturas el Phoenix era un nervio humano- era no poder descifrar esa dichosa y condenada mirada. ¿Era de lástima? ¿De cariño o coqueteo? ¡Por todos los dioses!

En realidad era neutra, pacífica y natural. Como quien viaja en el tren y por aburrimiento nomás se pone a observar las vacas en el campo, los postes de luz o lo que lee la gente. Una mirada que no decía nada en concreto.

Entonces, ¿Virgo estaba aburrido y por eso, no había encontrado nada mejor que perder su tiempo observando a Ikki? ¡Que se comprara una revista pornográfica! Pensó el Phoenix ante esa idea. O que se la pidiera a Seiya, él tenía muchas de esas y de varios géneros. Hasta de zoofilia y sadomasoquismo. Sí, el Pegasus era así, quizás debido a tantos golpes que recibió en el campo de batalla, ese siempre fue un gran enigma entre los Kido: ¿Por qué Seiya era así, tan... Seiya?

En fin, volviendo con un desquiciado Phoenix, que no encontraba forma mejor para disimular su incomodidad frente al dueño de esas miradas que esconder la suya de manera exagerada, Ikki buscó la manera y lo consiguió, de evitar al rubio a toda costa.

Se escapaba de los lugares en común y cuidaba de no quedar a solas nunca. ¡NUNCA! Aunque bueno, uno no puede escapar por siempre y solo le bastó al hindú pasar a su lado para susurrarle en su oído un sencillo: "Tenemos que hablar".

¿Quién dijo que era sencillo hablar? No, no lo era, menos de temas tan... indecorosos. Porque claro, Ikki suponía a lo que se refería Shaka con ese susurro estremecedor, no iban a dialogar precisamente de Política y Estado.

Para despejarle todas las dudas al Phoenix, Virgo se las ingenió para quedar a solas con él, y de una manera tan fácil que el Phoenix se sintió humillado. ¡¿Cómo no darse cuenta antes de algo tan previsible?! Con habilidad, sentados en la sala, mientras el Phoenix cambiaba los canales de televisión de manera frenética y descontrolada, Shun dialogaba con el rubio quien no necesitó más que decirle a Andrómeda que prepara un delicioso té.

¡Excusas! ¡Qué té ni que ocho cuartos! Tarde reaccionó el Phoenix ante la situación de verse a solas con el hindú. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a los demás y se exasperó como nunca antes. ¡¿Dónde estaban todos?! ¡¿Porque, con los mil demonios, siempre andaban revoloteando de un lado al otro, molestando el paso y ocupando las cosas y ahora ni noticias de la numerosa cantidad de gente?! Como rebaño iban de un lado al otro por la mansión y justo en ese momento que realmente los necesitaba por primera y única vez, todos brillaban por su ausencia.

Claro, afuera el día era realmente espectacular y solo una persona obsesionada con aislarse del resto, como si la humanidad fuera un virus letal, podría quedarse adentro mirando televisión. Los motivos de Shun, quien servicial había ido hasta la cocina para preparar la merienda, eran más que obvios. Y los de Shaka, pues... tan solo quería hablar de una buena vez sobre aquello. Sobre "eso". Ese tema tan difícil. Dejémoslo así: Sobre lo que había pasado.

—Ikki, tenemos que hablar. —Shaka fue imperativo. Sentado en la alfombra, volteó con brusquedad y sin tapujos lanzó la bomba.  
—No. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Ikki al verse sorprendido y avasallado. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
—Sí. —En la voz y en los ojos de Virgo había decisión y firmeza—. Ikki, no te comportes como un pendejo. Aunque lo seas, intenta disimularlo. —Si mal no había sacado cuentas el Phoenix contaba con dulces y hormonales _diecisiete_ años.  
—Seré todo lo pendejo que se me venga en gana —espetó cruzado de brazos con un puchero de enojo muy infantil.  
—No. No lo serás. —Se puso de pie y lo enfrentó. Sentado en el sillón, Ikki levantó la vista observando al otro como si se tratara de algún espectacular monumento al horror que se erguía imponente y amenazante.  
—Phoenix, escúchame bien… —El hindú respiraba con dificultad y con los puños fuertemente apretados, sabía que peleando de nuevo no llegarían a nada, buscó tranquilizarse y lo consiguió, sentándose de manera imprevista.  
—No hagas esas cosas, Shaka —pidió el Phoenix volviendo a respirar, por un segundo creyó que le darían un pase gratis para pasear por algún infierno.  
—Creo que merezco un poco de respeto, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Shaka algo ofendido, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor y así evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos— Creo que tengo derecho de saber por qué te comportas así. Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.  
—¡Ya! —Lo frenó algo acalorado por la vergüenza, la conversión había tomado el rumbo que tanto temió— Dame un tiempo. Solo eso te pido. —Virgo, sorprendido no solo por escuchar de Ikki una oración sin palabrotas e insultos, sino también por el tono de voz tranquilo y condescendiente, volteó el cuerpo con lentitud para mirarlo sobre su hombro. Fue aún más su sorpresa al ver una tímida sonrisa—. Solo eso te pido. Estoy reacomodando mis ideas —continuó el Phoenix con la voz temblorosas y las manos transpiradas—. Digamos que ya pasé a "octavos de final". Dame tiempo para llegar a "Cuartos" —¿Bases? ¿Estaba hablando de bases? Primera base, segunda base. ¡Oh! Por todos los dioses. No, era algo similar, nada más que en vez de béisbol era fútbol (¿?).  
—Bueno, pero no te olvides que yo no vivo aquí. —Virgo apuró los trámites, en otras palabras quiso decirle: se te va el tren.

Lejos de querer decirle algo más, por fortuna el precioso y alegre Shun apareció con una bandeja plateada, tres tazas de humeante té y unas cuantas tostadas en un plato. Se sentó con su sonrisa junto al rubio, depositó la bandeja en la alfombra y le alcanzó a su hermano uno de los tés, como le gustaban a él: sin azúcar, amargo como el dueño. Aunque en su defensa Ikki siempre alegaba que le gustaba así porque él era tan dulce que no necesitaba endulzar el té, con tan solo meter el dedo ya era suficiente. Claro, eso ni él se lo creía.

Luego de ese té, que al Phoenix se le quedó a mitad de camino en la garganta, se puso de pie dispuesto a darse un baño, como si así se quitara de encima ese extraño peso que no lo abandonaba.

No supo qué haría el resto más tarde, lo más probable era que luego de la cena se sentaran todos juntos en la sala de vídeo a mirar alguna película. Extrañamente eso motivó y hasta alegró al Phoenix, primera vez en su vida que en verdad se creía capaz de poder disfrutar de algo social. ¡Cómo nos cambiaba el amor! (¿?)

**(…)** **  
**

Shaka intentó distraerse un poco, demasiado tiempo había ocupado Ikki su cabeza, era hora de despejar la mente. Extrañamente estaba contento, aunque el Phoenix no le había dicho mucho, había sido suficiente para Virgo ver que esa sonrisa nerviosa que dejaba entrever el Phoenix era dedicada a él. Bueno, ni tanto, porque en realidad la situación lo llevaba a sonreír, el nerviosismo y la incomodidad.

El rubio intentó meditar un poco encerrado en su cuarto. ¡Pero qué demonios! Estaba de vacaciones, ¿verdad? En realidad no, pero así lo parecía. Entonces ¡a disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de los rayos solares!

Salió por la cocina y dejó que la luz le golpeara con calidez en el rostro. El día no podía ser mejor o esa era la sensación de Shaka, que ese era un gran día. Dio unos pasos y cuando el reflejo le permitió ver a Muu y Aldebarán sentados en los bancos del jardín de Invierno, allí se dispuso a ir, lejos de llegar en verdad, pues a mitad de camino, cuando atinó a atravesar la dichosa enredadera que había sido su peor enemiga aquel día que trastabilló, una mano morena y poderosa lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló al interior de un hueco formado naturalmente.

Qué sorpresa para Virgo descubrir que era Ikki. ¿No se estaba bañando? Por lo visto no. Quiso preguntar algo, investigar respecto a su actitud, pero cuando atinó a abrir la boca el Phoenix se lo impidió sellándole los labios con un furioso beso. Beso que poco a poco fue tornándose más seguro y tierno.

En ese momento, el aire para el rubio desapareció de sus pulmones, cobijados en ese lugar algo húmedo con un fuerte olor a hierba el Phoenix lo estaba besando. Algo brusco y temeroso, como si ese fuera su primer beso, y en parte lo era. El Phoenix jamás había besado a un hombre.

Ikki tornó ese beso más seguro, dejando de lado los temores permitió que su cuerpo fuera solo y así fue. Sus brazos rodearon, algo tembloroso, las caderas del hindú, palpando por primera vez aquella figura tan esbelta. Emocionado, Shaka no se quedó atrás y rodeó con los brazos el cuello del Phoenix permitiendo la invasión en su boca.

Sus cuerpos inevitablemente se encontraron, chocaron entre sí, volviéndose molesta la propia anatomía.

El corazón del Phoenix latió como en una carrera olímpica y cuando se separó de esos labios para poder respirar, -casi estaban azules los dos- inevitablemente se encontró con ese par de ojos celestiales que lo miraban maravillados, emocionados y algo cristalinos. Ikki tragó saliva demostrando cuánto le costaba todo eso, sin embargo nunca dejó de aferrar la cintura de Virgo.

—Veo que ya pasaste a "cuartos" —bromeó el rubio para cortar un poco el hielo y lo consiguió, pues el Phoenix sonrió.  
—Así parece —murmuró el Phoenix, casi en un susurro.

Unos segundos incómodos de silencio se produjeron en el húmedo lugar, silencio que el hindú aprovechó para reflexionar. Era tan extraño ese muchacho que tenía enfrente, por momentos era un demonio, pero un demonio que escondía su parte cálida.

El Phoenix, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, quiso hablar, quiso expresarse, decir lo que pasaba por su mente, contarle al otro sus temores. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así con un hombre, nunca. Y aún se sentía confundido al respecto.

Sin embargo lejos de poder expresar todo aquello en la intimidad de ese lugar, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, se vieron interrumpidos de una manera cruel y violenta. Solo escucharon una frase, demasiada conocida para el Phoenix.

—¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! —Y la enredadera voló por los aires.  
—¡Ah! ¡Carajo! —exclamó Ikki incorporándose con rapidez, el golpe había conseguido que tanto él como Shaka golpearan la espalda contra la pared— ¡Ponny de mierda! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
—Ikki... —se alarmó Seiya escondiendo el puño con celeridad— Pensé... que... ¡No sé! Escuché ruidos y creí... ¡me asuste! —Intentó explicar sin éxito.  
—Ya. No importa —expresó Virgo mediador, se incorporó sacudiéndose la camiseta blanca y el pantalón marrón claro que llevaba puesto ese día.  
—¿Qué hacían allí? —preguntó el Pegasus inocentemente— Si pelean, Saori y Shion los encontrarán por más que se escondan detrás de la enredadera.

Recién en ese momento, al escuchar tan lógica pregunta, el Phoenix y el rubio cayeron en la cuenta de su precaria situación. Levantaron la vista y repararon en los doscientos Santos que se encontraban visualizando la escena con cara de interrogación. ¿Qué podían explicar en semejante momento embarazoso? Con rapidez y cautela, los involucrados se alejaron del lugar limpiando la tierra de sus prendas y pelo y escupiendo las hojas, dejando atrás a sus compañeros que habían suspendido sus actividades y la bella tarde soleada para ver qué estaba pasando. Se les hizo muy sugestivo ver al hindú y al Phoenix con yuyos en sus cabezas. ¿Se estarían revolcando en una lucha de barro?

Ikki y Shaka se refugiaron de ojos curiosos escondiéndose en la cocina. Sorpresivamente el Phoenix tomó la blanca mano de Virgo e intentó arrastrarlo por las escaleras, atravesando primero la puerta vaivén.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio algo risueño.  
—A mi cuarto.  
—¡Eh! —Se alarmó temblando de pies a cabeza. ¡Ya! ¡Tan rápido! Pero lejos de querer tirárselo, el Phoenix se lo aclaró.  
—Así podremos hablar más tranquilos. Aquí no se puede —dijo refiriéndose a la invasión de gente en la mansión.  
—Ah —susurró Shaka con las mejillas encendidas, algo apenado por sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

Llegaron al cuarto e Ikki este entró primero, Virgo detrás se aseguró de no cerrar la puerta. Tampoco era cuestión de tentar al lobo. Para colmo, el Phoenix no tuvo mejor idea que sentarse en la cama con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el colchón.

—¿Qué pasa? —investigó el Phoenix extraño al ver el porte raro de su acompañante.  
—N-Nada —balbuceó aún más apenado que antes, acaso, ¿Ikki estaba siendo inocente y digno? Acaso ¿la mente del hindú era más retorcida y sucia que la del Phoenix? Por lo visto sí, pues el mencionado comenzó a hablar, algo avergonzado, escondiendo la mirada.  
—Shaka… esto para mí no es fácil. Y preferiría... bueno... que quedara entre nosotros. —El Phoenix levantó la mirada para ver la posible reacción del hindú quien no se enojó, al contrario, fue comprensivo.  
—Lo sé, Ikki. No te preocupes. Supongo que para ti todo será más difícil. Quiero decir, tú ya has tenido tus aventuras por lo que oí y debe ser complicado para ti aceptar algo así. En cambio para mí no, eres el primero que logró despertar esto. Yo nunca sentí nada por nadie. Nunca tuve algo.  
—¿Nunca tuviste una novia o un novio? —Se extrañó Ikki. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ese ángel precioso jamás tuviera a alguien en su vida?  
—No. De hecho... es la primera vez que siento todo esto, como te dije antes —confesó con una sonrisa—. Y es muy raro... pero a la vez muy gratificante.  
—Valoro realmente lo que has hecho en mí —pronunció el Phoenix poniéndose de pie con lentitud y caminando hasta el hombre—. Eres tan hermoso que me confundes. Y si te soy sincero, si yo hubiera sido un dios... te hubiera hecho mujer.  
—Pero soy un hombre —se ofendió Virgo—, por lo tanto acéptame como lo que soy.  
—Lo hago. ¿O a ti te parece que no? —Y para despejarle las dudas, el Phoenix le acarició con sutileza la mejilla para tomarla entre las manos y besarle una vez más esos aterciopelados labios—. Mira lo que has hecho en mí —se quejó divertido—. Y eres hombre. Por eso te valoro tanto, que hayas conseguido despertar mi deseo. —Su lado más oculto.

Nunca imaginó terminar así, tan adicto a esa boca, a su esencia, a su sabor, a la tersura de esa piel, a ese delicioso, pero penetrante aroma masculino. Nunca creyó que un hombre pudiera sacar a flote sus más bajos instintos, aquellos que solo florecían cuando de una bella mujer se trataba.

¡Pero ni todas las mujeres juntas del mundo se comparaban a ese ángel! Mitad demonio, mitad deidad. Tan bello, tan tranquilo como tan furioso, tan indomable, tan... _encabronado_. Sin querer, sin buscar ver semejante escena, cierto Santo los vio besándose.

Camino a su cuarto, Hyoga se detuvo petrificado al ver una situación por demás dolorosa. Sus piernas no le respondieron enseguida, pero cuando lo hicieron lo guiaron hasta su cuarto, en donde de un portazo se encerró para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

En el cuarto que Ikki compartía con Shun, la pareja más problemática del lugar se separó con brusquedad. Ese portazo se había oído demasiado cerca. Alarmados, decidieron dejar todo allí y seguir cada uno por su camino.

**(…)** ****  


En la soledad de su cuarto, Hyoga buscó la compostura. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Llorar así como una carmelita, de forma tan patética! No se lo podía permitir, pero tampoco evitar, tan furioso, indignado que se encontraba no reparó en que su puerta se abrió y luego se cerró.

Recién notó la presencia de alguien en su cuarto cuando una pesada mano se posó sobre sus cabellos dorados, consolándolo en gran parte, alivianando un poco su desolada soledad. El Cisne levantó la cabeza y cesó su lastimero llanto, encontrando al dueño de esa caricia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio con un hilillo de voz.

Quiso decir tantas cosas, pues en gran parte lo que más le dolió fue ver como un supuesto Ikki heterosexual había sucumbido ante el enigmático y perfecto Shaka. Fue ver como jamás le correspondería, y no por ser hombre, sino por ser precisamente "el ruso".

Hubiera preferido quedarse con la vieja idea, con la idea de que el Phoenix no pateaba para su mismo lado. Era más doloroso aceptar la verdad. Conteniendo su angustia, esa que comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho, contagiado por el sentimiento desgarrador de Hyoga, Camus solo pudo hablar con sinceridad.

—Oh, mi muchacho... —Acuario no dejó de acariciar la sedosa cabellera de su discípulo—. El amor es doloroso. Más cuando va contra las reglas —dijo reconociendo ese sentimiento.  
—Maestro... Yo... —De nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que no le permitía formar una oración.  
—No me gusta verte así. Tú no mereces esto. —Una rebelde lagrima se escurrió por la mejilla del mayor.  
—¿M-Maestro? —Se extrañó el Cisne al notar que las caricias de su maestro fueran descendiendo indecorosamente hasta llegar al trasero.  
—Sé que esto no está bien. Sé que soy tu maestro y que hay cosas que no debo hacer... pero no puedo evitarlo. No soporto verte así.

El rubio volteó algo confundido, siendo sorprendido por un cálido, sutil y hasta inocente beso. El Santo Dorado, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero sí con una mirada firme se quedó expectante cuando se separó de esos labios adictivos.

El menor abrió más los ojos, confundido, pero no pudo rechazar el segundo beso, ni fuerzas para eso tenía. Además, se sentía tan cálido, ese dolor en el pecho comenzaba a aplacarse, dando paso a algo desconocido y morbosamente prohibido.

Camus estaba cansado, harto de ver a su muchacho triste por otro que no era capaz de ver la calidad de persona que se escondía en el Cisne. En cambio él si había podido ver eso, Acuario conocía a la perfección a su discípulo y sabía que era un tesoro; una pequeña, pero brillante luz. ¡Al demonio si Ikki no era capaz de ver eso! El Santo Dorado se encargaría de disfrutar lo que el Phoenix se perdía.

Por su lado Hyoga estaba confundido, sus sentimientos contradictorios se entremezclaron. Contradictorios porque siempre lo vio al mayor como a un padre, como a un hermano, un mentor y un consejero; pero por primera vez comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos, como a un hombre, bello, sereno, inteligente y protector.

¿Por qué no entregarse de lleno a ese cariño tan fraterno que rayaba lo incestuoso? Pero no por eso era tan prohibido, pesaba más el cargo de Santo y la relación maestro-discípulo, que el cariño mutuo que se tenían. Con tantas emociones y pasiones entremezcladas era de imaginarse lo que ocurrió en ese cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses parecía tanto y poco a la vez. Desde la llegada de los Santos Dorados a la mansión hasta la fecha iban cuatro meses, dos semanas, con tres días, catorce horas, cincuenta y cuatro segundos y tres milésimas.

Más de uno contaba los segundos, desesperados por irse, porque una cosa era abandonar el lugar que se considera "el hogar" por un corto tiempo -llamémosle por "vacaciones"- y una muy distinta era pasar una temporada en otro país, lejos de las pertenencias de uno y de sus actividades.

Lo que había comenzado como un viaje de placer, se estaba convirtiendo en un real infierno; pero claro, había un Santo que pensaba completamente distinto, y ese era Shaka. Pensar que cuando puso un pie en la mansión lo primero que deseó fue morir de súbito, y aquel ser, dueños de sus peores pesadillas, hoy en día era el dueño de sus mejores sueños.

Por eso, cuatro meses y medio eran tan poco como mucho tiempo. Virgo, durante esos días por demás extraños de emociones confusas, buscó a Ikki, pero este no estaba dispuesto siempre para él, desde ya, con tanta gente dando vuelta era casi imposible robar un beso y cuando eso sucedía, ¡válgame Dios! Fue por eso que, desesperado por querer pasar más de tres segundos con el Phoenix, lo persiguió hasta el garaje, en donde el Phoenix, solo, buscaba una pelota de rugby.

—¡Maldición! —bufó Ikki al mismo tiempo que pateaba furioso todo lo que había a su paso. Una pileta pequeña de lona llegó a los pies del rubio quien, divertido, observaba al poderoso Phoenix perder la batalla contra la mugre y la chatarra del lugar.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el hindú en son de burla.  
—Quemaría todo. ¡Te lo juro! —exclamó furioso a la vez que levantaba del suelo un triciclo—¡Dime! ¡¿Para qué demonios tenemos esto?!

Shaka rió motivado por la cantidad de objetos que podía observar sin aparente uso o utilidad, desde bicicletas, raquetas rotas, revistas, diarios viejos, ¡muñecas! Y hasta una máquina de coser.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —investigó Virgo intentando llegar hasta su compañero atravesando ese mar de objetos, pisando en su camino la basura sin poder evitarlo. Algo chillo bajo su pie derecho, una bocina vieja de bicicleta, menos mal que no era algo vivo.  
—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Ikki triunfante con la pelota de rugby en la mano.  
—Eh... Ikki... —El rubio lamentó mucho tener que ser él, el informante de tan terrible noticia para el otro.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó el Phoenix con una sonrisa en el rostro, aun regocijándose por el logro. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Encontrar algo allí era toda una proeza, era un "¿Dónde está Wally?" de objetos.  
—Los chicos decidieron jugar al fútbol.

La sonrisa del Phoenix se esfumó al mismo tiempo que la pelota dio contra el piso, y ahora ¿dónde estaba la pelota de fútbol? Ikki suspiró mientras que el hindú rompía a reír con suma delicadeza.

—No es gracioso —espetó Ikki algo furioso, pero su rostro de enojo varió a una expresión pícara, el brillo en los ojos lo delató—. Dime, Shaka, ¿has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?

Por todos los dioses, por lo visto, después de todo, Shaka no dejaría de joderle la vida, y mejor así. Al Phoenix le encantaba que Virgo le jodiera la vida. ¡Que lo hiciera todo lo que le viniera en ganas!

—Y para robarte un beso. —Se sintió algo estúpido, infantil y cursi, pero... era la verdad, no podía engañar a nadie, ese deseo se le desprendía por cada poro de su tersa piel.

El Phoenix se acercó a él con una sensual sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura. Sin dejar de sonreír le dedicó varios besos cortos en los labios, en el cuello y en las mejillas. El hindú olía tan bien que los sentidos de Ikki se nublaron por un segundo.

Desde la otra punta de la mansión, Shun buscaba a su hermano para decirle que ahora tampoco jugarían al fútbol, se habían decidido por básquet. Atravesó el amplio jardín con un pequeño trote hasta llegar a la parte trasera; dejó atrás la gran pileta de natación y cruzó el jardín llegando hasta la puerta del garaje, allí escuchó algo que lo dejó helado.

—Al final de todo no eras tan cretino —susurró Shaka sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Y tú no eras tan bastardo —contraatacó el Phoenix para luego agregar—: aunque sí. Lo eres.  
—Aquí tú eres el cabrón. Siempre lo has sido —afirmó Virgo separándose con lentitud de él.  
—¡¿Yo?! —cuestionó con falsa inocencia señalándose con un dedo al pecho.  
—Sí. Tú —dijo el rubio con firmeza.  
—Si tú eras el que se empecinaba con joderme la vida.  
—No más de lo que tú lo has hecho.

Atento a la discusión de esos dos, Andrómeda se las ingenió para espiar. Lo único que faltaba, una nueva pelea, odiaba ver a su hermano involucrado de esa forma, pues Shion y Saori no se lo perdonarían, pero lejos de ver precisamente un gesto agresivo vio todo lo contrario.

—¡Oh! —susurró con los ojos bien abiertos— Por mi diosa. Oh, cielos. Uh, es... ¿Es lo que creo que es? —Se cuestionó, y sí, su querido hermano estaba besando a su enemigo número uno a la vez que sus indecorosas manos descendían de manera impropia por la espalda de Shaka—Ah, no. No lo puedo creer. Oh, no puedo... no puedo ver esto. —Eran escenas para mayores, y él era aún muy niño, casto, puro y virgen para observar semejante acto obsceno; exagerando claro, porque Virgo le frenó el carro a Ikki antes de que los calores hicieran su parte.

Shun se fue de ese lugar sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba por completo. Le faltaba el aire y no solo por la impresión de ver a su hermano mayor en una situación tan... tan, tan homosexual.

Y no, no tuvo nunca nada contra eso, de hecho él era la persona menos indicada para decir algo al respecto, pero una cosa era suponer, imaginar, especular y una muy distinta era ver, como si se tratara de una película pornográfica. Aunque claro, la pareja más extraña del lugar aún estaba vestida y Andrómeda optó por irse antes de que se quitaran la ropa, cosa que nunca pasó en verdad.

—Ya, Ikki... quita tus manos —pidió el rubio algo incómodo.  
—No quiero —se quejó el Phoenix sin dejar las manos quietas.  
—Nos van a ver.  
—No.  
—Sí —contradijo—; espera. Me pareció... ¡me pareció escuchar a alguien!  
—No hay nadie —dijo con la voz ronca mordiendo el blanco cuello de su víctima.  
—Sí. Era tu hermanito. —Shaka buscó de qué valerse.  
—No mientas —pidió Ikki ascendiendo con sus besos hasta llegar a la boca de Virgo, mientras las manos aferraban el trasero de este.  
—Entonces deja tus manos quietas porque te daré un golpe.

El rubio sonó tan convincente que con una sonrisa de incredulidad el Phoenix le permitió apartarse. El hindú se secó la boca y se quedó observando las pupilas del otro como si se tratara de alguna amenaza, y prácticamente lo era con ese comportamiento.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Mal de parkinson en las manos? —Se quejó Shaka respirando con dificultad.  
—Shaka... no te voy a violar. —¿Qué clase de monstruos creía que era?  
—No creas que no quiero... pero no así, aquí, en este lugar.  
—Está bien —concedió Ikki amable y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla servicialmente y dejar que su compañero la atravesara.  
—¡Ya! Deja de sonreír como si fueras un corderito camino al cielo —espetó Virgo divertido.  
—¿Puedo ir a tu cuarto esta noche? —preguntó el Phoenix caminando a la par, atravesando el jardín— Digo, porque yo lo comparto con mi…  
—No —negó con firmeza.  
—Listo, quedamos así. Cuando todos duerman iré a tu cuarto —bromeó, aunque pensaba hacerlo en verdad.

Sin darle oportunidad al hindú de quejarse o reprochar algo, Ikki, mas hábil, se alejó de él para mezclarse entre la gente. Shaka tembló de pies a cabeza pues sabía que dentro de la broma, el Phoenix había hablado muy en serio.

**(…)** **  
** **  
** **  
**Shun caminó por el jardín bordeando los frondosos árboles, bastante alejado del resto. Se sentó en unos bancos y rompió a llorar decepcionado. Defraudado no con su hermano, sino con toda la situación, y recién en ese momento, sentado bajo el cerezo comprendió que lo que siempre había sentido por Shaka no era pura admiración, era algo más. Profundo, secreto, doloroso, pero ¿quien dijo que el amor no era doloroso? Y vaya que lo era, podía hacer trizas un corazón mientras llenaba otro. Tanto daño como tanto bien.

June llegó, buscando a su mejor amigo, aquel que fue su pilar en la Isla de Andrómeda, su confidente, su primer amor. Llegó caminando a lo lejos, el viento ondeaba su floreado vestido y jugaba con sus cabellos. Se entristeció al ver a Andrómeda tan cabizbajo y se sintió contagiada cuando vio las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Se sentó al lado de quien prácticamente la ignoraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella, pero solo recibió como respuesta una negación de cabeza.

Shun permaneció en ese estado, mirando al frente, a un punto fijo, sin poder evitar esas condenadas lágrimas que nacían desde lo más profundo. Volteó la mirada cuando encontró a su amiga de brazos abiertos, sonriendo apenas, también con lágrimas en los ojos. Y entendió, que en esos brazos encontraría el consuelo y el refugio tan anhelado.

Sin más, Andrómeda se dejó caer sobre esas delicadas y femeninas extremidades, mientras la muchacha se sentía en la gloria. Acarició la verde melena de su amigo sin pronunciar una sola palabra, en ese momento supieron que no eran necesarias y por fin, pensó June, ella sería la persona por la que Shun suspiraría enamorado.

**(…)** **  
**

La noche llegó y con ella el terror, por lo menos para Shaka. Por fortuna sus compañeros habían optado por pasar la noche viendo películas en la sala de vídeo. Virgo suspiró más relajado mientras que Ikki estaba pensando seriamente en asesinar a todos para quedarse a solas con él.

Durante la cena tanto Saori como Shion comentaron, repletos de inocente orgullo paterno y materno, sobre el cambio rotundo en la relación de Ikki y Shaka. Ni se imaginaban los motivos reales, aunque dos Santos de Bronce estaban al tanto de los por qué.

Luego de que la comida llegara a su fin, los compañeros de armas decidieron entre todos perder la noche mirando películas de varios géneros. Para desgracia del Phoenix esa noche auguraba ser larga, muy larga. Y para fortuna de Shaka también.

A pesar de que el Phoenix aceptó de mala manera juntarse con sus pares, no terminaba de ver una de las trescientas películas alquiladas, que contempló con seriedad la idea de irse a dormir.

¿Qué más daba? Estudiaba a Virgo de reojo llegando a la sabia conclusión de que esa noche no sería "la noche"; en más de una oportunidad lo pescó bostezando, pero no, el rubio no era tonto, no iría a dormirse con semejante amenaza latente, se quedó firme viendo como comenzaba la segunda película cuando Ikki miró su reloj.

Las 2:25 de la mañana. ¡Al diablo! Se dio por vencido y sin saludar, se puso de pie y caminó hacia los cuartos para acostarse a dormir, sin conseguirlo en verdad pues no pudo cerrar un ojo, el otro sí, pero necesitaba cerrar los dos para considerar que realmente dormía.

El Phoenix no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se encontraba aburrido observando la mancha en el techo de la habitación de Shun. Bostezó solamente para ver si así engañaba a Morfeo haciéndole creer que tenía sueño, pero no funcionó, Morfeo era hábil.

Cuando terminó la segunda película, más tranquilo, el hindú creyó con inocencia que el Phoenix de seguro andaba por el cuarto sueño, así que dando las buenas noches, subió las escaleras dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando Ikki escuchó unos pasos demasiado cerca no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y caminar en pijama hasta la puerta. Solo un hombre en la tierra podría irse a dormir temprano perdiéndose la diversión con sus amigos, claro, exceptuando al mismo Phoenix, desde ya, él no lo había hecho por amargo, sino por anti social, como siempre.

Y efectivamente, cuando el Phoenix abrió la puerta sacando apenas la cabeza vio la última puerta del pasillo cerrase con delicadeza. Menos mal que todos se encontraban abajo, sino otra que la Guerra del Santuario contra Ares. Tendría que atravesar los doce cuartos para llegar a Shaka.

Las puertas a su paso estaban la mayoría abiertas sin sus dueños en el interior. Siendo astuto Ikki no golpeó cuando llego a la última, giró el picaporte y entró, pero cuando lo hizo recibió lo que se merecía por atrevido.

—¡Shaka! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —Se quejó el Phoenix acariciándose con fervor la nariz adolorida— Soy yo.  
—Por eso —exclamó Virgo algo enojado por el atrevimiento del otro. Estaba ahí con tan solo un bóxer negro.  
—No seas así. Si sabías que iba a venir —dijo observando a su compañero de arriba abajo.  
—Yo te dejé bien en claro que no. —Pero no pudo completar la frase por culpa de esos calurosos labios que apresaron los suyos.  
—No te comportes como un santo —pidió Ikki jocoso y arrastrándolo por la cintura, poco a poco hasta la cama.  
—Lindo tu pijama de pajaritos —comentó rompiendo a reír al ver semejante atuendo infantil.  
—No son pajaritos, son aves Phoenix —se quejó el mismísimo Phoenix ofendido hasta la médula; bastante trabajo le había dado conseguir una modista que hallara una tela que tuviera como diseño Aves Fénix.

Cuando Shaka quiso darse cuenta de su precaria situación, tenía al Phoenix sobre su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse, ¿cuándo habían caído sobre la cama? Un momento, ¡le robaron segundos de vida!

—Espera, Ikki —pidió Virgo sin éxito.  
—No seas así, Shaka —se quejó Ikki sin dejar de morderle el cuello. Con la mano libre le recorrió el vientre causándole un inevitable cosquilleo.  
—Ikki —pronunció débilmente.  
—Está bien. —Se dio por vencido, no era cuestión de obligarle al otro a hacer algo que no quería. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas de Shaka se lo impidieron, aferrando las suyas. Recién comprendió qué estaba pasando cuando exclamó.  
—¡¿Qué haces?! ¿A dónde vas? Sigue haciendo eso que estabas haciendo.  
—Ah. ¿Te gustó? —preguntó el Phoenix divertido y volvió a ocupar su lugar.

Las mejillas de Shaka tomaron color cuando el Phoenix comenzó con un manoseo desmedido, y siendo sincero, le estaba encantando a Virgo las nuevas sensaciones, pero como siempre ocurría, lo desconocido daba tanta curiosidad como terror.

Sin dejar de besarle la boca, las manos de Ikki iban de un lado al otro tanteando como ciego, descubriendo cada centímetro de piel; se movieron solas sin poder detenerlas, habían cobrado vida propia.

El Phoenix instó a su compañero a imitarlo, pero las manos del rubio, temblorosas, si parecieron víctimas del mal de Parkinson, se movieron con vergüenza, timidez y respeto por la espalda del menor y cuando sin querer, por culpa del Phoenix quien volteó inesperadamente para acomodarse, una de las respetuosas manos del hindú dio a parar sobre el enhiesto miembro de Ikki. Shaka no tuvo mejor idea que disculparse avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención.  
—Oh... —pronunció el Phoenix divertido— qué lástima que no fue tu intención. —Recién ahí Virgo se dio cuenta de su estupidez y lanzó una risa nerviosa. El Phoenix terminó de voltear quedando de costado y tomando la iniciativa, el rubio ocupó el lugar del menor, quedando sobre el cuerpo de Ikki, quien nervioso por la situación empezó a balbucear—. Espera. Mejor cambiemos de lugares. —No es que desconfiara del hindú, pero mejor era ser precavido y dejar en claro que él no se abriría de piernas para recibir nada dentro de él.

Ocupando de nuevo su lugar, un nuevo inconveniente surgió y fue la incomodidad que les ocasionó sus erectos miembros al encontrarse. El Phoenix buscó una posición cómoda sin hallarla del todo, movió la pelvis para que el pene se acomodara, pero no lo logró.

Shaka lo miró extrañado y a decir verdad le estaba gustando que le refregaran allí abajo, aunque la insistencia del otro por buscar el punto justo, lo llevó a abrirse más de piernas para que se dejara de joder de una buena vez.

¡Y por fin! El pene del Phoenix halló su lugar golpeando la punta en la entrada de Virgo. Como un pequeño duendecillo que golpea a la puerta de su novia duendecilla (¿?). Recién en ese momento el rubio cayó en la cuenta de su delicada situación y su cara habló por él.

—Tranquilo. No es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo Ikki para tranquilizarlo.  
—No será tu primera vez, pero sí la mía —se quejó el hindú.  
—Lo he hecho con mujeres, no debe ser tan distinto —explicó con prisa.

A decir verdad si era complicado. Lo era. La anatomía de Shaka distaba mucho de ser similar a la femenina, sobre todo por esas dos protuberancias en lugar de vagina y ese falo de carne alargado en lugar de clítoris.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con ello? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Qué bobo! Pensó el Phoenix, debía masturbarlo, un rato, tampoco era cuestión de hacerlo un vicioso; pero se sintió feliz al reconocer las redondeces de su amante, eso sí que lo tenían las mujeres: Trasero. Y a eso apuntaba el Phoenix, pero primero a lo primero.

—Shaka…  
—¿Qué?

Ikki se quedó callado y optó por decir con actos lo que intentaba pedir, retiró el miembro del encierro y se bajó apenas el pantalón de pijama con Aves Phoenix. Virgo abrió grande los ojos y el Phoenix sonrió satisfecho.

Creía que la sorpresa del rubio era debido a su grosor, pero lo cierto era que cualquier tipo de pene al rubio se le hacía terrorífico; de tan solo pensar que eso podría estar en su interior, le daban ganas de llorar.

Curioso como un niño, el Phoenix buscó quitarle el bóxer negro comenzando así un inútil forcejeo, que fue en vano porque el hindú no pudo evitar ser despojado de su ropa interior ¡Desprotegido al mundo quedó el pobre! Nunca en su vida se sintió tan vulnerable y pequeño, ínfimo como un alfiler. Se tapó por reflejo el enhiesto miembro, pero ni con sus dos manos pudo cubrirse por completo.

Emocionado por la novedad del asunto, Ikki siguió con su excursión y con una sonrisa de crío, llevó una mano hasta la pequeña y redondeada cabeza de ese pene, que sin éxito Shaka intentaba ocultar. Con los dedos lo aprisionó delicadamente.

No era que el Phoenix desconociera esa faceta, desde ya que no, muchas veces tuvo que hacer eso con el suyo para calmar la fiera interior cuando las mujeres andaban en cuarentena, pero era muy distinto tener en la mano un pene ajeno.

Y entretenido comenzó a bajar la delicada piel de ese miembro consiguiendo que, poco a poco, Virgo quitara las manos de su zona privada, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de ser masturbado por otro.

En pocos segundos, el aroma característico de hombre inundó el cuarto, nublando los sentidos de ambos. Como un poseído por la lujuria, el rubio tanteó a ciegas en busca del preciado tesoro de ese hombre moreno y lo halló cuando la mano del Phoenix lo guió acertadamente hasta su pene.

Furioso, como enojado, devolviéndole todas las que le hizo, el hindú masturbó a Ikki como si fuera el cuello de su peor enemigo, y lejos de dolerle -aunque sí, le dolió- lo motivó por demás arrancándole los primeros gemidos estrepitosos. El Phoenix estaba vestido y eso Shaka no podía permitirlo, con una pasión desconocida arrancó las prendas de su amante consiguiendo su queja.

—¡No! ¡Mi pijama de pajaritos! —Se entristeció Ikki al ver su pijama destrozado sobre la alfombra del cuarto, pero cuando sorpresivamente Virgo le apresó con los labios el pene, dejó de lado su pijama. ¡A quién carajo le importaba un puto pijama! Se la estaban mamando como si su vida dependiera de ello; pero lamentablemente el rubio dejó de lado el miembro para incorporarse hasta quedar de rodillas en igualdad de condiciones, recién ahí el Phoenix comprendió las intenciones del otro—: ¿Qué? —preguntó algo asqueado— ¿Yo también tengo que...?

Sin poder mencionado, señaló con un dedo el enhiesto pene del hindú que a gritos pedía atención. Shaka solo asintió sacudiéndose el miembro sugestivamente y con desgano Ikki se agachó para tomar con una mano ese pene.

Se quedó observándolo como quien mira una vitrina, expectante. Cerró los ojos y sacó delicadamente la lengua para palpar primero con ella la punta redondeada, cuando la lengua llegó a destino, el sabor salado llegó a sus papilas.

Estaba bien, no era tan terrible, pero cuando engullé ese pene, sintiendo la boca llena, las cosas dejaron de estar "bien", pues un líquido espeso, caliente, viscoso y con un fuerte sabor a mantequilla muy salada, golpeó su paladar atragantándolo.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. —¡¿ _No pude evitarlo_ , había dicho Virgo?! Como si eso fuera suficiente, como si al disculparse le ahorrara al otro el disgusto y el mal trago -en un sentido literal-. Ya estaba, ¿que más daba?, el Phoenix negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no estaba enojado, pero la mueca en sus labios lo dejó en evidencia—. Lo siento. —Volvió a excusarse—. Se me escapó. Salió solo. No lo pude evitar. No me hizo caso.  
—Está bien —concedió llevándose las manos a la cintura—; pero a cambio deberás dármelo.  
—¿Darte qué? —preguntó con inocencia— ¿Tú quieres recibir? —Se extrañó a lo último.  
—¡No! —Negó Ikki rotundamente— Deberás darme tu trasero. ¿Tienes algo con qué lubricar?

Shaka negó con la cabeza, esperando a que eso detuviera al Phoenix. Craso error, pues nada lo detenía. Tomó a Virgo de los tobillos y lo obligó a recostarse. Le abrió las piernas y hundió la cara en busca de la intimidad del otro. ¡Ya estaba jugado! Si ya había tragado ese líquido, nada lo asqueaba.

El rubio se contrajo por reflejo al sentir la humedad en su cerrado orificio, una invasión a su cuerpo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el Phoenix no amedrentó y hundió más la cara para que la lengua diera contacto de nuevo con la entrada virginal de su amante, lubricándola y jugando indecorosamente.

El hindú suspiró incontables veces sin poder contenerse y se mordió los labios acariciándose la parte interna de las piernas, inquieto y ansioso por mover las caderas. Evitó gritar cuando un descocado dedo se metió en su intimidad causándole tanto dolor como placer.

Ese dedo se abrió camino con dificultad a través de los anillos de carne y cuando el Phoenix lo retiró, se quedó mirándolo sin saber bien qué hacer con él. Se limpió con la sábana y continuó lamiendo la entrada de Shaka para lubricarlo aún más.

¡Por todos los dioses! Ahí iba otro dedo. Virgo cerró los ojos; se sentía en la sala de un hospital, a la espera de la terrorífica inyección, la de la Hepatitis B, que según cuenta la leyenda urbana, era la que más dolía.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y extrañamente no le dolió, a lo contrario. Gimió con estrépito disfrutando de lleno con ese dedo, claro, pero nada sería igual con el segundo. El gemido terminó en un grito de dolor, ya era dos los dedos que bailaban la polka en su interior.

Harto de jugar y con el miembro dolorosamente hinchado, el Phoenix ocupó su lugar sobre el cuerpo de su amante, quien con pavor solo atinó a suplicar por su vida, como el condenado a la horca.

—Despacio, Ikki.  
—Tranquilo —pronunció Ikki besándolo con ternura en la boca, hundiendo luego la lengua, sosegándolo en parte con suaves caricias en el pecho, en el rostro, en el vientre y en esos largos cabellos dorados que descansaban sobre el colchón.

El rubio se dejó llevar por la gratificante sensación de sentirse querido y mimado, la sonrisa que portaba el Phoenix era por demás tranquilizadora; en ese momento supo que no le haría daño, nunca.

O bueno, tuvo esa ilusión por un ínfimo instante, porque la sonrisa de niño enamorado se le borró por completo dando lugar a una expresión de dolor cuando la punta del miembro ingresó sin previo aviso.

Ikki se quedó quieto con paciencia y sublimó los gritos varoniles de Shaka besándolo una vez más en la boca con cariño y pasión. Cuando notó que la respiración se le regularizó, volvió a empujar, consiguiendo un nuevo quejido.

La parte buena era que la mitad del pene ya estaba adentro, la parte mala, justamente, era que la mitad del pene ya estaba adentro. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer Virgo se guió por su instinto, aferrando con las manos las caderas del muchacho, hundiendo en ellas los dedos y arrancándole al Phoenix un quejido de dolor bien merecido.

Un nuevo movimiento de pelvis preciso y acertado que terminó en parte con la tortura. El miembro del Phoenix finalmente tocó fondo, palpitando con violencia en el interior del rubio. Se quedaron unos segundos así, quietos y reflexionando sobre la vida y la bolsa. ¿Habrá aumentado el dólar? ¿Y el euro? ¿Seguiría igual? ¿Qué será de la vida de Bill Gate en ese momento, desayunaría todas las mañanas con jugo de naranja? ¿Qué hora era en ese momento en el occidente? Cualquier cosa, pensar en cualquier estupidez distrajo a la pareja con el fin de no acabar con el mágico encuentro.

Pero todo llega a su fin, como en una montaña rusa (¿?) y solo bastó que Ikki moviera las caderas con lentitud, dando un par de vaivenes que alocaron al otro, para luego moverse con furia y acabar estrepitosamente en su interior.

—¡Ya está! —Se desilusionó el hindú. ¡Justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena!

El Phoenix respondió con un gesto de enojo y humillación. ¡Él no había acabado en la boca de Shaka! Y bueno, la situación lo llevó a eso, había sido insostenible para él. Sin embargo, Virgo fue hábil, y sin asco, bajó hasta la entrepierna del menor para engullirle el pene, aun en su trasero sentía el líquido espeso y caliente descender con lentitud y eso lo volvía enfermo y ciego de calentura.

Ikki se quedó acostado boca arriba disfrutando lo morboso de la situación, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba sus labios y cuando estaba en lo mejor, el rubio dejó de lado el trato para ascender como un hambriento y sentarse sobre el miembro del Phoenix, quien se asustó al ver el rostro desencajado del otro; pero cuando el hindú comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera frenética y descontrolada, el japonés no pudo evitar hacer verbal un pensamiento desatinado.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tu primera vez? —Hubo un deje de miedo en sus palabras.  
—¡¿Qué insinúas, cretino?! —Jadeó Shaka tomando por los hombros a Ikki para sentarlo y así poder refregar el miembro.  
—Espera, date vuelta.

Virgo obedeció y, comprendiendo los deseos de su amo y señor, le dio la espalda con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón, y una loca idea vino a su mente, una que se le escapó.

—¿No quieres amordazarme? Tengo un cinturón.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó el Phoenix.  
—Nada. —Se apuró a decir muerto de vergüenza—. Dale. ¿Qué esperas? —Se impacientó mirando a su amante por encima del hombro, para luego exigir imperativo— Muévete. M-U-E-V-E-T-E. ¡CARAJO!  
—Shaka, me estás asustando.  
—¡Vas a tener miedo si dentro de dos segundos tu verga no está en mi culo!

Oh, ¡por Dionisio! Era mejor obedecer a ese hindú poseído justamente por Dionisio. Obediente, excitado hasta donde espiritualmente uno podía estar (¿?) el Phoenix enterró de lleno el miembro comenzando con una penetración desmedida y descontrolada. No sabía cuando entraba ni cuando salía.

Recordó el estado del otro y llevó una mano servicialmente a su entrepierna para masturbarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba. No tardó mucho en eyacular, entre gemidos escandalosos, olvidando por completo los prejuicios y los miedos, Virgo dejó que el semen surgiera desde lo más profundo de su ser, ni tanto, de su próstata, para que diera a parar sobre las sábanas blancas.

El semen se fundió con la tela, dejando en evidencia un gran manchón. Motivado por el aroma penetrante, con un fuerte quejido, Ikki dio las últimas estocadas furiosas consiguiendo que con un fugaz escape de su pene, el semen saliera disparado dando a parar sobre las nalgas abiertas del rubio, cayendo en gran parte sobre la pierna.

Se quedó abrazado a su cintura, como borracho a la botella, con las mejillas encendidas y la boca pastosa. Cuando el hindú permitió que el cuerpo cayera pesado boca abajo sobre las sábanas, sin reparar en el charco de semen, el Phoenix cayó con él, aferrado aún a su cintura. Y sobre su espalda intentó buscar el perdido pulso que se había ido de parranda con la respiración.

Pasaron escasos segundos hasta que Shaka dio la vuelta y lo acomodara como a un niño sobre su pecho y así poder acariciarle la azulada cabellera. El Phoenix se sintió en la gloria, respiró profundo, exhalando luego el aire de sus pulmones.

—Me gusta lo que tenemos —susurró Virgo con una sonrisa, una mueca extraña, mitad de satisfacción, mitad de dolor; su trasero le ardía y palpitaba.  
—A mí también —admitió Ikki asombrado de sí mismo.  
—Lástima que todo acabara tan pronto —sentenció el rubio con sutileza. El Phoenix levantó la vista y preguntó con un deje de humillación.  
—¿Tan mal estuve?  
—No es eso, tonto —rió el hindú—. Me gustó mucho, pero me refería a... —Guardó silencio, perdiendo la mirada y reflexionando sobre el tema— A que pronto volveré al Santuario, no vivo aquí. —Le recordó.  
—Lo sé. Es una pena. —Sin decir nada más al respecto volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor sintiendo los latidos de su corazón muy cerca; era raro, porque no había dos protuberancias que le impidieran estar cómodo, le faltaban esas "almohadas".  
—Ikki... —pronunció Shaka entristecido— tú...  
—¿Si me iría a Grecia? —completó Ikki y cuando el otro asintió comenzó a explicarse— Pues... Verás... Yo aquí lo tengo todo, este es mi país, se habla mi lengua, están mis pares, mi gente.  
—Entiendo —cortó Virgo intentando incorporarse.  
—Espera —pidió al notar el dolor en el otro—; no entiendes. Yo... tengo a mis amigos aquí. Está mi hermanito. Compréndeme.  
—Está bien. No te reprocho nada —aseguró aparentando todo lo contrario, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa interior para luego vestirse.  
—Además... —continuó Ikki buscando ser comprendido— Además de Shun, todo esto que pasó estuvo bien, fue... especial, pero admitamos que también fue un error. —Eso sí que fue una daga directa a su pecho, una daga oxidada y envenenada con cicuta.  
—¡¿Un error?! —exclamó el hindú frunciendo la frente enojado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
—Perdón, no quise decir eso —se apresuró a aclarar el Phoenix, se arrodilló en la cama con toda su desnudez—. Quiero decir, que esto fue... un desliz —dijo con tono obvio— ¿qué? —preguntó desconcertado al ver que Shaka se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla invitándolo a irse.  
—Vete —aclaró Virgo dolido.  
—Espera. No me iré hasta aclarar las cosas. —Se puso de pie, se sentó en la cama y estirando el cuerpo llegó a su pijama de Aves Phoenix para luego vestirse con parsimonia. Por precaución Shaka cerró la puerta.  
—¿Para ti fui un desliz? ¿Un error?  
—¡No! —Se enojó Ikki poniéndose súbitamente de pie para caminar vestido hasta su compañero— Fuiste la locura más grande que pudo haberme pasado. —¡Lo único que le faltaba! No solo un error, no solo un desliz, sino también una locura; pero el Phoenix tenía la facultad de hechizar con sus palabras y así lo hizo cuando afirmó con efusividad—. Fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Un error que volvería a cometer si me dieran la posibilidad, un desliz que dejaría pasar con tal de tenerte de nuevo. Una locura, lo mejor de lo peor que me pasó en la vida.

Virgo suspiró y sonrió como un idiota enamorado. ¿Y quién dijo que no lo estaba? No pudo contra eso y en los brazos del Phoenix se derritió. Sin embargo no era prudente seguir en ese cuarto, los muchachos no tardarían en subir a dormir una vez que la vasta colección de películas alquiladas se acabara, fue por eso, que muy a su pesar, tuvieron que dejar de lado los besos.

Shaka abrió su puerta y asomó su rubia cabellera para observar el panorama. "No hay moros en la costa". O mejor dicho: "No hay griegos, franceses, suecos, italianos, brasileros, japoneses, lemurianos en la costa".

Con su pijama hecho añicos, Ikki se escabulló del cuarto caminando con sigilo, pero tuvo que esconderse en la biblioteca -que por suerte su puerta estaba abierta- cuando escuchó a alguien subir las escaleras.

Se quedó cobijado en la oscuridad del lugar, observando gracias a la penumbra su desgarrado pijama. ¿Qué diría si lo vieran así? ¿Qué había sufrido un percance? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Con leones? Escuchó algo que lo dejó helado... Helado de crema, cereza o chocolate, el que se prefiera.

—Saga, quita tu mano —se quejó una voz masculina.  
—¿Qué pasa, Aioros? ¿Aún estás sobrio? —dijo otra voz más grave, divertido, con un ronroneo sensual—. Ven a mi cuarto, allí tengo vino escondido debajo de la cama. Si lo combinamos con las pastillas...  
—Nos quedaremos dormidos en un segundo —completó Aioros con algo de fastidio.

La desconcertante pareja se perdió en uno de los cuartos y recién cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el Phoenix salió de su escondite y siguió camino, pero de nuevo tuvo que esconderse para evitar ser descubierto.

Se quedó una vez más expectante, observando a Kanon, Milo y Aioria charlar y reír animadamente y otra vez presenció una situación que lo dejó anonadado: el gemelo, en el medio de sus dos compañeros, aferró el trasero de Escorpio y Leo sin tapujos. Era evidente que nadie había perdido tiempo en la gran mansión. Cuando intentó irse de ese cuarto, la luz de una lámpara se prendió sorpresivamente al mismo tiempo que una pequeña voz se escuchó.

—¿Ikki? —Cuando el aludido volteó con el terror pintado en el rostro al verse descubierto, notó que estaba en el cuarto de Seiya, precisamente con él.  
—Ponny —susurró tragando saliva con dificultad, dándole la espalda a su amigo.  
—¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! —investigó el Pegasus alarmado; la parte trasera del pijama de Ikki se encontraba desgarrado, dejando entrever las nalgas. De inmediato se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al ver una parte tan privada de ese hombre que aún le cortaba la respiración.

Ikki observó su trasero al aire, con razón un viento frío lo había atacado por ahí, Shaka consiguió romper su elástico y rasgarle parte de la tela. Sin saber qué responder y recordando que era Seiya, el Phoenix soltó con los ojos bien abiertos la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió.

—Leones.

Y sin más se fue del cuarto llegando sin contratiempos absurdos al suyo, donde por fortuna su hermanito aún no llegaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese jovencito? Era hora de dormir, no de mirar películas, ya eran las cinco y cicuenta de la mañana.

El Phoenix buscó entre sus prendas y halló el otro pijama de Aves Fénix y se cambió la ropa, para después acostarse a dormir; pero sí ¡maldición! Era en esos momentos de relajación que a uno le entran las tremendas ganas de orinar, más después del sexo.

Vencido, Ikki se puso de pie y fue al baño para de paso asearse. Una vez listo, el Phoenix volvió a su cuarto para poder, finalmente descansar. En el otro extremo del pasillo concretamente en el último cuarto, el de Shaka, su dueño derramaba unas silenciosas lágrimas. Desde ya, las lágrimas no hablan de forma literal, claro, aunque expresan y dicen mucho de uno.

Virgo no quería reconocer que la razón de sus lágrimas era ese pajarraco salido del Averno, no. Prefería quedarse con la idea de que se sentía triste por no poder evitar lo inevitable, por no poder dejar de lado sus obligaciones como Santo y vivir una vida más normal junto a alguien.

Prefirió pensar así, para no verse odiando con todo el poder de su cosmos a Ikki, porque en verdad le había dolido su negación, el hecho de verse negado. Porque el Phoenix, con palabras bonitas y cariñosas terminó diciéndole, en resumen, que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un error, un desliz, una locura. Y pensar que para Virgo todo lo ocurrido había sido una bendición, una liberación personal; había cortado esas ataduras invisibles que no le permitían ser plenamente feliz.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Al otro día, Shaka buscó dejar de lado su dolor para disfrutar a pleno los últimos días que le quedaban junto a Ikki. Así lo intuyó Virgo, ya iban cinco meses, casi medio año en la mansión, y era hora de partir, Shion no tardaría en dar la noticia.

El rubio intentó olvidarse de aquellas palabras que le habían dolido y en cambio las suplantó por aquellas bonitas que esporádicamente el Phoenix le dedicaba, cuando a solas, escondidos de ojos curiosos, se robaban un beso.

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos no dejaban de discutir por estupideces, como el turno en el baño, el uso de la tetera, el lugar en el sillón, sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, ya no terminaban a los golpes como dos primates, preferían descargarse y darle "su merecido" al otro en una cama, revolcándose a más no poder.

Fue corto, pero sin dudas una semana y media muy intensa. Fue corto porque como tanto temió el hindú, durante una tarde soleada, Shion salió del despacho de Saori comentando que pronto partirían, pues ya estaba todo arreglado. Eso sí, partirían una vez que consiguiesen _dieciséis_ vuelos a Grecia.

La tristeza de Shaka fue notoria, por lo menos para sus cercanos, y aunque el Phoenix intentó disimularlo con éxito, también se sintió algo apesadumbrado. La mansión, en poco tiempo, luego de que el patriarca tirara esa bomba se convirtió en puro revuelo, pues más de uno notó que aún había asuntos por arreglar antes de marcharse de ahí.

Tantas emociones encontradas, las ganas de irse, pero a la vez la ganas de quedarse. Extrañar el hogar de uno, pero a la vez encariñarse con el que se estuvo tanto tiempo. Y si las paredes de la mansión Kido hablaran…

Mientras la mayoría había resuelto sus asuntos personales antes de que el fatídico día del viaje llegara, Virgo y el Phoenix aun andaban navegando por la luna de Valencia, reflexionando y luchando contra la angustia, pero no, ninguno de los daría el brazo a torcer, tenían una cualidad que en su momento les jugaba en contra: eran puro orgullo.

Fue una tarde en donde el cielo gris vaticinaba que algo iba a ocurrir; y no, no era el nacimiento del anticristo ni nada por el estilo, fue aun peor. Fue el día que Shion se dignó a hablarles a todos por igual, y aunque la mayoría ya se imaginaban con qué saldría esa vez el Patriarca, nadie esperó semejante noticia.

Shion salió del despacho de Saori con una enorme sonrisa y cual padre fue llamando a sus hijos uno por uno: Saga, Aioros, Death Mask, Shura, Aphrodite... etc (todos nos sabemos los nombres de los Santos como si fueran familiares nuestros). Y una vez reunidos en la espaciosa sala, el Patriarca se aclaró la voz como si se tratara de algún discurso.

—Bien, mis queridos súbditos… —Más de uno hizo caso omiso al pequeño detalle, aunque hubiera sido peor ser tachados de Lacayos—. Mañana por la mañana intentaremos conseguir pasajes para Grecia. —Al ver que Shura, uno de sus "hijos" más grande levantaba la mano con la intención de acotar, Shion se adelantó a sus deseos—. Sí, lo sé. Serán _dieciséis_ pasajes para Grecia, pues tenemos compañía. Dos agradables compañías. —Esa acotación le dio pie para lanzar la bomba—. Lo cual nos viene perfecto para tener un poco más de ayuda. Shiryu e Hyoga podrán ayudarlos a ustedes en las labores. —Un cuchicheo dio comienzo. ¿Qué labores? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?— Tranquilos. Escuchen. —Les llamó la atención—. Como bien saben, el presupuesto no nos da. Las misiones de paz que nos encomiendan los países cada vez son más escasas. —Lanzó una risa—. Aparentemente se nos fue la mano con eso de proteger el mundo. Ahora no tenemos cómo sobrevivir.  
—Pero por eso no hay problema —opinó Kanon entre la multitud—. Convocamos a algún dios, como por ejemplo: Poseidón. O Ares —dijo con soltura— y problema solucionado.  
—No me parece buena idea, Kanon —contradijo Shion—; pero igual muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Menos mal que el menor de los gemelos no era propiamente un Santo Dorado, aunque para ser sinceros más de uno se sedujo con la idea de crear algún caos, siempre había un dios dispuesto a la guerra.

O bien, poner a Saori en peligro una vez más no se corría tanto riesgo, acostumbrada estaba la pobre a servirse como sacrificio humano, y ya era vicio para los Santos de Bronce golpearse contra cualquier enemigo.

—Por eso —continuó el Patriarca— con Saori hemos llegado a una conclusión. Y aunque al principio la idea de convertir el Santuario en un parque turístico y temático me pareció muy aprovechable, esta niña de aquí a mi izquierda —dijo señalando a dicho lugar y Saori dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa— me demostró que sería muy complicado llevar a cabo algunas labores. —Agradecidos toda la vida con Athena estarían los Santos Dorados, ni se imaginaban de lo que se habían salvado, pero... la nueva idea, ¿era mejor o peor que la anterior?—. Por eso, mantendremos la misma base. —Acomodándose y tomando aire prosiguió a explicar—: El Santuario será abierto al público y la gente podrá ir y visitar la arquitectura del lugar como si del Partenón se tratase. Desde ya que la ganancia estaría en la entrada y bueno... en alguna que otra artesanía que ustedes deberán fabricar con sus manos por las tardes libres. A la mañana se darán las visitas guiadas y espero, mi querido discípulo —dijo mirando a Muu con suma ternura para asegurarse de no recibir una negativa—, espero poder contar contigo.  
—Pero... —intentó quejarse Aries— A mí no se me da lo social. No me gusta hablar en público.  
—No te preocupes, Muu —tranquilizó Shion—, rotarán. Todos ustedes harán de guías turísticos.

¿Se lo imaginaban a Death Mask diciendo con puro orgullo italiano, señalando su pared adornada con los rostros de las víctimas?: "Y por aquí, si ven a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba y abajo podrán observar mi colección de almas".

—¿Y eso de las artesanías? —preguntó Camus sorprendiendo a todos pues ¡hablaba! Pero de verdad, la idea de verse haciendo muñequitos de porcelana con la forma de sus compañeros no se le hacía muy posible, sin embargo el Patriarca le demostró lo contrario.  
—Tú, justamente, mí querido Acuario, y aprovechando la presencia de tu pupilo, harán entre los dos figuras de hielo. Eso de seguro será lo que más salida tenga.

¡¿Para que abrió su bocota?! El francés se reprochó interiormente, y el Cisne, a su lado sonrió nervioso de medio lado. "¡Qué linnndo! ¡Hacer figuras!". Era una pesadilla y por favor que terminara pronto; pero la cruda realidad era que eso recién comenzaba.

—Pero, Patriarca —objetó Aldebarán— la presencia de la Orden de Athena ya no será un secreto.  
—Además... —agregó Saga— deberemos abrir las puertas de nuestro hogar a desconocidos. Y la prensa no tardará en aparecer. Los enemigos se pueden infiltrar con más facilidad.  
—¿Qué prefieren? —preguntó Shion más firme que nunca al ver que no solo Aioria iba a sumarse al descontento general sino todos sus Guerreros— ¿La idea del turismo? ¿O salir a buscar empleo por Grecia? —Todos, absolutamente todos, de forma violenta, guardaron silencio. Solo se escuchó el estornudo estrepitoso de Milo. Es que el pobre era alérgico al trabajo.  
—Bien... —sentenció el Patriarca— en cuanto lleguemos nos pondremos manos a la obra. Deberemos hacer propaganda no sólo en las radios y revistas locales, sino también debemos hacer panfletos que pegaremos por todo el pueblo.

Dada por finalizada la reunión, Shion se alejó del grupo, camino de nuevo al despacho de Saori, aún había algunos asuntos pendientes que pulir antes de partir, pero mañana sería un nuevo día y deberían comprar los pasajes.

Cada uno de los Santos se dispusieron a seguir con sus rutinas y en pocos segundos la sala se vio presa de una fila de hormigas que subían las escaleras, sin embargo uno de ellos se quedó de pie, en la sala, con el corazón en un puño.

Shaka observaba con dolor y un poco de disimulo a Ikki mientras este se encontraba contra la barra de la sala, apoyado con despreocupación, mas su rostro indicaba lo poco que le había gustado la noticia de la partida de los Santos.

¿No había sido lo que por mucho tiempo deseó con todo el poder de su cosmos? Sí, pero no bajo esas condiciones, pues ver en las orbes celestes cielo de Virgo la tristeza personificada, era más de lo que podía soportar, y tal vez por ese motivo, sin decirle nada, optó por marcharse y encerrarse un buen rato en su cuarto para reacomodar las ideas. Había pasado a octavos y a cuartos, estaba a punto de llegar a las semifinales, pero por lo visto tenía las de perder.

Durante ese día, el Phoenix se las ingenió para no cruzarse con ese ángel que destilaba desasosiego. ¡Se le hacía tan contagioso ese sentimiento! Sin embargo al otro día despertó con la clara idea de disfrutar el último tiempo con quien le había enseñado que el deseo no tenía una sola forma, que no se encontraba solo en las mujeres, que también se podía hallar en los hombres.

¡Y vaya qué hombre fue el que le enseñó esa lección! No cualquiera, sino uno endiabladamente bello, tanto que despertaba la envidia de muchas mujeres y la admiración de muchos hombres.

Por fortuna su idea de disfrutar coincidió con las ganas del rubio de pasar un agradable momento a su lado. Y fue mágico el encuentro. En medio del pasillo que conectaban los cuartos, se saludaron con una silenciosa sonrisa, una mueca que no perdía su tinte melancólico, y juntos bajaron a desayunar, tan ensimismados consigo mismos que comenzaron a levantar sospechas. ¿Desde cuándo tan amigos esos dos? Se preguntaba más de uno.

Por respeto a los sentimientos del Phoenix, el hindú no intentó tocar el tema de su partida, en parte todo ya había sido hablado y aunque le doliera así debía ser: "Si lo amas, déjalo volar", le dijo una voz en su interior.

Esa noche hicieron el amor y esa noche fue única, irrepetible, tal vez justamente porque fue la primera vez que hacían el amor. Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, fue triste, pues les supo a despedida. ¿Quién sabría decirlo? Quizás una nueva guerra o la vida misma los volviera a cruzar.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

La noche siguiente fue muy especial, pues los Santos de Bronce… ¡ _bah_! solo Seiya y Shun con apoyo logístico de Ikki, más algunas ideas de Geki, Nachi, Ichi y Ban, habían preparado una fiesta semi sorpresa para sus compañeros de Armas.

Habían contratado strippers... No, mentira, no se lo crean. Aunque el Pegasus insistió Andrómeda no estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea. Fue una fiesta semi sorpresa porque a medida que fueron preparando todo más de uno lo fue notando, es que se les hacía imposible echar a los doce, -quince, contando a Shion, _dieciséis_ contando a Hyoga y Shiryu- de la mansión para hacer los preparativos tranquilos y en secreto.

Pero, lejos de auto arruinarse la sorpresa, los Santos que partirían al otro día, disimularon muy bien exclamando con emoción cuando vieron todos los preparativos. Tampoco era la gran fiesta, como extra a lo cotidiano, se sumaron alguna que otras bebidas alcohólicas, buena música y buena comida.

La última cena fue como la famosa "última cena" que todos conocemos, pues Shion se vio rodeado de sus doce Santos -con el ambiguo Kanon uno nunca sabía de qué bando estaba, era el Judas-, y poniéndose de pie con la copa en la mano agradeció a Saori y a los Santos de Bronce, en nombre de todos, por la hospitalidad y la paciencia.

Sin dudas la última cena fue triste y amarga, aunque intentaban disfrutar de todo lo dispuesto, a la mayoría se les hacía difícil; bien o mal se habían encariñado con el lugar, así como los de Bronce con esos seres venidos del Averno.

Sin embargo, ya a lo último, cuando el alcohol había hecho su gracia, los Santos Dorados invitaron formalmente a todos los demás, para que los visitaran y les jodieran la jodida vida como ellos lo hicieron en esos seis meses. Casi seis meses, era medio año.

Esa última noche, Shaka e Ikki la pasaron juntos en el cuarto de Virgo; a esas alturas, Shun se había acostumbrado a dormir solo. No obstante, lejos de tener relaciones sexuales, los ánimos no estaban para ello, y sin ganas de nada más que de mimarse, se quedaron acostados en la cama, charlando de varios temas elegidos al azar, conociéndose un poco más y, tal vez, enamorándose un poco más, para dolor de ambos. Y así se quedaron dormidos. Primero el rubio, pues el Phoenix se quedó despierto unas cuantas horas velando su sueño como un fiel centinela, hasta caer rendido.

**(…)** **  
** ****  


Cuando Ikki despertó lo hizo solo y la angustia y la desesperación lo inundó por completo; se puso de pie consternado y respiró aliviado cuando vio las pertenencias de Shaka aún en el cuarto. Tan solo Virgo había despertado primero y en consecuencia estaba desayunando.

El Phoenix se vistió y cuando salió del cuarto dispuesto a ir al baño se percató de su delicada situación: Estaba saliendo del cuarto del rubio. Saga lo vio y no esbozó ningún gesto ni ninguna palabra al respecto; acompañado por Aioros, los dos en su cuarto, siguió ordenando su maleta. Y aquella imagen golpeó fuerte al Phoenix. Era cierto, esa tarde, después del almuerzo, los Santos Dorados tomarían su vuelo para volver a Grecia.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó Géminis escondiendo con rapidez una petaca de vodka en el bolso.  
—¡Te vi! —exclamó Sagitario— ¡Saga! —reprochó— Sabes que el vodka no me gusta.  
—Es que no había licor al café —se disculpó—, y en tal caso es lo mismo —agregó con una sonrisa sensual tomándolo de un brazo.  
—No, Saga —se quejó Aioros evitando que le robara un beso—, para mí no es lo mismo. Hubieras comprado algún otro licor.  
—En tal caso es lo mismo porque me tienes a mí para emborracharte —dijo Saga dejando la modestia aparte.

Y sin ganas de seguir forcejeando porque aún había mucho por hacer, Sagitario permitió que su amante le robara ese dichoso beso y espetando un: "¿Listo, conforme?" prosiguió a terminar de armar su maleta. En la habitación contigua, Milo discutía con Aioria.

—Te digo que es mío.  
—No. Es mío —exclamó Leo tironeando el bóxer que Escorpio tenía en la mano reclamando como suyo.  
—Es de marca. Y tú no usas ropa interior de marca —dijo Milo triunfante señalando la etiqueta.  
—Es número uno. Y tú eres un culón que usa numero dos —retrucó el rubio señalando la misma etiqueta.  
—¡Seré culón! —Se ofendió Escorpio dejando que le arrebataran la prenda y llevando las manos a la cintura agregó— Pero bien que disfrutas de mi culo.  
—Ya, niños —intervino Kanon por la paz mundial y, arrebatándole con violencia la ropa interior de la mano de Aioria, finalizó la disputa—, es mío. Dejen de pelear.

Pero lejos de querer mostrar indicios de una paz momentánea, surgió una nueva discusión por el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante, más alguna que otra camiseta, pero acaso ¡¿esos chicos se compraban todo por igual?! Preguntó el menor de los gemelos consternado, a lo que los implicados respondieron: "Oferta. Dos al precio de uno". Al frente de ese cuarto, Aphrodite también discutía con Death Mask, ¡ya era el colmo!

—Aphrodite, ¡no puedo! —sollozó Cáncer como si se tratara de un niño. Piscis volteó con los pelos en punta.  
—¡Si me sigues interrumpiendo olvidaré la mitad de las cosas! —se quejó, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio al italiano intentar cerrar a la fuerza su propia maleta, una guerra en donde llevaba las de perder.  
—¡No se cierra! —exclamó Death Mask al borde de las lágrimas para luego terminar dándole una patada a su maleta consiguiendo que los objetos en su interior salieran disparados por todo el cuarto.  
—Desde ya que no se cerrará si haces un bollo con las ropas. Debes doblar las prendas una por una —explicó Aphrodite con la paciencia renovada, y con parsimonia comenzó a doblarlas por Cáncer, clasificándolas una por una sobre la cama.  
—No sé qué haría sin ti —expresó el italiano con emoción.  
—No viajarías nunca —dijo Piscis y siguió ordenando las cosas del otro, total, lo suyo ya casi estaba y una vez que llegara al Santuario y viera que le faltaban nomás la mitad de las cosas asesinaría a su compañero por distraerlo.

Con una sonrisa infantil y maravillada, Death Mask se quedó de pie junto a él observando como doblaba y clasificaba cada prenda y cada pertenencia. Ayudó en lo que pudo, pero fue más lo que estorbaba que otra cosa, así que vencido se sentó a su lado y le dio charla para entretenerlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Cuando Aldebarán volvió del baño al cuarto que compartía con Muu estuvo a punto de exclamar que le habían robado, pero antes de que Tauro pensara semejante barbaridad, Aries le aclaró que había tele transportado las maletas directamente al Santuario.

—Pero... ¿y mi libro? —se quejó Tauro, no tendría qué leer en el viaje.  
—Aquí esta —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa blandiendo el libro en la mano derecha.  
—A todo esto, ¿por qué no viajamos así? —analizó Aldebarán— Es más económico tele transportarnos.  
—Es que... —explicó con algo de pena— me gusta viajar en avión. Además... —agregó abriendo grande los ojos— es horrible la sensación que te da cuando te tele transportas. A mí me dan nauseas.

Tauro se sentó en la cama para escuchar atento la explicación de Muu, quien con lujos de detalles le narró cómo se sentía uno al viajar de esa forma: "Sientes que el alma se te desprende del cuerpo y que se va por ahí. Te da un mareo que te produce náuseas y muchas veces te deja algo atontado. Claro, hasta que te acostumbras a viajar de esa forma... pero si lo haces muy seguido terminas creyendo sinceramente que tus piernas quedan en el lugar de partida mientras la otra mitad de tu cuerpo viaja contigo". Y Tauro terminó la conversación aconsejándole a Aries que dejara de leer Harry Potter. ¡Pero era verdad! Si no Shion, para ahorrar pasajes, los hubiera mandado a todos por "encomienda dorada".


	7. Chapter 7

Era sabido que a Ikki no se le daban las despedidas y la cursilería, pero le fue inevitable darle un fuerte abrazo masculino -muy masculino- y amistoso -solamente de amistad heterosexual- a su buen amigo Shiryu cuando se lo cruzó en el comedor a punto de almorzar.

¡Carajo, que se extrañaría! No tendría con quien filosofar en la mansión, no tendría con quien hablar de los sentimientos y de esas cosas que siempre les da pena a los hombres retrogados como él.

Y cuando lo vio a Hyoga, el corazón se le estrujó por completo. ¿Con quién discutiría de ahora en más? Dejando de lado todas las diferencias, el Phoenix abrazó por igual al Cisne, reconociendo por primera vez que en verdad lo quería como a un hermano y que los extrañaría horrores a los dos.

Shun lloró con una mezcla de emociones muy confusas, y Seiya, aunque se las aguantó soltó alguna que otra lágrima por allí, pero luego intentó echarse y echar ánimos diciendo que pronto se verían de nuevo; pues una "nueva reunión de carácter obligatorio" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Además no importaba la distancia porque siempre estarían en ellos esos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

El Dragón y el Cisne hicieron "tripa corazón" con tal de aguantarse esas ganas de llorar a moco tendido, pero ¡demonio! Eran hombres y los hombres -sobre todo machistas- no lloran, ¿verdad? Bueno, esa fue la excepción que confirmó la regla.

—Se irán —comentó Andrómeda como si fuera una novedad, y se echó de nuevo a llorar, lo cierto es que hubo un deje de reproche en sus palabras.  
—Ya, Shun... —lo consoló el Cisne— nos volveremos a ver. Muy pronto.  
—Sí. Además no olviden que cada tanto, Shion y Saori celebran estas reuniones —acotó Shiryu con los ojos humedecidos.  
—Pero... ¿por qué se van? —preguntó el Pegasus con una infinita tristeza en el tono de voz, sentado en el sillón.

A su lado Ikki esbozó una secreta sonrisa, pues supo los motivos de Shiryu y llegó a preguntarse si él también debería hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, no acotó nada, sentía que si lo hacia la voz le saldría quebrada y por Dionisio que eso no pasara, no a él.

—Ya te expliqué, Seiya —reprochó el Dragón observando a lo lejos a Shura bajando las escaleras con la maleta para dejarla a un costado junto a las otras y luego sentarse en la mesa para almorzar.  
—Y yo... bueno... —intentó explicarse el rubio.  
—La verdad que no te entiendo Hyoga —se quejó Shun algo enojado por la drástica decisión de su amigo—, ¿para qué irte ahora si más adelante será una obligación?  
—Bueno... pues... para mí es importante —explicó Hyoga con la voz temblorosa—. Debo entrenar y quiero aprovechar que mi maestro ha revivido para poder perfeccionarme con él.

Por el bien de su relación el Cisne tuvo que mentir, aunque el pelilargo, de pie a su lado sabía los motivos reales, tan similares a los suyos y que lo llevaban a marchar de la mansión; pero a diferencia de su relación con Shura, el Cisne y Camus mantenían un lazo que a los ojos de la Orden era inquebrantable, y muy mal visto era quebrar esos mismos lazos por deseos carnales.

La relación maestro-discípulo debía estar fuertemente impregnada de respeto mutuo, marcando toda la vida una clara diferencia de status. Entremezclar eso con el deseo y la pasión, llevaba a que ese lazo terminara siendo uno más, como el que podrían tener dos amigos. Y no permitiría al maestro discernir correctamente y aplicar la rudeza necesaria para que su discípulo llegara a comprender sus enseñanzas. ¡Puras patrañas! Pero en fin, si para la Orden estaba mal visto, estaba mal visto y punto, ¡a llorar al puerto! Y por ese motivo Hyoga se encontraba allí mintiéndoles a todos, diciendo que se iba por entrenamiento. Acuario a su vez le explicó eso a Shion cuando pudo estar a solas y ni un músculo de la cara se le tensó al mentir con tanto descaro frente a la máxima eminencia del lugar.

Se sentaron todos juntos a comer y un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, nadie estaba de ánimos para hablar y si ese era el caso, menos para comer, y los pocos que lograron masticar bocado alguno se arrepintieron, pues la comida les cayó como una patada directa al hígado. Tal vez estaba en mal estado.

Fue luego de ese almuerzo cuando salieron a pasear por el jardín que Marin arregló con June de convencer a sus novios para salir a la noche y así despejarse un poco, pero lo cierto es que ni Shun ni Ban estaban de ánimos para la juerga. A regañadientes aceptaron salir con sus chicas, porque sabían que las mujeres cuando se proponían algo eran temibles.

Enseguida la sobremesa, la tranquila y pacifica sobremesa, se vio interrumpida por un estrepitoso golpe que dio de lleno en la pared lateral de la cocina rompiéndola en parte, por el hueco, un Jabu cubierto de material se puso de pie escupiendo el polvo y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, blanco quedó el Unicornio. Qué paradoja.

—Ah, carajo, Seiya —se quejó Jabu recuperándose del Pegasus Sui Sei Ken del menor—, solo dime: no. Y listo.  
—¡PERO TÚ NUNCA ENTIENDES! —exclamó Seiya ofuscado saliendo por el mismo hueco de la pared, pudo haber utilizada la puerta vaivén que estaba al lado, pero era más directo pasar por allí— ¡AÚN NO! ¡Y MENOS EN LA COCINA!  
—Qué carácter de mierda —expresó el Unicornio dándose cuenta luego, de que algunos, que se habían quedado sentados a la mesa, observaban atentos el número que estaban ofreciendo.  
—¡MASTÚRBATE! ¡SI NO PUEDES CONTROLAR LA CALENTURA! —Al ver las señas que su pareja le estaba haciendo, el Pegasus giró la mirada depositándola en su diosa, en el patriarca, en Saga, en Shura, en Kanon, en Death Mask y finalmente en Aphrodite.  
—Seiya —reprochó Saori recobrando el aliento— tú repararás esa pared. Con tus propias manos.  
—¡Pero fue culpa de Jabu! —Se defendió el Pegasus balbuceando con torpeza y era cierto, ¿cómo hacerle entender al rubio que en la cocina no?  
—Lo repararán los dos —espetó Athena con firmeza.  
—No sé de albañilería —intentó zafar Jabu.  
—Aprenderás —finalizó la muchacha dando por acabada la conversación.

Cuando Ichi, Nachi y Geki bajaron las escaleras encontrándose a su izquierda con la nueva "puerta" de la cocina, se reservaron los comentarios y siguieron camino saliendo por la puerta principal.

Prefirieron escaparse antes de la partida de los Santos Dorados e ir por allí a perder el tiempo. Las despedidas nunca les gustaron, siempre eran tristes y aunque a los ojos de cualquiera era algo muy cobarde, optaron por ahorrarse ese mal trago.

**(…)** **  
**

Lo inevitable llegó y, suspiro mediante, Shaka tomó fuerzas. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para ir en busca de su maleta, pues en menos de quince minutos todos deberían estar listos y ya en la puerta; en veinte llegarían los taxis.

Virgo cerró la puerta y sentándose en la cama gastó sus últimos minutos soltando esas lágrimas que había acumulado durante todos esos días. Cuando se aguantaba la angustia y la reprimía esta terminaba por surgir sola con todo el poder.

Se secó con la manga de la camiseta, tomó la manija de su valija, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del último cuarto (o el primero, dependiendo de dónde se viniera) la encontró entre abierta, permitiéndole vislumbrar a un Phoenix acostado boca arriba con las piernas fuera de la cama y con el rostro tapado por un brazo. El rubio entró al cuarto golpeando al pasar la puerta para así alertar al otro. Con rapidez Ikki se incorporó en la cama y aunque no lloraba aparentemente ya lo había hecho.

—Me voy —susurró el hindú jugando con el cordón de la campera deportiva que llevaba puesta ese día.  
—Lo sé —concedió el Phoenix cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos.  
—¿No te despedirás de mí? —preguntó Shaka con una triste sonrisa.  
—No me gustan las despedidas —aclaró sonriendo parcamente; pero se puso de pie y caminó hasta su compañero para tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo con toda la sincerada que podía lograr en ese momento.

Le suspiró en el oído demostrándole a Virgo que le dolía tanto o más su partida como a él mismo. El hindú le buscó los labios encontrándolos con éxito. Ikki permitió el contacto anhelando esa boca, con los ojos cerrados, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió una humedad salada. ¡Y no! ¡No eran mocos! Eran las lágrimas de Shaka.

—Ikki... —pronunció Virgo con un deje de desesperación en la voz— ven conmigo... al Santuario. —Traicionó su pacto interior, quebró su promesa de no hablar del tema. No lo soportaba más.  
—Shaka... —El Phoenix hizo una pausa, por poco más la voz lo delataba quebrándose momentáneamente— Ya lo hablamos…  
—Pero... si es por el lugar —se apresuró a decir el rubio— verás que te gustará. Tal vez el Santuario no sea tan entretenido como la noche en la ciudad de Tokio —reconoció a lo último—, pero Grecia también tiene lo suyo.  
—No es solo por el lugar —se excusó separándose un poco de él.  
—¿Es por tus amigos? Allá podrás hacer nuevos amigos. Además me tienes a mí. Shiryu e Hyoga también estarán. —El hindú empezó a reprocharse interiormente, pues comenzaba a sonar desesperado y vaya que lo estaba.  
—Pero... Shun… —Carajo, Ikki, que sabes bien que solo es una excusa.  
—Tu hermano tarde o temprano deberá ir. Precisamente a mi Templo. —Shaka buscó de qué valerse para convencerlo.

Un silencio doloroso se hizo presente en la habitación. Virgo cerró los ojos rogándole a Buda por algún milagro, sin embargo el Phoenix bajó la vista al suelo y negó con algo de culpa y remordimiento varias veces.

— _¡Shaka! ¡Se nos hace tarde!_ —Se escuchó desde la sala la voz masculina de uno de los Santos apurando al rezagado. ¿Por qué demonios se tardaba tanto? Sin nada más que perder y sintiéndose profundamente humillado, el hindú se jugó de una.  
—Te amo, Ikki. —Fue sincero. Lo más sincero que había dicho en toda su vida.

El Phoenix levantó la vista y depositó las pupilas que, temblorosas amenazaban con aguarse más de lo que el orgullo se lo permitía, y con esa mirada, hecho un remolino de sentimientos confesó algo muy doloroso. Sin ningún tipo de reparo respondió a tan cálidas palabras con unas muy frías.

—No soy gay, Shaka. Ya te lo había explicado antes. No puedo hacer mi vida con un hombre. Fue bueno lo que nos pasó... pero...

"Fue un error, un desliz y una locura". Un nuevo grito que amenazaba a Shaka con dejarlo en Japón si no bajaba en un segundo, e Ikki se quedó con sus palabras y sus explicaciones vacías bien guardadas, pues sin nada más que hacer, dedicándole una última mirada de dolor, Virgo tomó su maleta y bajó las escaleras para marcharse.

¡Y por Athena! Que al Phoenix esa mirada le trajo el recuerdo de aquella vez en la sala de espera de bowling, cuando discutió con Kanon y el rubio le dedicó una mirada mezcla de decepción y desprecio.

Se escuchó abajo el bullicio de gente, la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Para dejar paso a un silencio abrumador, un silencio desconocido en esos últimos seis meses. Como un muerto en vida, el Phoenix bajó las escaleras encontrando la sala completamente vacía.

Ya no más esas voces molestas y esas risas que conseguían despertarlo a media mañana. Ya no más pedir permiso para poder pasar. Ya no más la presencia de gente en la mansión. Ya no más la presencia de Shaka en ese lugar, en su vida y en su corazón. Y solo necesitó para completar su desgracia que Shun pronunciara al aparecer por la puerta artificial de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—Shaka se fue llorando. —En su interior Andrómeda intuía los verdaderos motivos—. Llorando, pero lo que uno dice ¡llorando! —explicó con efusividad dándole un sorbo al vaso— No le importó un pepino que lo vieran así.

Por las escaleras Marin bajaba charlando amistosamente con June; la Amazona del Aguila le dedicó una sonrisa cálida de empatía a su amigo. Ban apuró los trámites desde el amplio ventanal de la sala, y saludando al aire, Shun se fue con ellos dejando a su hermano solo, por completo atormentado.

Esa no fue la idea, esa no fue la intención de Ikki, no quiso dejarle esa última impresión a Virgo. No quiso ser la razón de su tristeza o de sus lágrimas, pero... ¿qué demonios quiso ser el Phoenix en la vida del rubio? ¿Qué carajo quería hacer de su vida? Ese era el punto. Y si buscaba en su interior, una respuesta hallaba: Quería al rubio, lo quería consigo, a su lado.

Y una idea llegó a su mente: reclamar lo mismo; pero no se podía olvidar que ambos eran puro orgullo. No darían jamás el brazo a torcer, ninguno de los dos. Además, ya era tarde, habían pasado diez minutos de la partida de Shaka, de seguro que en coche ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de subirse al avión. Mejor así, concluyó Ikki. ¿Mejor así? Fue un segundo, en donde el Phoenix entró en un estado total de desesperación.

—¡Ah! ¡MALDICIÓN! —exclamó el Phoenix por completo sacado, pues un deseo desgarrador lo inundó, un deseo por demás, ¿deshonroso? Pero la idea de ir detrás de Virgo comenzó a tomar forma.

Jamás se imaginó verse envuelto en una telenovela pedorra, pero se sentía como aquel protagonista que contra viento y marea debía llegar a su "amor". Saori salió de su despacho alertada por ese grito desgarrador, acompañada por Tatsumi, quien con cara de interrogante se situó detrás de ella. A ver si todavía Ikki estaba enojado por algo y se le agarraba con él.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Ikki?! —investigó Athena alarmada— ¡¿Por qué los gritos?!

—Debo llegar. Debo ir. A cualquier precio —sentenció el Phoenix como poseso acercándose peligrosamente al par que lo miraban estupefactos. Tanto la muchacha como Tokumaru dieron unos pasos hacia atrás; en verdad daba miedo, un fuego se desprendía de sus ojos, la llama viva del Phoenix.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Seiya bajando las escaleras de la mansión, detrás de él Jabu lo acompañaba.

—Es que a Ikki le picó el bichito del amor, por lo que parece... —comentó el Unicornio en un susurro.

—¡Te escuché, animal de cuentos de hadas! —espetó Ikki abochornado por la veracidad de esas palabras.

—No tiene nada de malo —defendió el Pegasus a su amigo, dando la vuelta con brusquedad para increparle a su novio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se indignó el rubio— ¡¿Encima ahora lo defiendes?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes?!

—¡¿Qué paso?! —preguntó el Pegasus sacado por completo de sus casillas.

—¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! —Se impacientó Jabu gritándole en la cara.

Una vez más los mismos fantasmas de de los celos volvían a acosar al pobre Unicornio para desgracia de Seiya; pero antes de que el Pegasus pudiera responder con un insulto o algo, Ikki interrumpió bruscamente la discusión de pareja.

—¡Ya basta! —El grito del Phoenix retumbó en la mansión— Mi problema es primordial en este momento. Discutan otro día, carajo.

—¡Egocéntrico! —espetó el rubio sacando a flote todo su desprecio, ese que tenía dedicado para el Phoenix.

—¡Bueno, basta! —pidió Saori mediadora— Termínenla los tres.

—¡Argh! Estoy perdiendo tiempo con ustedes. —Se enojó Ikki caminando de un lado al otro hecho un nervio humano—. Debo llegar al aeropuerto —sentenció sin importarle que estaba confesando algo, pero ¡al carajo con todo y todos! Pensaba ir hasta ese lugar, evitar que el hindú abordara el avión y lo traería de vuelta. Era justo ¿no? Si vamos al caso, Shaka le había pedido lo mismo hacia un par de minutos atrás. Estaba en todo su derecho de exigir algo similar.

—¿Qué buscas, Ikki? —preguntó Athena con voz calma, pese a que no lo estaba.

—Las llaves —pronunció el Phoenix ignorando a todos—. ¿Dónde están las putas llaves del coche? ¡¿De uno de los doscientos coches de la fundación?!

—Pero, Ikki... —interrumpió Seiya terminando de bajar las escaleras— tú no sabes manejar.

Un momento de silencio. Aquello le cayó como un balde agua fría al pobre y desesperado Phoenix, dejó su búsqueda paralizándose por un segundo. Y el Pegasus creyó con certeza que era pronta su muerte, o eso le indicaba el sacado rostro de Ikki.

—¡Cierto! —reconoció el Phoenix irguiéndose por completo— ¡C-a-r-a-j-o!

¡¿Por qué, con un demonio, no había aprendido nunca a manejar?! Él, que miraba tantas películas en donde saber manejar era una gran ventaja. ¿Quién sabría decirlo? Quizás un día se necesitara escapar de unos zombies, o manejar hasta una punta del mundo para escapar de la C.I.A o para evitar el asesinato de algún presidente. O simplemente para llegar a tiempo al partido de su hijo. O.k no era aplicable a la vida cotidiana del Phoenix, pero la idea rondaba eso: Ante una emergencia, saber manejar era una salvación. La única muchacha en esa sala fue su verdadera salvación, pues empujando por la espalda a Tatsumi fue muy poco sutil.

—Tatsumi te llevará.

El aludido dio obligado el paso al frente con su pelada vergonzosamente sudada; verlo así a Ikki, aunque era a veces cotidiano, se le hacía terrorífico, pues cuando el Phoenix andaba en sus días, el señor Tokumaru escapaba a cualquier costa de él. Siempre por las dudas.

En cambio, en ese momento, no solo estaba frente a un asesino serial, sino que tendría que manejar solo, acompañado por él. Ni en sus más recónditas pesadillas imaginó que ese día se haría realidad.

De más esta contar que durante el viaje, para motivar a Tatsumi a acelerar y llegar así más rápido al aeropuerto, el Phoenix le golpeaba con una cachetada la pelada, cual caballo que se le animaba a seguir.

Así tuvo que manejar el pobre hombre, escondiendo la cabeza como una tortuga, soportando los golpes de su acompañante y su grito autoritario y militar. Por fortuna, para los dos, llegaron al enorme aeropuerto de Tokio. Ikki entró al establecimiento como un poseso buscando con la mirada entre la muchedumbre a ese rubio.

Escuchó por el altoparlante la salida de un vuelo y el horario coincidía con el de los Santos Dorados. Fue derecho a la fila y a lo lejos visualizó una abundante cabellera verde que sin dudas era la de Shion.

Empujando a la gente a su paso, sin importarle nada, llegó hasta el lugar y una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios, de a uno iban entrando los Santos Dorados, mostrando su pasaporte y boleto a la azafata de turno y antes de que Shaka se lo diera a la muchacha pelirroja, el Phoenix lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Shaka!

El aludido volteó sorprendido, con los papeles en la mano y al ver a ese hombre que minutos antes le había destrozado el corazón no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Sentirse feliz por tenerlo allí? ¿O golpearlo por, justamente, tenerlo allí? Un real y completo enigma.

Virgo no sonrió, pero se apartó de la fila cediéndole el lugar a Aldebarán que estaba detrás de él, a decir verdad nadie quiso seguir camino, curiosos como sabemos que son los Santos, se quedaron de pie observando la escena.

Hyoga y Shiryu se dedicaron miradas cómplices que no pasaron desapercibidas para el Phoenix, quien luego de asesinarlos con la mirada, sin importarle la presencia de gente en el lugar y con la respiración agitada caminó hasta el hindú.

—¿Qué quieres, Phoenix? —En su tono de voz demostraba su incomodidad y por lo visto aún estaba enojado. ¡Cómo para no estarlo! Sin medir nada y sin saber bien qué decir pues no se le daban las cursilerías, a su modo, quizás torpe y brusco, Ikki se sinceró tomándolo por los hombros.

—Por favor, Shaka, sé que sonara raro, pero... por favor, quédate. Conmigo. Aquí en Japón, en la mansión —dijo de manera rápida, casi inentendible. El Patriarca hizo un gesto con su mano indicando a su súbditos que siguieran camino y a regañadientes obedecieron.

—Ikki... —balbuceó Shaka sorprendido por semejante petición.

—Sé que soy un cretino —se adelantó el Phoenix antes de escucharlo en la boca del otro—, sé que soy un patán y un insensible, pero... me he dado cuenta, por una vez en mi vida de lo que quiero... y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que te quedes.

—Ikki —dijo Virgo con más firmeza, se soltó del agarre de su compañero y bajó la vista para que no notara sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica antes de seguir hablando—. No puedo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se indignó dolido; una vez que se decidía por algo y le venían con eso— Es justo, ¿no? —inquirió con algo de enojo— Digo, tú me lo exigiste, por qué yo no.

—Escúchame —interrumpió el hindú para intentar explicarse—, yo te lo pedí porque tú no estás sujeto a obligaciones, no todavía.

—Pero...

—Déjame terminar —pidió el rubio y prosiguió—: Yo soy un Santo Dorado. Debo cumplir con obligaciones, no puedo abandonar mi puesto. El Santuario es la "casa" de Athena y debo estar para vigilarlo, para evitar que los enemigos... —se censuró de golpe y exhaló un suspiro, era todo tan difícil.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ikki con un deje de tristeza y desesperación.

—Y entonces, nada. Debo marchar. Se irá el avión sin mí —bromeó a lo último y una idea loca le llegó al Phoenix. ¿Y si retrasara su partida para que nunca tomara ese vuelo?

—Vamos a tomar algo, así charlamos más tranquilos —propuso sin éxito.

—No, Ikki —espetó Shaka descubriéndolo—; se me irá el avión, tengo que irme.

—No, no te irás —exclamó el Phoenix como un niño y caprichosamente tomó al hindú entre sus brazos apresándolo.

—Ikki, ¡¿qué haces?! —Sin poder evitarlo, Shaka comenzó a reír nervioso por el gesto infantil del otro, todos se encontraban observando la escena, todos me refiero a los que aun esperaban para arribar el avión.

—No te suelto —espetó aún en su papel de niño.

—Ya, Ikki. No me obligues a golpearte —dijo Virgo de manera tan autoritaria y fría que Ikki sin más lo soltó, comprendiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas: se iría.

—¿Debo permitir que te vayas? —se preguntó el Phoenix a sí mismo en voz alta. El rubio solo asintió con desolación—. Pero... ¿y yo qué hago? —Volvió a investigar abatido. El hindú sonrió enternecido y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla—. Después de todo lo que pasé —se quejó Ikki con tristeza—, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar. ¡Encima tuve que venir con Tatsumi! —dijo a lo último como si eso fuera lo peor que le había pasado en el día, y eso porque aún no se imaginaba lo que le iba a pasar—. Tuve que hacer una escena delante de todos. Y tú te me vas.

—Adiós, Ikki —saludó Shaka intentando escapar de la situación—. Algún día volveremos a vernos, eso seguro.

Virgo siguió su camino en donde Shion lo esperaba, la muchacha aceptó el pasaje y luego de darle el saludo correspondiente, el rubio desapareció sin siquiera voltear atrás. Si lo hacía de seguro no tomaría ese vuelo. Y el Phoenix se quedó en medio de la sala con todos sus sentimientos encontrados y esa frase que no pudo decirle: Te amo.

La gente iba y venía, ajena a la cruda realidad de ese muchacho quien, con el corazón estrujado, estaba estupefacto observando por los amplios ventanales como el avión tomaba vuelo. Ahora sí, ya no había vuelta atrás, el hindú, SU hindú se había marchado.

Sin más que hacer, Ikki también siguió su camino con la idea de continuar con su vida. "Sin rubio" o "con rubio", pero lo haría. ¡Al demonio! ¡Shaka se lo perdía! ¿A quién quería engañar? Como un muerto en vida, el Phoenix salió a la calle y buscó con ña mirada el auto negro de Tatsumi, pero ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! El coche no estaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Carajo! —bufó el Phoenix. Por lo visto del miedo el señor Tokumaru se había ido a toda marcha escapando de la "bestia" interior que en Ikki despertaba por momentos.

Insultando a Tatsumi por lo bajo, Ikki comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión. Por todos los dioses que quedaba lejos, pero... no tenía dinero, ni tiempo había tenido de agarrar las llaves y algo de dinero, ni tiempo tuvo de pensar. De pensar en nada más que en Shaka. No hizo ni dos cuadras que unas finas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el Phoenix observando el firmamento gris— Lo único que me faltaba.

Luego de decir aquello, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, las gotas comenzaron a hacerse más gruesas y pesadas, heladas por demás, y él con tan solo una camiseta (y un pantalón y zapatillas, que tampoco estaba desnudo).

Un rayo resonó en Tokio haciendo vibrar las ventanas de los negocios. El Phoenix metió las manos en los bolsillos y aprovechando la lluvia dejó que sus lágrimas surgieran solas mezclándose con el agua pura que brindaba el cielo ennegrecido.

Nunca en su corta vida había estado tan confundido y tan desolado, nunca antes había sentido esa soledad golpear fuerte en el pecho. Por completo empapado buscó refugio cuando la lluvia comenzó a ser más violenta y debajo de un toldo se quedó sentado, en un pequeño muro de un negocio de comidas.

Suspiró e intentó no pensar en nada, pero nada tomaba la forma de un rubio despampanante y por momentos muy molesto. Y como los humanos somos masoquistas por naturaleza, los recuerdos vividos no hacía mucho tiempo inundaron su cabeza, y antes de terminar suicidándose en la calle, un perro salió a su auxilio distrayéndolo en parte. O mejor dicho, un ladrido. Ikki observó al animalito, al inocente animalito de contextura mediana y algo desgarbada, de pelaje blanco muy sucio y comprendió su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Este es tu lugar? —Y el perro volvió a ladrar por lo que el Phoenix se hizo a un lado para dejarle su lugar— ¿Cómo te llamas perrito? —preguntó como si el animal le fuera a contestar— Oh... perrita —reconoció observando sus partes íntimas.

Con una sonrisa se quedó observando a la perra, tan fea y tan sucia que era, po lo visto estaba abandonada en ese lugar, y se había adueñado de la entrada de ese negocio porque le daban de comer. Era simplemente un perro de la calle.

—Por lo que veo, tú también estás sola —pronunció con algo de lástima hacia sí mismo, pero no quiso reconocerlo.

El animal ni siquiera observaba al humano, pero cuando este posó su mano amistosamente en su cabeza para darle unos mimos, la perra movió la cola y se acercó hasta las piernas de su nuevo dueño.

—¡Oh! Eres juguetona —reconoció Ikki; de seguro eran contados los que le dedicaban un poco de amor al pobre animal—. Bueno. Ya basta —pidió divertido, la perra se le había subido a la falda—. Hueles fatal —sentenció intentando quitarse al animal de encima— ¡Ya! —Y el amor por los animales se le fue de golpe.

La perra se alejó ofendida de ese humano que le había gritado y acto seguido lo ignoró por completo. Ikki la observaba de reojo, pero no atinó a pedir disculpas con nuevos mimos. Y perdió su mirada al lado opuesto recordando de súbito la razón de su martirio, un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios y cuando analizaba la idea de seguir camino, sintió algo tibio recorrer su pierna izquierda.

—¡Ah! ¡Perra de mierda! ¡Ve a orinar a otro lado! —El Phoenix se puso de pie luego de la venganza de la perra— Con razón estás sola —sentenció a lo último y siguió su camino.

A pesar de que la lluvia había menguado un poco, al Phoenix se le hizo difícil el caminar. Siguió su lento pausar con la cabeza gacha. Y solo faltaba que lo atropellara un coche para completar su desgracia y "¡cartón lleno!", por suerte no ocurrió. A pesar de cruzar las calles como un kamikaze tuvo suerte en ese sentido.

Una hora después Ikki llegó a destino, agotado y enojado con Tatsumi y con la perra suerte. Y por esas locas casualidades de la vida se le ocurrió voltear antes de llegar al portón de entrada, pues sintió que alguien lo seguía.

Al ver que no había nadie negó con la cabeza y marcó la clave, cuando el portón se abrió con lentitud, ingresó al establecimiento sin esperar a que se cerrara. Podría estar media hora más si lo hacía. ¿Qué clase de seguridad aportaba el portón si tardaba tanto en cerrarse y abrirse?

De nuevo escuchó las hojas secas crujir a sus espaldas, más rápido volteó, pues esa vez estaba seguro, pero no encontró a nadie. ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Comenzaba a volverse loco? Ikki apuró su paso y una vez frente a la puerta, echó un vistazo al coche negro que el muy... de Tatsumi había dejado afuera como una cruel y despiadada burla hacia el Phoenix.

Dejó la tormentosa imagen del coche de lado para recordar que no traía llaves consigo, por fortuna en la mansión siempre había alguien; pero antes de tocar timbre, volvió a voltear encontrando que efectivamente alguien lo seguía, o mejor dicho algo, pues la maldita perra que lo había orinado se encontraba sentada en sus patas traseras moviendo su cola con tanta energía que todo el cuerpo acompañaba el movimiento de caderas.

—¡Maldición! Me seguiste todo el camino —exclamó y pensó seriamente en echarla, recordando la meada, pero no fue capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, en especial porque para haberlo seguido tuvo que caminar tras él, esquivando coches, por una hora—. Saori va a matarme. Si por lo menos fueras linda.

Estaba bien, eso último sí había sido cruel, pero era la verdad, quizás si fuera más linda alguien ya la hubiera adoptado antes ¿verdad? Los humanos son seres rastreros y superdiciales. Fue por eso que el Phoenix no la echó y acto seguido tocó timbre con la perra a sus espaldas; pero nadie respondió, se cansó de esperar y empapado hasta los bóxer se sentó en el descanso de la pequeña escalera de entrada, cosa que fue una invitación a la perra que corriendo llegó a su falda.

Apestaba, pero ¿qué más daba? Todo en su vida apestaba, no solo la perra. Pasó media hora jugando con la perra hasta que se cansó y se puso de pie dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo, si el coche estaba eso quería decir que por lo menos Tatsumi se encontraba adentro, además ¿a dónde iría el resto? Seiya, Jabu y Saori debían estar en la mansión y por eso, como un condenado, dejó su dedo apoyado en el timbre dándose a conocer.

¡Mierda! Le abrirían costara lo que costara y si no querían conocer la furia del Phoenix, que en ese momento andaba por el suelo, la había dejado en el aeropuerto, la furia y sus demás estados de ánimo, pero se olvidó de dejar la tristeza, que lo acompañaba fiel centinela de sus sentimientos.

—¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! —Se escuchó desde el interior de la mansión.

—¡Ajá! —espetó Ikki— Abre la puta puerta, Seiya, no tengo todo el día. Está lloviendo a cántaros y... —Y la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un Pegasus a medio vestir.

—Disculpa, Ikki, es que... —Pero se interrumpió al ver a un perro desgarbado en la puerta— Y "eso". ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Es un perro o es una rata? —El bicho ese ladró, así que rata quedaba descartado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió el Phoenix molesto, ignorando la pregunta y escudriñando con la mirada la agitación del otro.

—Estaba a punto de... de... —balbuceó el Pegasus con torpeza terminando de abrocharse el botón del pantalón y de ponerse la camiseta— ¡bañarme!

Por las escaleras, un acalorado y apresurado Jabu bajó en igualdad condiciones, despeinado y sin zapatillas, con la camiseta puesta al revés.

—Ah... era de esperarse —reconoció el Unicornio—, el único zángano que puede tocar el timbre de esa forma.

—Jabu, desaparece de mi vista que no estoy de humor —advirtió el Phoenix, quizás en otra circunstancia lo hubiera corrido por toda la mansión, pero no estaba de ánimos para nada, solo quería llegar a su cuarto, cambiarse la ropa mojada y acostarse un rato en la cama para intentar olvidarse de todo aquello que le dolía.

—Nunca estás de humor —soltó el rubio acompañado de una risa sarcástica.

—Bueno —interrumpió Seiya antes de que el Phoenix asesinara a su pareja—; vamos, Jabu. Estábamos en algo. —Y reconociendo las implicancias de sus palabras agregó con prisa—: ¡Digo! Yo estaba por bañarme y tú...

—¿Bañarte? —preguntó Jabu extrañado— ¿Pero si ya te bañaste la semana pasada?

—Shhh —lo silenció el Pegasus y de un brazo lo arrastró hacia su cuarto.

Ikki fue en la cocina, buscó dos recipientes en donde en uno puso agua y en el otro algo de carne ya cocida que había quedado en la heladera. Fue hasta la puerta de entrada en donde la perra se había quedado y le dejó los dos tachos a un costado que ella agradeció con saltos y ladridos.

—Dentro de un rato te traigo una manta —aseguró Ikki—. Aquí afuera hay techo, tienes el invernadero, estarás bien. —Pero acto seguido la perra ingresó por la puerta abierta y fue corriendo derecho al sillón que se encargó de llenarlo de barro y olor— ¡Los sillones blancos de Saori no! —exclamó el Phoenix lívido; pero como nunca se preocupaba por las cosas de los demás, subió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa empapada, hasta que escuchó el grito de su señorita desde la sala.

Cuando el Phoenix bajó las escaleras, se encontró con Tatsumi, Saori, Seiya y Jabu observando los sillones blancos manchados por completos. Con despreocupación, ignorando la cara de asesina de Athena, Ikki narró lo sucedido.

La muchacha, enternecida al notar un poco de ternura en su guerrero, aceptó el feo animalito con la condición de que su mismo dueño la alimentara y la bañara. Y esa última condición ¡cuánto antes! Así que el aguerrido Santo del Phoenix, tuvo que luchar con la perra en el lavadero -a la cual aun no le había dado nombre- para quitarle no solo la costra de mugre, la sarna y las pulgas sino también las garrapatas.

Y cuando terminó con la perra, continuó con los sillones para quitarle también la costra de mugre, la sarna, las pulgas y las garrapatas. Nadie quiso sentarse allí por unas cuantas horas, lugar que la perra se había adueñado.

A la noche cuando el resto llegó, Shun fue el primero en jugar con el tierno animal, diciendo lo linda que era. Sí, Andrómeda siempre veía la belleza interior de las objetos, de los animales y de las personas.

Ikki se quedó en silencio, observando a su pequeño hermano jugar con la perra. Verlo sonreír y reír había sido por mucho tiempo su sostén, y si a alguien le debía su vida, ese era él; pero Shun ya no era "pequeño", no era un niño, era ya todo un hombre, o un muchacho a punto de convertirse en un hombre.

Con una sonrisa melancólica el Phoenix asintió interiormente. Sí, todo ese tiempo Andrómeda lo había atado a la mansión, la necesidad de protegerlo y de darle amor, como si él fuera el único que podía hacerlo. Había sido su única prioridad hasta el momento; pero su hermanito estaba creciendo, quizás de alguna forma, solo. Lo estaba haciendo y no necesitaba ya nada de su único familiar. Quizás sí su amor, eso lo necesitaría toda su vida, pero no su presencia.

El Phoenix vio una sola posibilidad, un solo camino, una sola salida a ese laberinto doloroso y aprovechando que se encontraba a solas con su hermanito mantuvo una larga charla con él en donde al final, gracias al mismo Shun, Ikki tomó una sabia y quizás alocada decisión; pero si Hyoga y Shiryu lo habían hecho, ¿por qué el Phoenix no?

**(…)**

—¿Tienes todo, hermano? —preguntó Shun con el corazón estrujado como pasa de uva.

Y había sido su idea y había estado de acuerdo, pero jamás pensó que le costaría tanto. Ikki volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermanito. Había pasado ya un mes, había arreglado sus asuntos y ya estaba listo para marchar.

—Pasaporte. Documentos. Pasaje. Dinero —contó el Phoenix los papeles sobre su propia cama—. Resfrío —agregó estornudando, pues sí, había pasado ya un mes, pero el resfrío que había pescado esa tarde lluviosa aun no lo abandonaba del todo—. Sí. Solo me falta hacer la maleta —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz y seguro de su decisión y aunque notara la tristeza en su hermano ambos sabían que así, tanto uno como el otro, lograrían ser felices.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Andrómeda servicialmente.

—Gracias, hermanito —dijo y permitió que lo ayudara, entre los dos guardaron las pertenencias diarias de Ikki, las demás cosas llegarían al igual que las de Shiryu e Hyoga por encomienda—. ¿Cuidarás bien de Blanquita? —preguntó a lo último. Sí, había bautizado a la perra "Blanquita" aunque en realidad sería más acorde decirle "Grisecita", ya que la persistente mugre aun oscurecía su pelaje.

—Sabes que sí, hermano.

Cuando terminaron, solo quedaba media hora para que el Phoenix dejara la mansión. Para desgracia de Tatsumi, el señor Tokumaru debería llevarlo de nuevo en auto y solo, por pedido del mismo Phoenix, pues no podría irse si lo acompañaban al aeropuerto, prefería hacerlo solo. Alguien esperaba ser visto debajo del marco de la puerta, cuando los hermanos voltearon, Shun reconoció que Seiya buscaba quedarse a solas con Ikki.

—Esperaré abajo —pronunció Andrómeda y desapareció por la puerta.

—Ikki —susurró el Pegasus adentrándose al cuarto luego de que su amigo se marchara.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —El Phoenix se sentó en la cama a la espera de sus palabras.

—Yo... pues... quería darte algo... —dijo con un deje de vergüenza. El Phoenix notó que su amigo tenía algo en su puño cerrado y antes de poder decir algo, extendió la mano cediéndole un dije con forma de estrella.

—Seiya... —se sorprendió Ikki algo halagado, dudó en aceptar el regalo, pero al final lo hizo.

—Es una estrella, fugaz... como mi nombre. —Seiya esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Dicen que si la tienes, te cumple todos los deseos de amor que tengas. —Se sonrojó por la estupidez de su acto, de comprar algo semejante—. Yo lo compré en su momento. Bueno... —Le costaba admitir aquello— Por ti. Y me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú. Para que seas feliz con Shaka.

—Pero, Seiya —interrumpió el Phoenix—, no puedo aceptar algo así. Es tuyo. ¿Cuánto te costó?

—Oh. No te preocupes —espetó el Pegasus con energía—; me salió un dólar y en la feria abundan.

—Ah. Gracias. —Se produjo un instante de silencio sepulcral, hasta que Seiya quebró ese silencio.

—Se fue Shiryu, se fue Hyoga. Y ahora tú. —La tristeza se notaba en sus palabras—. Solo quedamos Shun y yo.

—¿Cuidarás a mi hermanito? —investigó con una hechizante sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó halagado por semejante pedido pues Ikki estaba depositando su confianza en él, dejándole lo más preciado: el cuidado de Andrómeda.

—Bueno. Ya debo bajar. —El Phoenix se puso de pie y tomó la maleta, Seiya atinó a irse, pero antes de atravesar la puerta lo recordó, por eso volteó con cara de pavor para pedirle un favor a su amigo.

—Ikki... no le cuentes nada a Jabu de esto.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré —se rió y su amigo se fue un poco más sereno.

Aquello parecía un funeral y casi lo era. Abajo, en la mansión, los pocos que quedaban: Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban, Seiya y hasta June y Marin acompañadas de Saori y Tatsumi observaban a Ikki como si se fuera a la guerra para nunca más volver.

Saludó a sus más allegados con un fuerte abrazo -o sea, solamente a Shun-, prometió estar en contacto y les deseó la mejor de las suertes. Antes de marchar, con lágrimas en los ojos Andrómeda le rogó que fuera feliz y que le mandara muchos abrazos al Dragón y al Cisne de su parte.

Ikki se fue acompañado de un temeroso Tatsumi, temeroso y esperanzado pues con suerte sería la última vez que tendría que llevarlo en coche; ero lejos de golpearlo, el Phoenix fue todo el viaje muy callado y pensativo, mirando por la ventanilla su hermosa ciudad con el pálpito de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla.

**(…)**

El viaje fue largo y tedioso. Cuando Ikki llegó a Grecia, con las indicaciones que les habían dado en la mansión, tomó un taxi y hablando en media lengua griega e inglesa, se hizo entender con el chofer quien alegre le comentó, también en media lengua, que ese lugar era muy conocido en la ciudad, pues era uno de las mayores atracciones de Grecia y miles de viaje debía hacer llevando gente.

¡Cierto! Recordó el Phoenix y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pues el Santuario ya no era un secreto para nadie. Cuando pisó el suelo Sagrado luego de pagarle al chofer, se encontró con un enorme cartel que decía: "Las visitas guiadas se realizarán de Lunes a Lunes de 8:30 a 12:30 horas".

Ikki observó su reloj, faltaba para las doce del mediodía, siguió caminando y se topó con otro cartel que poseía la leyenda de: "Prohibido ingresar con animales sin correa". Cuando llegó al primer Templo la gente se encontraba agolpada en dicho lugar, hablando en diversas lenguas.

Los niños lloraban o reían, correteando por todo el lugar, mientras que los adultos sacaban fotos al pobre de Muu que los miraba sin entender, es que ¡era tan raro! ¡Con sus dos puntos en lugar de cejas! ¡Tan exótico!

Otro cartel se encontraba en la puerta del templo que decía "Bienvenidos" en distintos idiomas, y debajo de ese otro que invitaba a adquirir los productos en la misma Casa, las manufacturas hechas por los propios Santos, todos los días sin excepción de 12:30 a 17:30 horas. Y mas abajo otro que decía: "Prohibido sacar fotos o filmar en el interior del Santuario".

El Phoenix aprovechó la muchedumbre para camuflarse. Por lo visto la última visita guiada daría comienzo, en cuanto el guía se dignase a aparecer, claro, y apareció... el Phoenix aguantó su risa al verlo a Saga con cara de pocos amigos, con un perfecto inglés -no era secreto que los Santos Dorados manejaban varios idiomas, en especial el siempre neutro inglés- y guió a su rebaño de ovejas por el interior del Santuario, escudriñando con la mirada a la misma gente, sin embargo Ikki se las ingenió para no ser visto.

No habían atravesado Tauro que ya se notaba la paciencia perdida en el Santo de Géminis, pues los niños no hacían caso de su pedido, debían quedarse cerca de sus padres y no separarse, de más estaba decir que dichos padres no prestaban atención a lo que hacían sus hijos. Cuando pasaron por Géminis, en un grito, su dueño y guía les ordenó a los mocosos que no tocaran nada, pero aun así no dejaban de hacer lío, de llorar, de gritar, de correr y de reír. Pero bien calladitos y pegados a sus padres se quedaron cuando atravesaron Cáncer.

Cuando atravesaron Leo, el corazón de Ikki dio un vuelco. Faltaba poco para llegar hasta Shaka, la simple idea de volver a verlo le agitaba la respiración y el pulso, pero Saga lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando exclamó en general.

—¡Caminen, maldición! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!

Llegaron finalmente a Virgo y su dueño se encontraba paseando en su Templo aun en pijamás, cuando vio la muchedumbre acercarse y observarlo como si se tratara del gorila del zoológico, el rubio salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

Ikki aprovechó el descuido de Géminis y se escondió detrás de una columna. ¿Para que hacía todo eso? Para evitarse las preguntas de los curiosos Santos Dorados. ¿Que por qué estaba allí, que si lo amaba a Shaka, que si le iba a pedir casamiento, que si iban a tener hijos?

Una vez solo, aun con cautela, el Phoenix dejó el bolso a un costado de la columna y se acercó hasta el cuarto del hindú en su búsqueda, pero antes de poder atravesar el marco de la puerta recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo ver la constelación del Phoenix.

—¡Ikki! —reconoció Shaka y presuroso lo ayudó a incorporarse— ¡No pensé que serías tú! —Ni en mil años hubiera imaginado tenerlo allí; creyó que se trataba de algún curioso ratero o de alguno de sus compañeros de armas bromistas.

—Qué recibimiento —bromeó lejos de estar enojado en verdad.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó Virgo muy asombrado.

—¿Qué? —investigó Ikki con fingida tristeza— ¿No te alegra volver a verme? —En respuesta el rubio lo estrechó entre sus brazos con los ojos humededicos. El Phoenix correspondió ese gesto rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? ¿Viajaste bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Espera. Una pregunta a la vez —rió, contagiado por esa felicidad. Era tan hermoso tenerlo así, entre sus brazos, ver su cara angelical repleta de alegría, sus ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas. Era tan perfecto, todo era tan perfecto.

—Desde ya te aviso que tendrás que ayudarme con mi trabajo. —Virgo destruyó esa perfección—. No importa el tiempo que vengas. —Se notaba la alegría en sus palabras, la efusividad al hablar.

—Pues... —interrumpió Ikki algo incómodo por lo que iba a decir—; si tú no tienes problemas. He venido para quedarme definitivamente. —Una vez más y en respuesta, luego de abrir bien grande los ojos y de sonreírle abiertamente, el hindú lo besó en los labios con pasión. La diferencia de altura lo obligó a descender un poco.

—¿De verdad? —Shaka parecía un niño alegre por la visita de su padre.

—Si tú quieres —pronunció el Phoenix y volvió a probar esos labios, iba un mes de abstinencia y necesitaba la esencia de Virgo—. Te amo —le susurró en el oído, y esa frase le causó algo de gracia escucharla surgiendo de entre sus labios. Kamás imaginó que se lo diría por primera vez a un hombre.

—Yo también, Ikki —correspondió el rubio—; pero...

—¿Pero? —Se asustó un poco. ¿Y eso? Acaso ¿le diría que no podía quedarse allí?

—Te amo, pero... créeme, debo hacer cien figuras de Buda antes de las seis de la tarde para entregarle a Shion y aún no empecé. Si no me ayudas... ¡estoy muerto!

Ikki volvió a reír y luego de prometerle esa ayuda, lo arrastró hasta su propio cuarto. Pues un mes de abstinencia era mucho para cualquier mortal, después de eso y de llenar sus estómagos con abundante comida, podrían ponerse a trabajar.

No pasarían muchas horas para que el rumor de Ikki en el Santuario corriera a la velocidad de la luz, llegando así a los odios del Dragón y el Cisne. ¡Bien! Coincidieron los amigos, por fin el Phoenix se había decidido.

Con el tiempo el Phoenix aprendió a quitarse todos sus prejuicios, ayudado por un Shaka que le brindaba su más sincero y puro amor. Aquellos dos que habían tenido en común una sola eventualidad: haber sido el "objeto" de deseo de todos sus compañeros.

No sólo habían quebrado eso, estando juntos, sino que juntos habían aprendido a salvar sus diferencias, a aceptarse como eran, con sus virtudes y defectos, aprendiendo y enseñando que del odio al amor, había tan solo un paso. Tan cliché como cierto.

**(…)**

Dohko se encontraba en los Cinco Picos, frente a la cascada y con su cuerpo rejuvenecido. Se encontraba contemplando la nada. Lo único que se podía hacer allí era ver un montón de agua caer. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cabaña. En el camino, el olor a comida inundó sus sentidos, por lo visto Shunrei estaba haciendo la cena un poco más temprano que de costumbre.

Se sentó en la pequeña y precaria sala y prendió su computadora. Só, a pesar de estar en China, en un lugar apartado de la civilización, en donde uno dudaría que inclusive hubiera algún tipo de cableado, el Santo de Libra tenía no solo computadora sino también internet Banda Ancha.

La vivienda estaba incomunicada con el exterior, en medio de los Cinco enormes Picos, sin luz, sin gas, sin agua, sin nada, pero con Internet banda ancha. Shion, con todo su poder y dinero, había conseguido extender unos cables en mas de cientos y cientos de kilómetros -para eso, mejor el sistema satelital ¿verdad?-. No podía estar incomunicado con el chino. Dohko se conectó a su casilla en donde esta le avisaba que tenía un nuevo correo del Patriarca, lo abrió y lo leyó con paciencia:

" _Mi muy querido amigo Dohko:_

_Aún me cuesta manejarme con esta cosa del internet, pero quería avisarte que todo ha salido casi a la perfección, la he convencido a Saori y estoy seguro de que se lo ha creído, de que el presupuesto no daba. Si todo marcha bien, para el año próximo tendremos suficiente dinero recaudado para irnos los dos de vacaciones (o luna de miel, si prefieres) a Ibiza. Y digo casi a la perfección porque tu idea de un parque temático no pudo ser llevada a cabo_ ".

El Santo de Libra siguió leyendo el extenso correo, en donde su amigo le comentaba los pormenores y el tiempo que le llevó armar todo con Saori y con los demás Santos. Sobre el final, Shion consiguió ponerlo más tranquilo.

" _Los Santos están trabajando, así que ya puedes venirte. Por cierto, tu discípulo está en Capricornio, esto te lo explico cuando estés aquí. ¿Vendrás a verme primero a mí?_ ".

No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa morbosa, pero esta se borró cuando notó que alguien a sus espaldas prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla. Volteó con brusquedad y la tapó con una mano.

Shunrei, entendiendo la indirecta casi directa volvió a sus quehaceres. Una vez solo, Dohko terminó de leer el correo. La forma en la que el Patriarca había firmado el mensaje le dejaba en claro a Libra cuánto lo esperaba.

" _Eternamente tuyo, tu carnerito verde_ ".

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
